


Legend of a Male Omega

by Writelikethat



Series: Male Omega [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not brothers, Older Sam, Omega Dean, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Pining, Protective Sam, Scent Marking, a bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writelikethat/pseuds/Writelikethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, a young alpha find a suffering omega while he's out running one day, and since that day they become close friends. As they grow older these friendly feelings start to change, but neither dare take that chance. Sam is supposed to become the new Pack Alpha in a few years and needs someone that can produce an heir. Dean as the only male omega in their pack is viewed as a gift, but he can't have children. What will happen when Dean start to pull away while Sam is desperate to keep him safe? And is Dean really safe from the pack that once made him escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Six Years ago**

Running was a relief to Sam’s cramping legs and he pushed harder for each step against the quiet forest floor until he felt the pain calm down to a dull ache. His legs practically drummed against the soft ground, his breath was strained and he wondered if his eyes could tear up from his speed. They never did though. It was probably a wolf thing.

Ever since Sam started to grow for real a few months back, his legs had been itchy and hurting. His father always told him in a patient voice to just take a run and make sure to stretch after. It would pass. Well, he was sick of it. It hurt constantly and he repeatedly got annoyed looks from his teachers when he couldn’t sit still in school. Being fourteen and growing was not as great as it might sound.

This Saturday afternoon was no different and Sam had already been running for half an hour. Not much got to him while he was in his zone. Running was good like that. Only, this particular day, when he got closer to the river there was a distinct scent of exhaustion, pain and an omega in heat.

Sam’s body was too young to really feel the pull at that, but he still knew what it was and the smell was heavenly. He slowed down to a trot and followed the scent. On the edge of the river was a trembling body covered in dirt and blood. If he hadn’t been able to hear the pained rasps from his throat Sam would have thought the boy was dead. A boy? For a moment he couldn't move. In his life he had only ever heard of male omegas once, and he had never thought he would ever meet one. He took a deep breath, the scent of the omega disturbingly sweet.

Sam shifted back to his human form and walked over to the boy. His face was covered in blood, one eye closed because of the swelling and his hair was full of dried blood. The naked body was covered in bruises and a few deep gashes and Sam shuddered at the thought of someone leaving him there to die.

“It’s okay, ‘m gonna get you to a doctor.” He muttered under his breath as he bent down to lift him up. He looked like he was around twelve but he was too skinny and pale for his age no matter what. Sam lifted him like he weighed nothing. A pained gasp escaped the boy as Sam tried to get him into his arms. He didn't really think about it when he let his lips swipe softly over the omega's forehead.

“I know. I just need to get you to a doctor, you’ll be fine.” Sam wasn’t sure if that was the case. He had no idea if he would be fine, but he needed to believe it. Maybe it was the Alpha in him or something, but he immediately felt responsible for this poor omega and he was determined to help him through whatever this was. He looked down at the boy, tears streaming down one of his cheeks and soft lips quivering.

Sam knew that their own pack land were bordering against others, and the omega probably came from one of them. Policy said that any stray wolf had to be returned immediately, but Sam wasn’t about to let this one go anywhere near his old home. No way. In his world an omega had to be protected, cared for, not beaten and thrown out like this one obviously had.

 

Sam had made it home and even before he was inside his father was on the doorstep. Probably able to smell the omega long before anyone else. He held open the door and motioned for his son to put the poor boy down onto the couch.

“What’s going on?”

“I found him by the river. He- he’s not speaking, barely breathing, he’s obviously in pain so I- I… couldn’t leave him.” Sam explained to John.

“Of course. Go get your mother, she’ll be able to help.”

Sam ran to get Mary and once his mother entered the room she took control over the situation. She tended to the wounds on the quivering body and made sure he got something to drink. All the while the omega whimpered and cried.

“You two have to get out of here.” She eventually told her mate and her son, their anxious alpha pheromones probably not doing any favors to the already scared boy.

Once they were inside John’s office Sam sat down.

“What’s going to happen to him?”

John had a grim look on his face and Sam felt his chest tighten.

“I’ve seen this kind of things before, Sam. Families expecting their son or daughter to be an alpha, then they turn out to be an omega, and they are beaten and kicked out.”

Sam gritted his teeth.

“We’re not going to make him go back, are we?” He pleaded and John stared at him for a long time.

“I really hope we won’t have to.”


	2. With those confusing feelings

**Present day.**

**Dean.**

Dean stopped his car outside the large mansion. He looked around with an excited smile. He hadn't been there in over a month and he couldn't wait to get inside. Though the outside was kept in perfect condition. Flowerbeds with arrangements of pretty colors and a house that looked inviting. Dean practically ran up the three familiar steps, ripped the door open and burst through it, not waiting for anyone to come open the door for him. He hurried down the hallway and into the large kitchen.

“Good morning, you’re up early.” A soft voice said and a deep chuckle joined in.

Dean stopped short and smiled brightly at the blonde woman and the strong man sitting by the table. The Pack Alpha looked relaxed and content as he was having breakfast with his mate.

“Morning.” He said a little out of breath and Mary smiled fondly as she gestured towards one of the clean plates on the table.

Dean sat down and reached for bread and butter on the table.

“So when did he come home last night?” He asked. John hummed into his coffee.

“Around two. Surprised you weren’t here.” He commented.

Dean felt his face heat up a little. “I um… I was occupied somewhere else.” He muttered.

“I bet you were.” John answered in a teasing voice.

 

After being rescued by Sam six years ago Dean and he had become close friends. John had refused to send him back to his previous pack when he learned that not only were they disappointed he was an omega. They also intended to sell him off and that’s when Dean had managed to escape. When he was found he had been running for days. His old pack hadn't dared to step forward to claim Dean, stepping forward would mean admitting they had been abusing him. That had made it possible for Dean to stay.

Mary had found a home for him with Bobby and Ellen and her daughter Jo. After he recovered from his injuries he had settled in and become a brother to Jo and he had a great relationship with both Ellen and Bobby.

Now though, he was having breakfast with the Pack Alpha, which was nothing new. He had done so countless times and people would be surprised if they knew how a young omega was acting around the Alpha. John didn’t seem to mind. They were all used to him hanging around the house and being the people that saved him Dean probably had an extra connection with them.

The omega status wasn’t rare. At least not amongst women. When it came down to men, Dean was the only omega in this pack. The rest of the pack consisted of mostly betas. Those were steady and important members of the pack. Too many alphas would cause trouble because of their desire to rule and lead, and too many omegas would make the pack vulnerable. Because an omega needed an alpha. All of the others could live with the same sex or a beta, but an omega was wired to need an alpha. The relationship between an alpha and an omega was special but most couples consisted of betas or a beta and an alpha.

Once Dean had gotten older and familiar with the place he had turned out to be a bubbly charismatic guy that people wanted to hang around. Especially the alphas. Their instinct said they needed to protect him, and even if he didn’t really need protection Dean usually didn’t mind the attention. It was part of their biology. Any alpha would feel the need to look after him and Dean was made to want to submit to them somehow.

Almost an hour later someone came down the stairs. Dean was sat on one side of the kitchen island, reading a book while Mary was preparing dinner. Dean looked up to watch Sam walk into the room. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts that hung low on his sharp hips, and he was tall as ever. His hair was an absolute mess and Dean huffed a laugh despite the way his heart made a jump.

“How come you don’t fall on your feet with that hair of yours?” He asked. Sam growled in his direction but he came over and wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him closer.

The hug was short and hard, but familiar.

“I didn’t think you’d be coming around? Dad said you are quite busy these days?” Sam asked as he grabbed the plate with scrambled eggs and toast from his mother.

Dean blushed and looked down trying to hide it. He knew Sam would know anyway because of his sharp senses, but he cleared his throat.

“Yeah, not that much. I just thought… I don’t know, with you coming in so late, I would come here today instead.” Dean smiled up at him. Sam stared at him with searching eyes but then he let it go and dug into his food.

Dean liked watching Sam eat. It was like meeting an old friend. When Dean was recovering all those years ago Sam had been there by his bed, sitting with his food digging in while watching over him. Maybe that’s where it came from.

Now after Sam had been gone for a month it was familiar and soothing knowing that he was the same. Dean did know they were only friends, but that still didn’t stop him from wanting something more.

Sam was the Pack Alpha’s son and one day he would be the Pack Alpha himself. He should have a nice female omega so that he could produce an heir.

The thought of Sam traveling with his friends from college had made Dean uneasy for days until he managed to settle down and stop thinking about everything Sam probably did, or anyone he might do. Because ultimately that’s what Dean couldn’t stomach thinking about. Those broad shoulders and strong thighs, holding onto someone else, pushing them down on a bed, sweaty and panting.

Dean refused to think about it so instead he had made himself busy with other friends or helping Bobby out in the garage.

 

Even if they had been apart for a while they didn’t need much time to fall back into their old habits. Most of the first day they sat outside talking about Sam’s trip. He’d had a great time and Dean sat back in his chair listening to the soft rumble of Sam’s voice as he spoke.

Later Sam insisted Dean went home to dress in something nicer than baggy shorts and a t-shirt with holes in, so that they could go out with some of their friends. Dean had rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

 

Sam had a close circle of friends. People he trusted. When they met up at the restaurant, a nice place overlooking the river Dean watched as he greeted them. There was Kevin the nerd, Gabriel the clown, and Jody the police. Then there was Dean who sometimes felt like he was there just to watch the others while they caught up.

As they came inside the restaurant they were shown to one of their nicest tables. Being the son of the pack Alpha had its perks. The whole population of the place wasn’t wolfs, but the Pack still had an important place in the community, meaning John also was a part of the politics in the town his packland was settled.

As long as Sam’s family had been pack leaders there had been a peaceful relationship between the human society and the pack. This was part of what gave Sam such fine treatment whenever he came to the place. Then there was the part about him being a big, handsome puppy. That alone could give in access anywhere, Dean was sure of it.

In addition to going to the local college Sam was also busy being with his father, learning the ropes of how to become the pack alpha. When it first came up three years ago Dean had about freaked out. Because he didn’t know what it meant, was afraid he had to lose his friend because Sam would become the Alpha. Sam had been taking it in stride. He worked hard and serious with his tasks, went to college and worked hard there too. Dean didn’t see him as much anymore, but like Ellen used to say. That was a part of growing up.

A night out with friends always seemed to lighten everybody’s moods. Sam’s friends had been there since childhood but they had all taken Dean in with open arms. Most likely because Sam had insisted they did so, but still, they had grown to liking each other.

Sam ordered chicken for all of them and they loved to watch the look on the waitress as she would think they’d be eating something a bit heavier, like raw steak or something.

During their dinner they spent a lot of the time talking about what Sam had done on his trip. Gabriel didn’t believe him when he said he hadn’t been drinking that much, and Jody wanted to know if he had seen some interesting things. She was all for going away as long as she had the chance to experience something new. If not, she’d rather be at home.

“Dude, you called me one night ranting about some shit I couldn’t understand. You never do that, so you had to be drunk.” Gabriel wouldn’t let it go.

Dean swallowed in spite of himself. He had seen Sam drunk before. Not often, but it happened. He always got so happy and a little bit handsy, but as long as he was with Dean he didn’t mind. Imagining Sam like that out with other people – people that was better suited for him anyway – was hard.

It just made him think about Sam with some pretty omega, a girl that he could almost cover with his large frame.

Dean didn’t say much while they continued teasing Sam about his trip. Instead he focused on his chicken and smiled when it was required. Kevin started a conversation about a game he had been playing, and if maybe Dean would give him a call sometime when he was headed over to Charlie.

Grateful for the chance to think about something else Dean jumped into that conversation and for a while he managed to shake the jealous feeling burning in the pit of his stomach.

 

Dean woke up the next morning with a headache and a bad mood. Last night had been strange. He’d spent a lot of time fighting his jealousy towards Sam and he didn’t even know why he all of a sudden found it so hard to control. After running away from his last home he had spent pretty much all of his time with Sam. Now that they were starting to grow up he was again feeling a bit uncertain of his place in the world. His life had revolved around this new pack and Sam first and foremost. Somewhere down the road his friendship with Sam had become clouded with something else that Dean wasn't sure he was ready to adress.

His room was small with one window, his bed and a desk. Bobby and Ellen made just enough money to go by and neither of them had ever been in a position to build a big fancy house.

Dean thought about how different lives he and Sam had. Sure, Sam was the Pack Alpha’s son, so it was kind of a given that he would have a big house and more than enough money. Dean never really thought much about it, apart from when he started to get too caught up in his obsession with his friend.

Because they could be friends all they wanted, something more was just not possible. Coming from the more unfortunate side of the city he didn’t really have anything to offer the guy. A male omega too, was just not made to mate someone like Sam.

With a groan Dean placed his feet on the floor and padded out into the hallway and to the bathroom. After a quick shower he walked downstairs in shorts and a t-shirt.

The summer was just about to begin, Dean had finished his last year in high school and would be expecting answers from colleges soon. He had applied to a few places, but knew he wouldn’t leave the pack land. Being an omega made you vulnerable to a lot of things, a male omega even more so and Dean was safe here. He wasn’t going to let that go, the memory of how he had been treated before too much of a reality still.

The house was quiet but Dean hadn’t expected anything else as it already was past noon. He sat down with a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. He had barely taken a sip of his coffee before Jo walked into the kitchen.

“Morning.” She grinned. “Someone was up late last night.”

Dean made a non-committing sound and concentrated on his food. Jo sat down opposite of him.

“So what did you do?” She asked.

“Nothing much.” Dean muttered.

“Really? So coming home at four is just a regular night for you then?” She huffed a laugh.

“We were out for dinner and then went back to Sam’s.” He said to get her off his back. The annoying beta of a little sister was just too much paired with his headache.

“And then you got drunk.”

“Not really. It’s not like we can sit around there drinking while Mary’s at home.” Dean muttered and Jo laughed a little.

“Well, mum said it’s your time to help out at the roadhouse tonight so you better get moving.” Jo announced before she got up.

“What?”

“Yeah. Roadhouse. Tonight. All night.” She pointed out and Dean groaned into his cup.

The two of them had been helping Ellen out in the roadhouse ever since they were able to look over the counter. She and Bobby expected them to help around the house and from they were about fourteen both of them had to go regularly to the roadhouse to help out.

Dean didn’t really mind being at the roadhouse. He often went there even if he didn’t have to work, but hanging around doing homework or talking with some of the people coming by was familiar and he liked it. Most of the peoples coming by were wolfs, and it wasn’t often they were visited by the rest of the society. It was kind of a place for the wolfs to keep to their stuff without having to be interrupted by anyone else and Dean had more than once stumbled upon someone sleeping in the back because Ellen was incapable of pushing stray dogs out into the night, as she always said.

 

 **Sam**.

Sam had been home about a week, tomorrow would be full moon and he was in his father’s office trying to plan for the bonfire.

Every full moon the pack got together in the woods, making up fire and having a great time together. It all sounded like a cliché and maybe it was, but it was a way for the Pack Alpha to meet with most of his pack and also a great social gathering.

Sam yawned and gained an annoyed look from his father, but he shrugged it off and focused back on his task at hand. He wasn’t disinterested like his father sometimes was afraid of. He just had a lot on his mind. After being away with some friends from college he was more than happy to throw himself into his role as Pack Alphas son.

In the week he had been back home he had spent a lot of time getting caught up on everything in their pack and he had spent time with his friends. Being back with them felt right. Sam didn’t even like being away for college. This was his home, the place where he belonged and the place he wanted to lead as confident and strong as his father did.

Sam had turned twenty this spring and he knew people started expecting him to look for a mate. It was one of the true downsides to being the next in line for Pack leader. Everyone looked at him, following his every move making sure he followed every rule. That’s why most of his friends teased him so much about his trip, thinking he had traveled to find a mate or something like that.

Dean was the only one not mentioning any of that. He usually didn’t engage in that kind of conversations at all and Sam often wondered why that was. Dean was the only omega in their circle of friends, the rest were betas and a few alphas. And he definitely was the only male omega. Sam knew through his father that Dean was highly protected by the members of the council and it made him a bit uneasy.

He knew it wasn’t about following him around, but it was about keeping tabs on what he did, making sure he didn’t leave the pack land and they definitely discussed how and to who he should be mated.

Dean didn’t know any of this and Sam hated being clued in on it all. Dean was his friend, his best friend, and he had no intentions of letting some old men controlling his life. Dean was too good for that. Sam heard they were planning to talk to him now that high school was over, but John had said they should hold back and wait to see what his plans for college was. If Dean decided to go to the college inside the pack land, nobody needed to worry just yet.

Sam took a deep breath and looked up at his father only to meet a questioning gaze.

“What’s on your mind, son?”  
“What? Nothing.”  
“You were really far away.” John said in his usual calm voice.

Sam shook his head and thankfully his father let it go. Instead he started talking about the practicality of moving the bonfire a bit closer to the river, but still a couple of miles into the woods. The rest of the society didn’t bother them as long as they kept to themselves, but it was always a fear that someone might find their way into their territory while they were having the full moon party. That was the time of month that the young wolfs would turn and run around for a while, stretching their legs and play with their friends as wolfs. The grown-ups usually turned too once or twice during the night so keeping away from the locals was a high priority.

 

Sam knew that Dean would be at the roadhouse most nights. After his meeting with John it was getting a bit later than he had thought, but Sam drove over to the darker side of town and walked into the dark and cozy place. He was always a little surprised at the amount of people sitting around when the outside often looked deserted. Most of them looked up and nodded in his direction before they turned back to the table again.

Ellen stood behind the counter looking at him with her sharp eyes and he waved a little awkwardly as he let his eyes wander around the room in search of Dean. He smelled him before he could see him. The sweet scent reminding him of caring and warm feelings. It was like a distant smell of lilac and fresh like grass after the rain. Dean was walking from the kitchen with three plates of burger in his hands. He walked with ease between the tables towards one in the back. He was wearing a black t-shirt that just barely reached the waistband of his worn jeans. A white, stained apron was tied low around his hips and Sam forced himself to look away as he steered towards the counter.

Ellen put a beer in front of him and Sam nodded a thanks. He tried not to turn around to stare at Dean while he waited, but it was hard. The presence of Ellen helped him control it, that woman wasn’t letting anything slip past her. It didn’t stop him from taking subtle, but deep breaths through his nose just to smell whenever Dean was close enough. Sam sometimes thought it was pathetic how much he loved the smell of Dean, but he just couldn’t help it. And now that he had been away from him for some time he felt like he had to catch up to what he had lost.

After a while Dean walked up behind the counter grinning at Sam.

“Hey. What’s up?” He asked in his usual happy voice.

“Um, nothing much. Thought I’d come by to see when your shift is up.” Sam swirled the last drops of beer inside the bottle.

“Oh, sorry man. I’m here until we close tonight. It’s been kind of crazy. But then again, it’s probably because of the full moon tomorrow. You want another one?” Dean gestured to Sam’s beer and he nodded.

He watched as Dean brought his beer up on the counter. Slender and strong hands wrapped around the bottle and he made a little face as he opened the cap before pushing it over.

“Did you drive here?”

“Yeah.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Well, I guess you’re helping me clean after my shift then.” He grinned before he rushed off as someone called his name. Sam shook his head, but couldn’t help the little smile that lingered on his lips.

 

The place started to clear out and it was about thirty minutes until closing. Sam could hear Dean laughing inside the kitchen and just a moment later the door swung open and he came out with a basket of chicken wings. He put the basked down in front of three girls that had come in giggling a couple of minutes before.

“Thank you, Dean.” They said and for a moment he stood by their table chatting. Sam always liked watching him work. Dean was good with people. Talked to them, made them feel welcome and he easily flirted with young girls like this, or picked up conversations with older men and women if he needed to.

“Hey Dean, someone’s out back want to talk to you.” Ellen said as he came over to the counter.

“Huh?” Dean let the washcloth run over the counter as he looked at Ellen.

“Benny’s out back.” She said.

“What? Why didn’t he come in?” Dean asked. Sam bit his teeth together and tried to ignore the way Ellen sent a glance in his direction. Dean disappeared out the backdoor and Sam fought the urge to follow him.

Benny had come into their lives three years back. A part of Sam should just be happy about it, because the big, burly alpha had protected Dean through his years in high school. He acted nice and never once had he tried anything funny with Dean, but in Sam’s book he was still a threat. He never really got along with the guy and the feelings were probably mutual.

Sam made himself sit in the same chair feigning a calm he didn’t feel until Dean came walking back in. His steps were light and he was smiling to himself. He sighed a little as he leaned against the counter, making sure Ellen was nowhere in sight before he stole a sip from Sam’s beer.

“Are you all set for tomorrow?” Dean looked up at him and Sam nodded, making his muscles relax. Dean didn’t smell any different than he had before he walked outside and that would mean Benny hadn’t even touched him. It was okay, Sam didn’t have to act all possessive.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re ready. We’ll meet like always in that clearing and dad wants us to stay closer to the river this time. A bunch of guys are already setting up the bonfire.” Sam nodded.

“Oh, that’s good. Didn’t you have to go with them?”

“No. Cause I’m higher up on the food chain.” Sam grinned, gaining a slap on his shoulder.

“You’re such an ass.” Dean muttered.

When the place was cleared out Dean was already finished cleaning all of the tables and put the chairs on top of most of them. Sam had been tossed a washcloth a while ago and had helped him clean some of the tables and the countertop. Ellen had counted the money and cleared out of there and Sam tried not to frown at that, because he knew Dean could protect himself. It wasn’t like he needed his guardian there to do so, but still, Ellen was strickt and scary at times and nobody in their right minds would try anything with her around.

The guy working in the kitchen was singing off key but Dean had turned up the music over the speakers and was bobbing his head and making small moves with his hips as he walked over the floor with the mop.

 

Sam couldn’t stop thinking about that once he got home for the night. Dean was tired after his shift and insisted on getting home to prepare for the next day. Sam had seen him drive down toward their house before he turned back to his parent’s mansion.

Now though, he was lying in bed trying not to think too hard about the guy, but that only made it all worse. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Dean work before, hell, he’d seen Dean do pretty much everything. It probably just was because they had been apart for a while.

Dean was like any other omega a tactile guy. He would stand by the counter leaning against Sam so their shoulders were touching. He would let his hand sometimes drop down to Sam’s forearm and squeeze while they talked about something he cared for. Unlike other omegas he was NOT happy about others making the move to touch, no matter how innocent the touch really was. The female omegas Sam had met was more than happy to lean into a touch from an alpha, but Sam had experienced a lot through the years how Dean would growl and snap at anyone trying that with him.

Sam tossed over on the side, determined to get some sleep, forcing the bulge in his boxers to ease down. Sleep, he should be sleeping instead of obsessing over things that were never going to happen.

***

The night of the bonfire Sam went with his parents to the river and found that a lot of people were already in place. The night wouldn’t begin until John arrived and lit the fire, but there was already people preparing the food and drinks, as well as blankets and a few guitars. Sam loved these nights. Everyone did. It was the one time a month they got to be what they were, a pack with wolfs bonding.

Sam looked around until he found Dean. He was sitting down with his legs crossed, his back resting against a tree. Charlie sat in front of him gesticulating eagerly. Sam smiled a little but didn’t walk over there. He knew that once they were changing they would be running together anyway.

For an omega the night of the full moon wasn’t just fun. While everyone was running around in their wolf form, high on instinct and the surrounding pack it wasn’t unusual for alphas to get into fights to impress the omegas. No matter how much it clawed at Sam to try and impress Dean he stayed by his side, making sure nobody did something they’d regret later.

When John cleared his voice to get everyone’s attention Dean’s eyes came up to meet Sam’s. He held his gaze for a moment before he smiled and looked away. Something fluttered inside Sam and he grinned back before he tried focusing on his father’s words about having a good time, staying inside the pack land and to be back in time.

There was a cheering as the fire was lit, and then they could see one after one how the wolfs turned, eager to get into their animal form and run freely for just a little while. It wasn’t like they wasn’t allowed to turn other days of the month too, but it was an itch and a need at the night of the full moon that practically forced them to turn.

Sam smiled as Dean came up to him quiet and a familiar presence as always.

“You ready?” He said with a little grin.

“Always. You?”

“You know it.” Dean was already on his way toward the woods, looking over his shoulder just as he made a jump and then he was shifted into an almost white elegant wolf. He kept looking over his shoulder while waiting for Sam to join him, and the moment Sam started to move, Dean was running.

Running was like always soothing and exhilarating. Sam laughed as Dean made a yapping sound and jumped into the air of joy. They was soon joined by more wolfs and most of their friends were running together.

Sam was not sure how long they had been running, but eventually they started on the way back to the river where they would get food and drinks with the rest of their pack. Once they tumbled back to the rest of them there were served burgers and some were handed beers. Dean stared longingly at Sam’s beer while he was given a bottle of soda.

As the Alpha’s son Sam had a duty to walk around keeping in touch with the pack. He needed to be updated and keep everyone at his side, so most of the night after the run, Sam was expected to walk around the pack, having a chat and listening to them. He didn’t really mind. He liked his pack, they were good people and he looked forward to being their leader.

By the time Sam had been around the pack people had settled into a friendly kind of chatter. A few guitars were playing soft tunes, some of the kids were already asleep and everyone seemed to enjoy the feeling of together-ness.

Sam turned around looking for Dean, it was a habit of his, he just couldn’t help it, and found him sitting down on the soft ground with his legs crossed, picking at a marshmallow. Next to him, on a log, Benny sat with one thigh pressed against Dean’s side while he too was playing with one of those sticky white things. They seemed to enjoy themselves and Sam realized he hadn’t really seen them together since he got home. And now that he did, he just wasn’t sure if he liked watching Dean lean into his touch and look so content. Those were actions he only ever allowed Sam to do, and now he shared them with Benny too.

Benny was sitting behind him, protective and smiling. They struggled a while with their marshmallows when Dean’s laugh reached Sam. He swallowed and made himself concentrate on something else. His fists were clenched tight and he took a few deep breaths. He couldn’t afford to lose it, not tonight, not in front of Dean, but just the sight of him with someone else like that made Sam’s insides twist and he wanted to bare his teeth at Benny for being so close. It was ridiculous, Dean had been friends with Benny for a while and he was absolutely allowed to have the friends he wanted. Sam decided it was best if he put some distance between them and headed over to some of his friends.


	3. Heating up

**Dean**.

Ever since the bonfire Dean had been feeling a bit itchy. He couldn’t explain what it was about. He snapped at the people around him for no particular reason half the time and the rest he was sulking with his head down feeling bad that he had snapped at them.

He had been forced to put in extra time at the roadhouse since it was summertime and people tended to stop by more. If he wasn’t at the roadhouse he was working at the garage with Bobby. He had a car standing there waiting for him. A black thing of beauty that he was going to fix up. Bobby helped him get hold of missing parts and taught him everything he needed to know about working on cars.

It was a great way for Dean to put his mind to rest. He could spend hours beneath his car, sweaty and dirty but entirely happy about doing just that.

Lately, though he couldn’t seem to find his peace anywhere. He worked harder on the car, sure, but his mind was still restless. At last he decided one week of it was enough so he called Sam to ask if he wanted to go out and have a few beers that night.

Part of the problem was that he felt Sam had been avoiding him as of late. He had been distant and busy most of the time. This night was no different, as Sam’s mother was having a birthday party. Which was fine. Dean wouldn’t have thought Sam was going to skip that. It was still a bit annoying. He had barely seen him at the Roadhouse the entire week and Dean missed him. Missed his goofy friend that was tall and broad with floppy hair.

Sam called him the next day but Dean had already agreed to be at the Roadhouse for most of the day. He promised he would stop by after and Sam seemed fine with that.

Dean was used to people watching him while he worked. People around him always said he looked good and being an omega, he was interesting especially to newcomers. Nobody dared to touch him, both because Dean would cut their hands off and because they were afraid of Ellen. She wouldn’t allow anything like that in there especially not with her son.

Still, Dean wandered around feeling off. His skin hot and he wanted to hiss at the ones who stared a little too long. After his shift Ellen looked at him with her firm eyes telling him to go straight home. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew she was right. He knew that going home would be the smart and only right thing to do. Another part of his mind could only think of seeing Sam. Wanted to meet him, missed him until it hurt him almost physically. So instead of being smart he drove ahead to his friend. His palms a bit sweaty, but otherwise feeling ready for almost anything.

Dean got out of the car and walked towards the large house. It was quiet, and all of the cars except for Sam’s were gone. He walked into the house like he used to and listened for Sam. Before he had time to head for the stairs Sam was already on his way down.

“Hey, Dean. Sorry about… oh god.” Sam stopped short on the steps, staring at Dean with wide eyes and his nostrils flaring.

Dean looked up at him in confusion until the nagging at the back of his mind finally made sense. Yes, he should definitely have gone home as fast as possible. It didn’t matter that his body was happy to smell the alpha, he still should have headed home, because being in frickin’ heat in front of Sam hadn’t happened since the day Sam found him. Dean had sworn it wouldn’t happen again after that because that shit was fucking humiliating.

He started to back up a few steps but Sam was there all of a sudden, so close Dean could feel the warmth coming off of him and he wanted to bare his neck and rub against him. When Dean bumped against the door a quiet gasp escaped from his lips and Sam was standing just a few inches away. He wasn’t touching him at all, merely bent his head down drawing in a deep breath; scenting him. And Dean, with his traitorous body moved subtly so his head tilted and his neck was just that tiny bit more available for Sam to sniff on. His heart was racing inside his chest, leaving bruises against his ribs and his knees were about to buckle.

“Fuck, how can you smell so good?” Sam rasped. His voice hoarse and when Dean dared to look up and meet his eyes they were glazed over with want and desperation. That’s when Sam came even closer. All that long, lean body pressed up against the entire length of Dean and he let his head fall back against the door with a soft thud. Sam let his nose trace his jaw and down his exposed neck and a growl resonated from deep in his throat. A primal sound, so hot Dean couldn't help the huff of breath that escaped over his lips.

Dean could feel how his body responded to that and he pushed his body against Sam’s. The smell of Sam and alpha clouded his head and he could feel himself getting slick; ready for the alpha. Sam could probably feel it and pushed closer, so close Dean could feel a growing bulge against his own crotch. With a light touch of teeth against the tender skin of his neck Dean’s breath hitched and Sam snarled. Then all of a sudden Dean was cold. When he managed to open his eyes Sam was clinging to the stairs, staring at Dean with an animalistic look in his face. His chest was heaving as he huffed out a shaky breath.

“Gotta get you home. What the fuck are you even doing here?” Sam glared.

“I missed you.” Dean said and blushed from the way his voice sounded to pitiful and needy. Sam swallowed hard and turned around to grab his keys from its place in the bowl by the stairs.

“Well, I promise I’ll come by once you’re… um… you know, soon. Come on. I’ll take you home.”

“My car’s here.” Dean protested as Sam pushed him out the door.

“You’re not driving.” Sam told him and a thrill of want went down Dean’s spine at the way Sam’s voice got all insisting and alpha. Damn was he far out of his mind here.

The car ride home was made in a deafening silence, Sam was clinging to the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white and his breath was coming in short puffs through his mouth. Dean tried to ignore the way Sam’s smell was all over the car and even more so the way that smell made him want to throw himself against that firm body sitting in the next seat. He was starting to sweat and he was hard in his jeans by the time he could see his home. Dean almost begged Sam to stop the car so he could get out instead of having to be seen like this. He knew Sam never would allow that.

Instead of heading off the moment Dean was out of the car, Sam got out too and made sure Dean made it into the house and up the stairs. The whole way Dean walked with his back straight and a hand covering his front, pretending the heat wasn’t making him want to lie down to spread his legs and whimper for Sam.

“Thanks, man. I’m real sorry about this.”

“It’s okay. Just… call if you need anything… um, if I can help you, you know… I mean… just, I’ll see you later.” Sam actually blushed and rubbed his neck nervously as he stumbled over his words and Dean would have laughed if he wasn’t seconds away from begging him to stay. So he just nodded and made a motion for the bathroom. Thankfully Sam took the hint and headed for the door.

Once he was alone Dean locked the door, pulled his clothes off and fell down on the bed with a frustrated groan. With the lingering smell of Sam in the room and the rest of his shame left him Dean sighed and started stroking his hard cock to the memory of the firm alpha pressed against him. The slick between his cheeks were increasing and Dean bit into the pillow as he circled the rim with a finger, drawing out the pleasure. His heats usually contained a few fantasies about Sam but this was a whole new level in which he had actually gotten a taste of what it could be like if Sam had lost his control. Dean moaned in frustration again, but with his fingers pushing into his hole and the other hand stroking his aching cock he soon forgot about it and let go of anything except the release he needed.

 

Omegas would go into heat about four times a year because it wasn’t a short little itch like what the betas got. An omega's heat would drain them for power, leave them needy and just about strip them for dignity. At least that’s what Dean was sure it did. He hated everything about it. He wouldn’t even be around his own family for the first two days after it hit. Instead he would be locked into his room, trying to get off somehow, but knowing nothing would begin to cover what he really needed. Still, he could try. Stroking himself was just like having a sip of salt water when he was really thirsty, so Dean had discretely ordered toys that could help him out a bit. The rest of the time he tried to sleep and ignore the constant need.

Dean wanted to cry from shame at the way he had pressed himself to Sam, practically begged him to do just as he pleased. A part of him knew that a lesser alpha would have taken what was offered and that made Dean feel even worse about the whole stupid thing. Because that made him feel rejected. Sam didn’t want him, not like that. He knew that Sam was the kind of person who wouldn’t do something towards anybody without their consent. It didn’t help his wounded pride to know that. In all their years together Dean knew about Sam’s preferences. Nothing between them had given any indication that Sam thought of him as anything other than his friend. It was irrational because Dean knew that Sam looked for a girl, a female omega. And that’s what he should have too, as the next in line as leading alpha.

A male omega didn’t really have a purpose. Legend would say that male omegas were born when the pack had reached balance. A male omega was supposed to be a symbol that the pack had what it needed and was in a rich place with good leaders, enough omegas to produce heirs and enough betas to keep the place safe and controlled.

Dean didn’t see it like that, especially since he wasn’t even born in this pack. He just happened to land there after he was forced to leave. He knew that John appreciated him and suspected that maybe he viewed Dean as per the legend said even if it wasn’t right.

In addition to being from a different pack, Dean also felt a male omega was a waste of energy. Because he was all man, he was strong and brave and good like any beta, yet he had to be needy and affectionate like an omega. Then there were these heats. Why did he even have them when a male omega wasn’t meant bear children? Heats was something females had to suffer through so that they could get pregnant. A male omega needed to go through that without having children. At least that's what they had for the last decade at least. So yeah, not much came from this heat other than frustrating horniness and a grumpy Dean who this time around felt really bad about his condition because of how it happened.

Truth be told, in day to day life Dean didn’t mind being an omega. It even had its perks. People expected him to be temperamental and a little flirty, which suited him fine. The pack also had a kind of law about having to look out for their omegas. Somewhere deep down, in spite of his growling and insisting that he could manage on his own, Dean liked that Sam felt the need to know he got home safe, and that Benny insisted on driving him all the way to his doorstep instead of dropping him off by the road leading to his house like he did with his other friends.

 

On day three Dean crawled out of his room and headed for the kitchen in search of something to eat. Ellen always left sandwiches outside his bedroom during these days, and Dean was more than grateful. Now that he had some time between the waves of heat hit him he was in need for some company and some food. Jo was sitting by the table shuffling soup into her mouth.

“Hi.” She said with barely a glance from her magazine.

“Hi, Jo. Any soup left?”

“Mm. On the stove. Baguettes in the oven.” She said with her mouth full.

Dean made himself a bowl and sighed happily when he saw it was Ellen’s baguettes with garlic butter. He slumped down by the table and kicked Jo’s chair in the process.

“Wha’?”

“What’s going on? Why aren’t you at the Roadhouse?”

“Because it’s quiet there.” She said.

Dean nodded and focused on the hot soup.

“How are you doing?”

“Great.” Dean rolled his eyes and Jo huffed.

“I still don’t understand why you can’t go on suppressants or get a friend to help you out.” Jo said.

Dean sighed a little. It wasn’t the first time Jo suggested this and truth be told he wasn’t sure why he wouldn’t use suppressants, but he didn’t like the idea of messing with his biology. It was stupid, since he wasn’t even made to have children, but still. Maybe he'd go on them when he got into college. Jo had mentioned asking a friend, and Dean knew that some omegas would get a beta to help them through the worst. He mostly just thought of it as a way for Jo to tease him. He couldn't seriously consider it since he really just wanted it to be Sam.

“What can I say? I’m independent.” Dean sipped his soup.

“Right. People miss you, you know.”

“Of course they do. I’m awesome.” He grinned.

“Yeah, in your head.”

Dean kicked her chair again and Jo laughed at him.

 

In between waves of need and want Dean managed to get some things done in his room. He planned what to do next on his car, he obsessed over what to do about his situation with Sam, and he got to practice on his guitar. When it all came to an end maybe it hadn’t been a total waste of time. Dean always was like that during a heat. He hated it immensely as it kept going, but by the end of the week he was feeling better. Ready to get out of the house, meet his friends and feel a bit refreshed almost.

Nobody ever commented on his days absent. He knew his friends had to know and in the beginning he had been a little embarrassed by it, but nobody ever seemed to think it was anything strange. It was just the way it was and Dean knew that there were rules. If anyone said something to make him feel bad about it they could get punished, because in this pack they treated their omegas with great care and respect. Most of the time.

Usually after his heat Dean called up some of his friends and asked them to go out with him. Go eat a burger and have a few beers, just to get back into the game with them. In the span of the week cut off from most of them he still had contact into the real world. He chatted with most of them online and a few of them through his games. It was only Sam who had been radio silent the entire week and it made Dean really uneasy. He was the one he talked to the most. Sam would often send him links to music, recommend movies and just send him funny pictures to cheer him up. This time, nothing. Dean was nervous about the whole thing, afraid he might be reading too much into it, but at the same time thinking it had to be because of what happened when he came by in the beginning of the week. So instead of calling his friends Dean quietly walked into the garage and slid under his car.

 

 **Sam**.

Sam was miserable. Six days of absolute misery. He kept pacing back and forth inside his room or outside in the garden trying to do something useful and not make his mother suspicious. Like that was ever possible. His head kept going over and over what happened and his body even more so.

It was like he couldn’t get it out of his head at all. He had gotten home after making sure Dean was locked up in his room, but after that he hadn’t been able to keep his mind clear. He’d gone into the shower in hopes of washing the scent of the sweet omega off his skin. He had hated himself when he couldn’t help it and gave into his aching cock and had an amazing orgasm to the thought and memory of Dean and how good it would have felt to pin him down and knot him.

Sam had always been attracted to Dean and especially his scent, in a kind of weird way. He had always felt the need to protect and be close to him, but until now he hadn’t realized that he was well on his way to view Dean as a potential mate. Or that was partly a lie, because he had always been possessive over Dean towards everyone, he just hadn’t made it a conscious thought.

Because Sam hadn’t let himself think of Dean like that he had made an effort not to jack off to the thought of him before. Now that he had given in he couldn’t seem to stop. It felt like he was going into heat too, his cock throbbing and his knot even more so with the need to push into a hot and tight hole. By the time he was able to cool down he was just ashamed and guilty. He had almost jumped Dean in their hallway, probably scared him or repulsed him. Well, not scared him, Dean had made some delicious sounds and he hadn’t been pushing Sam away. Still, Sam had prided himself in being in control of his urges and especially around Dean. And then he had almost let his teeth sink into his delicate skin – Sam’s mouth still watered at the thought and he was so turned on he couldn’t help that his dick got hard at the mere thought of what his friend was going through at the time. God, was he a bad alpha and an even worse friend.

By the fourth day Sam had slumped down inside the kitchen drinking his coffee while trying to keep up with his mother’s conversation. He was running on little sleep and was itching to call Dean and apologize, almost as much as he wanted to hide away forever, afraid he might have ruined their friendship.

“Sammy. What’s going on with you?” His mother asked.

“What? Oh, nothing much.” He tried a smile.

“Yeah? So there’s no reason why I’ve told you three times that I’ll be visiting my sister this weekend and you haven’t responded?” She gave him a little smile and Sam stared down into his practically untouched toast.

“You know you can talk to me, right?”

Sam swallowed. “I know.” He whispered.

Mary waited a moment before she got back to her dishes.

“You can start with telling me about your trip.” She smiled and Sam forced his mind to go back to that. He could talk about his trip for a while, at least he could be distracted enough to stop obsessing.

So he told his mother more about where they had been and what was going on. Then he told her about how his friend teased him about searching for a mate in a different pack. From that it was easy to start talking about how Dean didn’t talk about that, and then all of a sudden he was telling her about how he had lost control in the face of Dean in heat.

By the time he was finished he stared desperately at his mother with his face flushed and both hands in his hair.

Mary smiled and put an arm over his shoulders in a hug.

“Sweet little boy, you shouldn’t beat yourself up over this.” She said squeezing him a little tighter.

“But I do. I didn’t ask his permission, I just forced myself on him like… any sleazy alpha.”

“Yeah, well, nature is hard to fight against. You’re young and usually an omega in heat will either use suppressants or they will stay home. You don’t get a chance to get used to the impact of their scent.”

“I know, but this is Dean! I… I didn’t want to mess it up with him. He’s already so angry whenever someone tries something with him. He hates it.”

Mary combed her fingers through his hair.

“Listen to me, Sammy. When his heat is over, talk to him. If he’s mad, he won’t stay like that for long. There’s so much going on when an omega is in heat that I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Sam took a deep breath giving a nod to his mother.

“Yeah, I’ll… I’ll try talking to him.” He muttered.

As he walked back upstairs he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t told his mother about how he had grazed his teeth against tender skin on Dean's neck. It felt too intimate and too much to handle right now.

 

On the fifth day Sam still hadn’t gotten much sleep, but his mind was a little bit more at ease from his chat with Mary and he attended a meeting with his father and members from the council where they talked about regulation of the pack land. He was slowly getting responsibilities from his father and it was a challenge he liked to take on.

When the week came to an end Sam was back to worrying. He knew that he usually spoke with Dean through the week, but this time it had been totally quiet. He had no idea what to say to him other than try to explain himself. Part of him was so ashamed still with his behavior and he thought Dean would be able to see right through him and how he had spent way too much time thinking about Dean while jerking off. He wasn’t sure he would be able to face his friend.

Sam decided he should head for the Roadhouse. Chances were he would meet Dean there sometime during the night, and it would be crowded so if Dean was mad they were in a public place. Cowardly yes. God was he bad at thig alpha thing. When Sam got there the place was crawling with guests, Ellen looked warm and Jo was almost running between the tables along with their other waitresses. But no Dean.  
He sat down by the counter and waited until Jo came over.

“Hi. Can I get you anything? It’s crazy here tonight.” She brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face while looking expectantly at him.

“Uh, no… not really. I was looking for Dean.” He told her.

“Oh, well he’s probably under the hood of his car or something. You should just go out there.” She smiled.

“Okay, thanks Jo.”

She hurried off and Sam walked back outside. He shouldn’t be acting like a scared puppy and instead get on with it so he drove over to Bobby’s property. In spite of it being a small house with quite the mess outside of cars in any state of fixing, the place radiated home. He always felt like he was welcome there and no matter how busy, Ellen and Bobby managed to mix up some food when Dean brought friends over and the never complained about small space or untidy house.

It was nothing like the mansion Sam had grown up in, yet he knew first hand that there was no less love in a place like this.

Sam stopped his car and headed around to the garage. Music was playing from the radio and Sam had to smile when he recognized Dean’s boot sticking out from under a car that bobbed the rhythm to the music. Dean didn’t seem to hear him when he called his name so Sam gave his leg a little push.

“Ow, fuck!” Sounded from underneath the car as some tool fell to the ground. For a second Dean went absolutely still and Sam knew he had probably scented him, then he was in motion and rolled out from under the car.  
Sam had seen Dean like that countless times, but it felt different now. The grease stains and sweat did nothing to dampen the good looks on the guy. Dean reached for a ripped up cloth and started drying his hands.

“Hi.” He said with a slight blush to his cheeks.

“Hi. Feeling better?” Sam asked and leaned against the side of the car. Dean’s eyes flickered to the place where Sam’s jeans met the car before he looked away.

“Yeah, sure.” He nodded a little but made himself busy walking over to the front of the car looking down under the hood.

“Yeah? That’s good.” Sam muttered and wanted to kick himself for making this so awkward.

For a moment the only sound in the garage was the radio that kept playing some tunes. Sam’s heart was beating hard as he tried to think of a way to get past this awkwardness.

“Look, Dean…”

“Sam, I…”

Both talked at once. Dean blushed again which was something Sam hadn’t seen all that often and he couldn’t help that he found it absolutely adorable.

“You go first.” Dean said in a soft, submissive voice that was unfamiliar coming from him. A voice that also spoke directly to the alpha in Sam.

Sam cleared his voice and stood from the car.

“Dean, I’m… I didn’t mean to act the way I did the other day. It just… took me by surprise.”

Dean looked up at him, his eyes wide and so green and he had a frown of concern in his forehead.

“Yeah I… I shouldn’t have come there.” He muttered.

“No, it’s not that. I want to apologize for the way I charged on you. Its… I know how you feel about someone just… um, you know, doesn’t ask. And I…” Sam huffed and pushed a hand through his hair.

“I get it.” Dean nodded. “But it was my fault anyway for not realizing sooner what was going on.” He gritted his teeth like he wanted to say something else but stopped himself.

“Dean, you know it’s not. You can’t help what you have to go through. I kind of just lost it I guess.” Sam cleared his voice again awkwardly.

“I know, it’s just the way your… alpha… would react to any omega, so let’s just not talk about it anymore and move on.” Dean suggested.

Sam didn’t want it to end with that because he was positive he wouldn’t have reacted that strongly to just any omega. It was Dean that made him bare his teeth and go all crazy, but how could he tell him that without coming across as even worse than he already had.

So he nodded slowly.

“Its… I mean, are we good?” Sam said and Dean gave him a quick smile.

“Of course. So now that you’re here, you want to go down to the river or something?” Dean didn’t miss a beat and it seemed they were back to their old selves. Sam still didn’t feel all that satisfied about their conversation, but for now he would take what he could get.

“Yeah, sure I can do that.” He said quietly.

“Great. Let me just grab a shower and a pair of shorts.” Dean smiled and then he was gone.

 

Going to the river, though, Sam wasn’t sure how he was going to comprehend. Because it would mean watching Dean almost naked, and also wet. He was supposed to keep better control of his thoughts and urges, but lately it had proved difficult.

They drove by Sam’s home to get his change of clothes before they headed for the river. Like always on a summer day with bright sun there were lots of people there already. Most of them were from the pack, but there were also those who dared to hang with the wolves who splashed around with them. Even if the society wasn't really devided into wolfs and humans it was most common that the wolves kept to themselves. Humans got to know the wolves through school and a lot of them had friends that wasn't part of the their pack.

Sam watched as Dean was greeted by his friends. It wasn’t like Sam didn’t know them too, but people seemed to want to have Dean’s attention. Being the Pack Alpha’s son Sam was used to attention. He was used to people licking his back, and people who made an effort to be noticed by him. It was a little bit different from the kind of attention Dean got. Most tough alphas wanted to impress him. Show off muscled bodies and making Dean laugh. Even some beta’s seemed to want his eyes on them, and it made Sam feel like an idiot, and possessive beyond control.

Sam knew how the wolves often spoke of male omegas. It didn’t matter if they were into guys themselves, but getting a male omega into their bed was something a lot of them wanted to put on their bucket list. Sam had heard talk of it in college and it always made his stomach curl unpleasantly. Maybe because he had known Dean almost half his life and he couldn’t imagine him acting like they spoke of. Like that’s what a male omega was supposed to want.

Dean nudged Sam’s shoulder, asking if he wanted to get in before he pulled the shirt over his head. Sam nodded a little numb and tried to shake his thoughts. It was just stupid. Dean was a good boy, and if he were hooking-up around the pack Sam would have known. Besides he tried telling himself, it wasn’t like it was any of his business anyway.

 

Summer was about having a great time. Nobody had to be in school, most of them was without much responsibilities yet, and they could just hang around in the river all day long if they wanted.

Sam and Dean may have talked and tried to clear out whatever had happened between them, but it didn’t mean that there wasn’t an awkwardness still lingering. Sam still felt a little uneasy when he wanted to watch Dean as he jumped into the water and showed up again all grins and dripping hair. Dean also seemed to smile a little too bright at him and make an effort to cover up the weirdness.

Thankfully Sam also knew most of the people there so he hung around with them, laughing and throwing a ball between them in the water. He couldn’t help the way he kind of kept an eye on Dean and he tried not to grit his teeth too hard whenever Dean leaned too close to someone or were hanging off someone’s back in an attempt to duck them under the water.

It was especially one beta that Dean seemed to get along with so well that even Benny frowned slightly. He wasn’t really a part of their circle or friends, but Sam knew Dean went to school with him. His name was Michael, a charming guy with dark hair, expressive eyes and was known for being a friendly and reliable beta amongst them.

Since Sam was busy with playing ball and Benny had arrived late Dean had found his friend and hadn’t moved from his side ever since. Sam watched them sit on the riverside talking, both really invested in the conversation. Later they were swimming together to cool down, and other times they were laughing and splashing water on each other.

Later when they all had finished swimming and sat down in the grass Dean slumped down next to Sam with Michael next to him. Someone had brought beer, a guitar was pulled out and a fire was lit. People chatted and laughed quietly in the dark and Sam listened to Dean’s soft voice as he talked to Michael. After a while Sam leaned towards Dean.

“I have a meeting in the morning, so I’ll have to go. You wanna come get your car?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean smiled bright at him and a warm feeling settled in Sam’s gut. Dean said goodbye to those nearby and got to his feet.

Dean sighed as he leaned back in the car seat. Sam wanted to breathe in long and slow to feel the scent of him, happy that at least Dean was leaving with him.

“I haven’t seen Michael since school ended. He’s been traveling around to some colleges to decide where he wanted to go.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm. He’s not decided entirely yet, but I think he’ll be going to the coast. He talked so much about it.” Dean looked happy. His face warm and skin glowing from a day in the sun. Sam smiled back at him, thinking things were back to normal. And he probably wouldn’t have to worry about Michael since he was moving in a month anyway.


	4. Running with me, running from me

Dean. 

The next week went by in a flash. Dean was working, but he spent almost every day with Michael. He had come by the Roadhouse two days after they met by the river, and they had ended up going to his place to hang around. Michael came from an all beta family and he had both older and younger siblings running around. A bit of bickering and lots of yelling and jokes all around. 

After that first evening together they seemed to become even closer. Dean still had to work at the Roadhouse and he also met Sam and his other friends, but somehow he was spending most of his free time with Michael. The light flirting between them felt nice, they were just having some fun. Both knew that by the end of the month they would probably go their separate ways and they just wanted to take this time to have some fun.

 

One afternoon at the end of that first week Michael and Dean sat by the bar in the Roadhouse eating burgers and talking about colleges. Michael had his plans ready, he would study art and maybe some philosophy. He wanted to live amongst people who enjoyed life day by day. 

“You should have been there too, you know.” Michael said as he lifted his glass. The muscles on his arm showing where his t-shirt tightened around it. Dean pulled his eyes up to meet Michael’s. 

“And do what exactly?”

“I don’t know. Get into some program with stuff you like. You’re good with numbers, and you like to read the heavy stuff, so why not some finance crap? Or maybe literature.”

“Finance crap?” Dean huffed and his eyes crinkled in contained laugh. 

Michael rolled his eyes and pressed his thigh against Dean’s. 

“You know what I mean. I bet this college can offer so much more than the one here in town.” He said as he took a large bite of his burger. 

Dean just watched as Michael chewed on his burger and his thoughts were spinning. Michael had already decided to move closer to the coast. He had gotten his dorm room, and was beyond excited. Dean felt a growing excitement along with him and in the back of his mind he started looking at the options he had. 

He hadn’t really intended to leave this town. He was safe here and he still remembered all too well what could happen to him out there. John had also warned him when he first was offered to stay, that if he left his pack land it would be harder to keep him safe, and if someone were looking for Dean, they could get to him out there. 

John hadn’t said that to make sure Dean stayed. It was meant to inform Dean about what he could expect if he decided to move on. And Dean already knew, because he had lived long enough to know.

That was years ago, though, Dean reasoned. He had run from an abusive family, a father who wanted nothing to do with him other than make money off of him. Dean shuddered, he was NOT going to think about that. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone had come to the pack land looking for him. 

A part of him had unconsciously decided to stay safe in this pack land forever, because he was happy here. He liked the people around him and he had what he needed. Now, as Michael went on and on about this college on the coast Dean could picture beaches, light clothing, coffee shops and any other cliché. A college with a campus so big he wouldn’t be able to meet everyone going there in his three years of education. It was terrifying and so, so tempting. Even if Dean hadn’t seen himself as an adventurous kind of guy maybe it was time he tried something new for a change. 

After Dean went home he started making some research on his options. Looking at places to live, and programs to choose from. Earlier that year when they had applied to colleges he had sent in applications to several places just for kicks. Through the summer he had gotten answers from them, and he already had a few to choose from. He hadn’t answered any of them, and it was still time to do so. He just had to decide which one to turn down and which one to accept. 

Dean was lying in bed when his phone buzzed on the pillow next to him. Sam’s name blinked on the screen and a text ticked in about a bonfire. He texted back that he’d be there and then he called Michael. 

“Hey, man.”

“Hi. Was just about to call, someone said there was a party going on by the river again.” Michael sounded cheerful. 

“Yes, I heard.”

“Want me to come pick you up?”

“Sure. I’ll be ready in a few.” 

 

Before he could get outside Ellen made sure he ate a sandwich and Jo had teased him about going out with his ‘boooyfriend’ again. Dean had flipped her off which only made her laugh harder because of his blush. When he finally grabbed his jacket and headed out the door he shook his head thinking of his stupid family, but he grinned at Michael when he got into his car. 

The riverside was already crawling with people, some more buzzed than others. There was a slight frown between Sam’s eyes when he first spotted Dean, but when Dean smiled it almost disappeared as he smiled back. 

Dean headed over to him and was happy to spend some time catching up with him. Sam seemed to get more and more responsibilities from his father, which made him busy, and Dean had to admit he had spent a lot of time with Michael lately. 

“I’ve been sitting inside the office all day so I couldn’t pass on this opportunity to get out.” Sam sighed. 

“Yeah, I bet. So it’s all work then?”

“Pretty much. Dad wants me to arrange everything for the next full moon.” Sam let his head fall back to get the last of his beer from the bottle and Dean watched as his throat worked around the liquid. He forced his mouth to close and looked away. 

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

Sam shrugged. 

“I guess. It’s… I mean, it’s what I’m supposed to do so…” 

“I think you’ll do great. You already know what to do, so don’t sweat it.” Dean let his hand linger on Sam’s forearm and enjoyed it when Sam looked down and smiled. 

The beer was good and Dean found himself getting pleasantly buzzed as the night went on. He knew he probably should slow down, but he felt good as he was dancing around the fire with Charlie and Michael. 

When he wanted to go over and get Sam to join them he was instead met with the sight of a girl nested over his long legs. They were just talking, but the way she were leaning close and Sam’s hand sitting on her hips like he was familiar with them made Dean swallow hard. His good mood vanished and he had to take deep breaths. 

Before he could turn around and leave Sam looked up over her shoulder and met Dean’s eyes. Dean forced a grin on his face and mouthed ‘sorry.’ Sam shook his head slightly as to say he didn’t mind, but Dean backed away from them cursing his stupid heart.

Dean wasn’t stupid. He had no notions that Sam was different from others when it came to this. First of all he was the Pack Alpha’s son which made him desirable to a lot of their peers. Secondly, Sam was handsome, tall and a good guy, which also made him something close to perfect boyfriend material. And Sam liked that attention. Dean hadn’t seen him with a lot of girls. He’d seen him dancing at a few parties and maybe a bit of kissing here and there, but this felt like more than that. It felt more intimate, more like foreplay, and Dean did not want to think about Sam in that context. Nope, he wasn’t going to go down that road.

So instead he headed back to Michael and Charlie who had joined Kevin to see who could down their beer the fastest. Dean threw himself into it with them and didn’t protest when Michael wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

 

Dean wasn’t very drunk when the party came to an end. He had made an effort to have fun, not keeping tabs on where Sam was and even when both he and Madison came to join them Dean invited them into their game. 

Michael was close by the entire night too and Dean felt a kind of anticipation when he got into his car before driving home. 

“You sure you’re okay to drive?” Dean asked. 

“Course.” Michael huffed and started up the car. Dean didn’t mention that they both were a little drunk and that they probably shouldn’t be driving. Instead he sat back, put on his seat belt and paid attention as they headed slowly down the road. 

Michael stopped next to Dean’s home and let his head fall against the headrest. 

“I really had a great time today.” He said. 

“Yeah, it was good.” Dean smiled and pulled off the seat belt. He turned slightly towards Michael in his seat. 

“Well, thanks for driving me home.” 

Michael turned to look at him and something in Dean’s chest made a jump. He watched with a pounding heart as Michael leaned towards him. With just inches between them he stopped and Dean made a move the rest of the way. 

The kiss was soft and wet. Both a little uncoordinated, but when a hand came up to touch his cheek Dean sighed and leaned into it. Michael pulled him closer and their lips moved against each other. A quiet moan escaped Michael when Dean parted his lips and let him in. Their tongues playing with more intent, still wet and slow. Dean let out a groan low in his throat and tangled his fingers in Michael’s dark hair. 

Dean didn’t know how long they made out. He just knew that he was out of breath and decidedly hard when he pulled back. 

“I should probably… um…” He motioned to the house, voice a little shaky. 

“Yeah. Good night, Dean.” Michael rasped. 

Dean nodded and climbed out of the car. His heart still beating faster, and face feeling hot. 

 

The next two weeks were similar to the first one. Dean were hanging out with Michael and after their first kiss they often found time to be alone. Dean wanted to blame the full moon for his actions one night, but it could easily be because how he had seen Sam walk into a coffee shop with that brunette tucked safely by his side. 

Michael had parked the car at the end of an old road, almost hidden behind trees and grass. Dean had already crawled into Michaels lap and the windows had started fogging. Michaels t-shirt had been tossed into the backseat and Dean’s was somewhere on the dashboard. 

Both were breathing heavily and when Michael’s fingers found his nipples and pinched them Dean arched his back with a long whine. 

“Fuck, Dean you’re hot.” Michael breathed against his neck, sucking a mark just below the hem of his shirt.

Dean hummed and rolled his hips in a slow circle. He could feel the outline of Michael’s hard cock press up against his ass, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew they should stop. Most of this came from all of the animalistic hormones running so much hotter this close to the full moon, and Dean wasn’t certain this was how he wanted it to go down. 

“Yeah.” Michael sighed and his fingers pressed into Dean’s ass cheeks through his jeans. Dean moaned which seemed to encourage the man beneath him. Long fingers traced the waistband until they stopped over the button of his jeans. Dean’s breath hitched and his heart made a painful and sickening jump, but he kept letting his tongue glide against Michael’s. 

Dean tried to calm himself, the voice at the back of his head was silenced and Dean was left gasping at the first touch to his dick. 

“You look great like this, Dean.” Michael muttered and wrapped his hand tight around Dean. The first few strokes were tentative and slow, but still enough for Dean to feel his head getting fuzzy with want. 

He barely felt how Michael opened his own jeans and suddenly there was a hard length pressing against Dean’s. The thin cloth of Michael’s boxers were between them, but something seemed to snap inside Dean. He groaned as he smacked their lips together and his hips started working in an uneven rhythm. He practically rubbed off against Michael’s cock and tight abs and he couldn’t even feel ashamed. Michael held him tighter and pressed his head back against the headrest while his breath came out in tightly controlled huffs. 

Dean wasn’t able to stop as he chased down his orgasm and when it finally hit he pressed hard against Michael while his hips snapped forward in short thrusts, come spurting over both their stomachs, and his breath coming in gasps. He barely registered how Michael tensed under him before there was wet ropes blending with the mess already there between them. 

 

Sam. 

The summer was about to come to an end and Sam was planning the last full moon of the season. Next one would be after school had started so this was their last chance to really celebrate. He was stressed out because he knew it mattered. It mattered how he chose to arrange the last official event of the summer. He wanted the pack to enjoy it, and to appreciate what he did. Nobody wanted a big change, but everybody wanted it to be a party. 

Sam also had a hard time focusing, because he felt like he had gotten himself into some kind of web. Madison started to hang around more. They weren’t together, but they still spent time with each other. Time that felt like dates, and definitely something that was supposed to progress into something more. He felt the pressure in the way Madison urged them on and the pleasant smiles from his mother.

In addition to that he had to watch Dean run around giggling with Michael all the time. Whenever Sam went to see Dean, Michael was there too. And if he wasn’t then Dean was smelling like him all over. It made Sam’s insides turn uncomfortably, and his wolf wanted to come out with its possessive nature. Sam hadn’t seen any indication that Dean slept with anyone before, and Sam could pretend Dean hadn’t ever let anyone touch him like that even if he knew it was stupid. Now, he wasn’t able to deny it anymore because of the way Dean smelled and there was a kind of different glow about him. One night when he noticed what had to be a hickey on Dean’s collarbone Sam almost burst out in anger. Instead he lay awake the whole night trying not to think about what that meant. 

 

A few nights before the full moon Dean came over to Sam’s place and they sat around eating chips, drinking soda and playing on play station. Just like old times with only the two of them. It felt good, like things were back to normal. 

“I’ve been looking at colleges.” Dean announced suddenly. 

“Yeah?” Sam wasn’t really paying much attention, too caught up in the game, on getting his car past the finish line before Dean did. 

“Mm. Haven’t given an answer yet to the ones I got in to, but thought about going to one down south.” Dean continued. 

Sam’s car veered on the road. 

“South?” Sam asked tightly. His mind spinning with images of Dean leaving, of him going away to a different city, all alone. He gripped tight around the controller. 

“Yeah, I mean, they got great recommendations and I always wanted to live somewhere hot.” Dean chuckled. 

“Oh.” Sam dared a glance in Dean’s direction. He looked a little tense, but his car wasn’t having any troubles.

“So I… Uh… I know I’ll have to talk to John about it, but I thought, since you’re… I don’t know, but I’ll probably need to be introduced to a different pack, and John already has contacts in the south, right?” Dean cleared his throat. 

“Sure, he’s got a brother living there so…” Sam didn’t recognize his hollow voice. 

“Cool.”

“What does Bobby and Ellen say about this?” Sam asked after a moment in silence. He was getting closer to the finish line and Dean was right behind him. 

He could feel Dean shrugging next to him. 

“Not much. I don’t think they really mind though.” Dean said. 

Sam took a steadying breath. The silence stretched out until both of them had crossed the finish line. Dean rubbed his neck a little uncomfortably and Sam leaned back against his bed. 

“What made you change your mind? I thought you were set on the local college.” 

Dean stared at his hands for a moment. 

“Well, I talked to Michael about it, and well, I guess it got me thinking.”

“Like what?”

“Like, how this is the time when I have the chance to do something like that. I’m young and have opportunities, right? It’s better to head out for a bit now than later.” He looked a little nervous. Sam didn’t say anything for a while. He wondered if Dean meant ‘later’ as in later when he was married and maybe had children. Dean fiddled with the controller, changing the different settings for his car, moving aimlessly from one display to the other. 

“Are you… Have you thought about whether it’s, you know uh… safe?” Sam asked quietly. He needed to know. 

“What do you mean?”

“Going away, alone, considering how you got here in the first place.” Sam bit his lip watching Dean through his bangs. 

Dean shrugged again looking like he didn’t want to think about it. 

“Do you think it’s unsafe? I mean, it was years ago.” He asked eventually. 

Sam wanted to get up and lecture Dean about everything. To tell him it was no way he could leave their pack land, that six years wasn’t even close to being a long time and that it didn’t matter. He wanted to make Dean see why he shouldn’t, and he wanted to refuse to let him go because Sam remembered all too well what Dean had looked like all beaten up and left to die. Nobody really knew what had happened in Dean’s old pack. It wasn’t just the stuff with Dean’s state when he arrived, it was also the fact that nobody had asked for him. No one had come looking even if it would be a logic assumption that he had crossed a border. People should have come looking. John always said that the old pack probably thought he had died. And he would have if Sam hadn’t found him when he did. If his old pack was the cause of his injuries they would have a harder time getting him back, so they could have made a decision to let it rest. It was still hanging over them, Sam knew it did. John brought it up from time to time and the council would talk about it too. That was one of the major reasons Sam was afraid of letting Dean go. Sam knew he couldn’t force anything on Dean. He didn’t respond to direct orders unless he knew he was wrong. In this case, Dean actually seemed like he wanted to try something new so if Sam was going to make him see it, he would have to figure something else out. 

“I don’t know. Guess there’s not that big of a risk, but then again, we don’t really know much about what really went down with you, and if somebody’s looking still.” Sam said. 

Maybe it was wrong of him to go there. Dean never talked about his previous home. Where he came from or what had really happened to him. Sam knew Dean had told some of it to John. The most important part that he was being sold off, that a good price was expected because of his status and virginity. Sam shuddered whenever he thought about it, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know any more than Dean wanted to talk about it. 

Dean didn’t talk about it now either. Instead they fell into some kind of awkward silence for a while, and they tried to fill the moment with a new race with their cars. 

Mary called for them when dinner was served, and during the meal the tension seemed to slip away a little. 

Sam followed Dean to the door after dinner when he was heading home.

“Are you ready for the full moon?” Dean tied his shoes while Sam tried not to look at his ass. 

“Think so, yes.” 

“That’s good. I was wondering… you know since you’re in charge of everything… um… will you be running too?” Dean stood in front of Sam, not really looking at him. A blush tinted his face slowly and Sam wanted to touch him. They had never been running without the other, and Sam wondered briefly if Dean felt secure next to him, enough to want it to keep happening. 

Sam didn’t think something would happen. The run was set to be different from what it used to be way back. There had been a time, long before even Sam’s grandparents were born that the running during full moon was made for coupling. The wolves were supposed to find someone to spread their genes with, so to speak. At that time omegas and betas would run and the alphas would chase them until one was caught up to and pinned to the ground. No one questioned it, and if, by the end of the month the omega or beta was carrying, then everything was how it supposed to be.

It went on for years until the awareness of how omegas and most betas felt about being treated like that had been taken seriously. Sam had spent weeks, after learning about it, feeling uneasy about his legacy. How alphas could just run and take what they wanted. 

Still, there was a part of that instinct left in most of them. Alphas still wanted to run after omegas, chase them through the forest and roll around. If someone actually acted it out without consent the alpha would be punished for sure, but nobody was able to stop the urge to run and to try and impress the omegas. 

“Yeah, I’ll be running.” Sam swallowed feeling awkward all of a sudden. 

“Okay, it’s… yeah, I’ll see you later.” Dean glanced up with a smile and Sam loved the shy little smirk. 

 

The full moon came around just like every month. Sam felt the familiar tingling in his entire body which was intensified by his excitement for his first official task as leader. The pack gathered around the bonfire like always. Things were set to be ready for food and fun. Sam took a deep breath before he greeted everyone. With confidence he talked to them about the end of summer, about the expectations for the next season coming about and then told everyone as usual to be careful and good while they were running. 

The pack applauded him afterwards and Sam couldn’t help but seek out Dean amongst the rest. Even if he was standing too close to Michael for Sam’s liking, Dean was still beaming up at him clapping enthusiastically. 

Sam tried not to feel annoyed when Michael insisted on staying close to Dean the entire time. Dean was hanging back a little to wait until Sam was ready and when he nodded Dean shifted with a happy little bark. 

It was impossible to get tired of the happiness Dean showed while they were running. He would turn between the trees, dig his paws into the ground and his eyes would shine bright with joy. They raced along the riverside and tumbled in the grass with their friends all joining them. To Sam it had been one of the best nights in a long time. Maybe because he finally managed to relax a little and that Dean seemed to focus more on him than on Michael for a change. 

Good things have to come to an end though. On their way back to camp Dean was trotting alongside Sam. His shoulder bumping into him from time to time and Sam had to feel the pull in his veins. How much he wanted to chase and catch him. He was aware of their friends around them, as well as Madison’s burning eyes, but most were used to their closeness. 

Michael came up on the other side of Dean and nudged his snout jokingly into Dean’s neck. Dean huffed and pushed back a little and a moment later Sam watched them take off with Michael chasing after Dean. Sam wasn’t sure if it was the sight of them running like that, something that stirred at the ancient instinct of his wolf, but it made him snap. He could feel the claws of his paws dig into the dirt as he shot after them, his mind blacked out for rational thought and his eyes spiking red as he let the alpha take over. 

Nobody could outrun Sam. His long legs made him one of the fastest in the pack, as well as his strength as an alpha. He caught up to them fast, but Dean was already on his back with Michael above him. Sam didn’t take the time to consider if any of it was consensual. His only thought was that watching Dean being nuzzled by someone else wasn’t right. 

Sam barreled into Michael’s side feeling satisfied with the tight sound of a pained whine from the beta. Michael was on his feet quickly enough and they faced each other with bared teeth and angry growls. Sam wasn’t about to let Michael make the move, so he pushed forward and once again they crashed into each other. This time with their teeth ready and it didn’t take much for Sam to have Michael on his back with his sharp teeth baring just into his neck. Michael had to admit his defeat and stopped fighting. 

An angry growl next to them made Sam aware of the surroundings again and he looked up to meet Dean’s eyes. They were dark green and clearly accusing him for what had happened. Dean shook his head when Sam pulled away from Michael, then he turned his back to them and disappeared between the trees. Sam felt a twinge of guilt settle in his stomach and made his way back to the bonfire.


	5. I did it all for you

Dean.

Dean was so mad. He was so mad his incisors were just on the verge of constantly breaking out and his skin was itching to change. He could see Sam flying through the air and crash into Michael with a sickening sound and it played in his head over and over. 

After he returned to the bonfire he had ignored Sam for the rest of the night, then he left early. He had watched John give Sam a questioning glare, but he knew that any questioning or reprimanding would have to wait until later. 

Dean’s traitorous heart made a jump at the thought of Sam going through all of that just for his sake. He had just been fooling around with Michael, nothing would ever have happened, because they were just having fun and Dean wouldn’t have let it go much further and Michael wouldn’t have pushed.

Sam had probably broken a rib on Michael if his pale face and slight limp was anything to go by, but Michael wouldn’t come close to Dean the rest of the night. 

Dean wasn’t able to calm down or sleep when he got back home. He could hear the soft sounds of Bobby’s snoring and knew that Jo was fast asleep in her room next to his. Instead he tossed from side to side, reading the message that ticked in from Sam where he tried to apologize for his behavior. 

Well, if he thought he could send his apology in a text, then he was sorely mistaken. Sam knew how Dean felt about alphas that went all… alpha on him. So why couldn’t his heart stop these happy little jumps and his dick keep its interest hidden? This was absolutely not a time for that. His mind definitely thought otherwise as it supplied him with images of Sam’s strong form, flying through the air, his temperamental eyes shining with anger and promise of protection. Dean’s bones went weak with the thought of that strength and what Sam could do with it.

 

Dean couldn’t shake his anger for the next days even if a part of him had decided it was hot. He spent time in the garage sweating beneath his car, working until his muscles felt sore and tender. Bobby asked him why he was in such a hurry, but he wouldn’t talk to him about it. 

His family probably knew what had happened, the rumors had spread soon enough since it involved the Pack Alpha’s son, but they didn’t ask. Apart from Jo. She wanted to know why he wasn’t seeing Michael anymore, and if he really was that mad with Sam.   
He was. Maybe. He wasn’t even sure anymore if he was mad at Sam or at himself for being so stupid, but he just couldn’t let go of his anger towards him. So instead of dealing with it he kept to himself, stayed at home, or kept busy at the Roadhouse. 

Hiding out wasn’t exactly a master plan and Dean should have known Sam would come over when he never answered any of his calls. Dean walked stiffly outside because Bobby was somewhere in the garage too. 

Dean leaned against the wall staring coolly at Sam with his arms crossed over his chest. Sam rubbed his neck looking at Dean through his bangs, looking every bit the guilty alpha he should at a time like this. 

“Dean… I… uh. I don’t really… um. Fuck, Dean, I know I messed up and I just want a chance to apologize for what happened.” Sam got out in a rush. His cheeks were red and he had trouble meeting Dean’s gaze. 

They stared at each other with Sam still breathing fast and Dean tried to figure out what to say next. Sam huffed in frustration. 

“I’m not sure why it happened. We’re all a little too hyped during the full moon, but I have always- Look I know you don’t like that kind of possessive action.”

Dean stared up at him, ‘he didn’t like what?’ Sam had this totally wrong! Okay, so maybe he didn’t like it when an alpha felt he had the right to slap his ass when he walked past them or act like they were entitled to do as they pleased just because he was an omega. An alpha wanting to protect him? That was something Dean never would say no to. 

“So, yeah, I just… Dean, I really want to make this up to you. You’re my best friend and I don’t want to ruin that.” Sam pleaded and Dean swallowed, trying to grasp what was being said. 

“Sam…” He sighed. 

Sam’s shoulder slumped forward. 

“Please Dean, take some time to think about it.”

Dean took a deep breath. 

“I have been thinking about it. I haven’t been able to NOT think about it for even a little bit ever since.” Dean huffed. Sam looked like a child getting reprimanded by his parents, and Dean couldn’t help it, but watching Sam act so small and submissive made a flare of anger spark through him. 

“No matter what I do, it’s there. Everything on how you just ran into Michael without stopping to think about what was going on! We were having fun. Fun, Sam!”

Sam nodded and bit the inside of his cheek.

“He got hurt, you know.”

“Yes, I… um… I talked to him.” Sam looked down into the gravel. 

“You-? You talked to him?” Dean asked his voice a little stronger.

“Yeah, well, I thought you knew that.” Sam tilted his head. 

Dean shook his head and stared past Sam. “No, he won’t talk to me at the moment.”

“What? Why?”

“Because of you, you idiot! You’re a big mad alpha, running him down, breaking his bones. So yeah, you could say he blames me because I’m your friend or some shit like that.”

“But…”

“Whatever, Sam. I don’t know what you thought were going to happen anyway.” Dean huffed. Sam blushed and cleared his voice and Dean fought his own blush when he realized what exactly Sam had thought.

“I- I don’t want to deal with this now. It’s just a mess.”

Sam continued to plead how he hadn’t meant for anything like that to happen until Dean grew tired of it and took a deep breath. 

“Sam, just stop it. I know you didn’t mean to, but it’s still a mess and I just can’t believe you would run after me like that when you had Madison right there!” 

Something dark flickered across Sam’s face for a second before he managed to school his expression. 

“So if you would… I don’t know. I’m gonna go back in now.” Dean said. 

“But Dean… I don’t want to leave it like this, with you still mad at me and everything is crazy.”

“I’m not mad… Fine, I’m not too mad. I’m just fucking confused about the whole thing! So right now I want to go back inside, lie beneath that car and keep working on her.” Dean started to move away. 

He heard Sam take a breath like he was about to say something but stopped himself. 

“I’ll see you around, Dean. And I truly am sorry.” Sam’s quiet voice followed Dean into the garage and he felt like it kept replaying even if he rolled back beneath the car and the radio was playing. Damn that gorgeous giant and his earnest eyes. 

***

Of all Dean’s friends Charlie was the only one he’d ever told about his feelings for Sam. Or more like forced to admit when she had guessed it right. It wasn’t like he could lie to her anyway, and she didn’t tease him about it. At least not much. 

Since Sam was the reason for Dean’s mixed emotions spent time trying to get them under wraps then when the weekend came he called Charlie and asked her to cheer him up. Which she was more than happy to do. She had a geek friend that were throwing a party and she insisted Dean came over to her so they could start out early.

Dean rarely drank much. He would enjoy going out, having a good time with a few beers but drinking heavily wasn’t his style.

Waking up the next morning was hell. He had no recollection of half the night and didn’t know how he had made it back home into his own bed. Even opening his eyes and taking deep breaths felt like too much. A glass of water was on his night stand along with pain killers. Dean squinted at them, wishing he was able to sit up and take them, but the thought of getting up made his stomach turn dangerously. 

The next time he woke Dean was able to sit up slightly and drink down the pain killers as well as wiggle out of his jeans. 

Someone knocked on his door a while later and Dean woke again looking at Ellen with one eye open. 

“Morning, kiddo. How are you doing?”

“Hmm.”

“Thought so. Well, I’m off to work and you should try and get up, take a shower and eat. Hannah called and she want you to come over.”

Dean nodded into his pillow his eyes drooping slowly. Then the words registered. 

“Hannah?”

Ellen nodded with a serious expression. 

“Care to tell me what you’ve been up to lately?” She asked. 

Dean just shook his head while his brain desperately searched through why someone from the council would want to talk to him. He came up blank and instead stared at Ellen with his eyes wide. 

“Well, you better get moving.” Ellen gave him a firm look before closing the door as she left. 

Dean picked up his phone, then he remembered that he wasn’t sure where he and Sam stood at the moment so even if he had some kind of inside information Dean probably wouldn’t be enlightened. 

 

Sam.

Sam couldn’t sit and wait. Lately he had been too stressed out, his hair was a constant mess from running his fingers through it and he was always on the verge of a headache. So he headed out to the river, changed and opted to run until all he knew was the green forest and the fresh air. He drove himself hard. Ran and ran for miles before heading back and dipping himself into the river to cool down, then head back. 

This last week had been the worst. After his fight with Dean he hadn’t been able to concentrate like he should on his work and Madison had developed some annoying possessiveness after his stupid act on the full moon. 

Then the weekend after the confrontation he had gotten a call from a really drunk Dean. It didn’t seem like he remembered any of it as he hadn’t spoken to him after, but Sam had carried him up to his bed and made sure he had what he needed. The guilt was making it all worse as he felt he was the reason Dean was like that. 

So Sam was running. Every night of the week he ran until it hurt. He was just getting back to his car and trotted toward the riverside when he noticed the truck parked next to his own. Gabriel was sitting on the hood with one foot dangling in front of the fender and a chocolate in one hand. Their eyes met for a moment before Sam kept to his original plan and jumped into the river. By the time his head broke the surface he was back to his human form. 

Gabriel stood ready with his towel and Sam grabbed it before walking over to his car. 

“You trying to beat some kind of record out there or what?” Gabriel asked and leaned into the car not bothering to turn the other way around just because Sam was getting dressed. 

“No, why?”

“Or maybe you’re getting ready for the local marathon. Yeah probably.” Gabriel decided like Sam hadn’t said anything. 

Sam huffed and pulled his jeans over slim hips. Gabriel protested when Sam shook his wet hair in his direction. 

“Is it that she-omega that’s giving you trouble?” Gabriel easily ducked away from the wet towel flying his way. 

Sam walked around his car and away from Gabriel. The two of them had been friends since they were kids. Their parents had always been close and now that Sam’s father was the Pack Alpha, Gabriel’s father was in the council. Gabriel might be the goofball that nobody really took seriously, but really he was the only one of Sam’s friends that took the time to talk about real things. Well, maybe apart from Dean. 

“Naa, more like the he-omega, right?” Gabriel walked in his heels even with his much shorter legs. Sam turned around slowly and met a grin and a suggestive wiggling of eyebrows. 

“You’re an idiot.” Sam said. 

“Just because I’m able to articulate your silly problems doesn’t make me an idiot.” He said with a raised finger. 

Sam had no idea when Gabriel figured out his mixed feelings about Dean, because he never said anything straight out. Still, he felt like Gabriel’s teasing had been there just as long as those feelings. The guy was way too receptive for his own good. 

“Here, I brought extra chocolate. Let’s take a breath.” Gabriel nudged his head in the direction of his truck and it wasn’t long before Sam found himself sitting on the hood of the surprisingly well kept blue truck. They both stared into the forest for a while. 

“Sam, you’ve been acting weird since… well all your life obviously, but even more so for half the summer actually, and this is getting me worried.” Gabriel’s voice was comforting and Sam looked down into his hands holding the untouched chocolate bar.

“Yeah, well. Things go crazy sometimes.” He said. 

“Sure, but it doesn’t mean you should go crazy with them.” Gabriel looked ahead and Sam sent him a glance. 

“I’m not going crazy.” Sam muttered. 

“No? Then you care to tell me what you’re doing out here for hours each night? Still beating yourself up over that thing on the full moon?”

Sam sighed and fiddled with the wrapping around the chocolate that was staring to melt in his warm hands. 

“Well… No. I… did something worse.”

Gabriel narrowed his brows and turned toward Sam. Because Sam knew his friend he noticed the worry hidden behind his earnest eyes. 

“Its… I can’t let him leave. He’s going to hate me, but I can’t sit here and watch him take off somewhere and not know whether he’s in danger or not. I’ll go cr-“ Sam pressed his lips closed and jumped off the hood of the car. 

“You’re talking about Dean. Why the hell would he be leaving?” Gabriel shook his head a little like he couldn’t ever picture that happening. 

“For college! That idiot Michael has been filling his head with all kinds of ideas about going somewhere to college.”

Gabriel made a sympathetic face. 

“So what did you do, burn his application essays or ruin his CV?” He huffed. 

Sam stared almost desperately at his friend. 

“Nothing like that. I… I told the council about his plans.” Sam whispered and watched how Gabriel took a deep breath. 

“He’s gonna hate you for sure.” 

Sam pushed a hand through his hair. 

 

After going for a week without talking to Dean, Sam had started to worry about his plans to leave for college. He knew it would probably make him the worst friend ever, but he wouldn’t let it go without a fight, so he talked to his father and the council.   
Sam knew that Hannah had talked to Dean that evening and he had thought Dean would have come to him by now but nothing happened. 

Even if Sam didn’t know exactly what Hannah would say to Dean he was pretty sure that anything she could say to him would lead to Dean being mad at Sam. After all he was the reason the council knew about his plans. 

Nobody wanted Dean to leave. The ones closest to him because of his safety, but the council probably thought more about his status. The fact that he was a male omega, rare and something they could be proud of. It made Sam feel sick sometimes when he listened to them talk about Dean as a symbol. Sam could agree with Dean that it was a little strange thinking of him like that when he wasn’t even born in their pack. Then again, like John said. He had come to them, and stayed there, it was a sign just as much as if he’d been born there. And John was probably right. The Pack had seen mostly just good times ever since Dean showed up. 

 

Sam pushed his hands deep into his pockets as he walked up to the Roadhouse. Outside might seem a little sad with dim lighting and a tired looking door, but once he opened the door warmth engulfed him. The place was slow tonight it seemed. A few tables were set with people chatting and music was playing in the background. Ellen looked up and gave Sam a strained smile but she nodded as to tell him Dean was there. So everyone knew what had happened and was protecting Dean. Not that it was a surprise. One didn’t hurt an omega just like that without people having their back.

Waiting for Dean to show up, Sam sat down by the bar but declined the offer of a beer when Ellen asked. He didn’t have to wait long before Dean showed up, dressed as usual in low hanging tight jeans, a t-shirt and a white apron tied around his hips.  
The moment Dean sensed or scented Sam in the room his head whipped towards the bar and his eyes, for a moment vulnerable and tired, clouded over in anger. Dean served the burgers quickly, taking some new orders for drinks and came towards the bar with his head held high. Sam was very much aware of Ellen’s hovering presence.

Dean looked up at him and Sam wished he’d never had to see that look in those beautiful eyes, but he probably deserved it. 

“What can I get you?” Dean’s voice was different, distant and hard. 

“Dean. I wanted to talk to you.”

Dean shook his head even before Sam finished talking. 

“I’m not talking to you.” He said starting to back away. 

“I know, but I still want a chance to explain.”

Maybe it was something in his voice that had Dean turning around to look at him. There was challenge in his eyes, but Sam had his attention now and he wasn’t going to let the chance go. But all of a sudden he wasn’t sure how to begin. Dean was standing there with the counter safely between them. He had steel in his eyes and his mouth a thin line of anger. Sam hadn’t met this version of Dean before, and he had never really had to work hard for his smiles and glimmering eyes. It all looked dead now. Breaking his trust had done that. 

“Dean… um… I know you’re mad at me. Um, and for what it’s worth, what I did was all for you, you know.” Sam tried to keep his voice down. Dean didn’t seem like he cared whether someone heard him as he took a deep breath and talked loud. 

“For me? That’s what you think? Nothing is ever for me. You just don’t want me to leave because you think I’m some kind of weak omega or something, and that’s what everyone thinks. I can damn well handle myself!” He said.

People started looking in their direction and Sam stared down onto his hands. Ellen placed a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“You two should get outside for a bit.” She suggested. 

“I have nothing I want to say to him.”

“But you do, so go now. Don’t scare off my guests.” She told him and Dean turned on his heels and disappeared out back. Ellen motioned for Sam to follow, but her gaze was stern. 

Sam had just walked through the door when Dean was standing in front of him breathing hard. 

“I can’t believe you told the council! Why the fuck do they care about what I do?” Dean asked. His body was vibrating with anger and Sam wanted to help him calm down, he just didn’t know how. 

“You had no right!”

“They care because you’re a part of this pack, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t see them running around denying others their education.” Dean snapped. 

“Not everyone is like you, either.” Sam said quietly. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean stared up at Sam. His eyes were narrowed and his brows pulled down. His mouth was slightly open and his shoulders were set in a way that radiated anger. 

“You know how, Dean. You came into this pack beaten, you’ve since made your peace here, and you’re an omega.” Sam finished and realized when the words were out that no matter what he had thought those were not the kind of words that would make Dean see any kinder to what had happened. 

“Fuck you, Sam. You’re practically the only one that haven’t treated me like some weak omega, and… no, I can’t do this.” Dean shook his head as he took a step away from Sam. 

“I want you to get out of here, and I don’t want to speak to you again.”

“Dean… I’m-“

“NO! Get the fuck away from me!” His voice wasn’t loud anymore, but pure anger was clear in his quiet tone. Sam’s shoulders slumped down as he nodded slowly and pushed away from the wall. He heard Dean let out a shaky breath as he left him.


	6. Changes

Dean. 

College wasn’t everything Dean had hoped it would be. Of course not. He was meant to be traveling, meeting new people and having a great time with parties and new experiences. Mostly it was long tiring lectures, more work than in high school and a bunch of groaning students just like before. 

At least he got to study what he wanted, so it wasn’t all like high school where he had to follow a certain set of classes. These were classes he had chosen himself and he was happy about that. 

Being ‘forced’ to stay at home and study at the local college was something Dean tried not to think about. He eventually found his place in the group, and he liked the people there. He didn’t miss Michael like he thought he would, and once he was settled into the new kind of school he slowly started to enjoy himself. 

His family often sent him curious glances and his friends tried to get him to go out more, but lately Dean spent most of his time at home. He studied hard enough to get straight A’s and he was quieter than usual. 

Whenever someone would ask how he was doing he would shrug and give them a smile, telling them everything was as it was supposed to. Nobody needed to know that he tried to fill a kind of void inside. A dark place that he didn’t understand. He didn’t investigate what it was, he only worked on dampening it. Schoolwork seemed to do the trick. At least it helped him get tired enough to fall asleep at night.

Dean didn’t think about it, but it had been a month since he actually talked to Sam. They had been to some of the same paces, and he had seen him from time to time. But actually speaking to each other, that hadn’t happened since that night at the Roadhouse when Dean asked him to stay away. 

Dean definitely wasn’t thinking about it, because why did he care that Sam seemed to move on so easily. Sam would walk around holding hands with that Madison girl, and she would be sitting comfortably on his lap at some party or another. Yeah, Dean didn’t think about it much, except some days that’s all he could think about. 

He just missed his friend. Sam had been a loyal constant in his life ever since Dean came to this pack. It was normal for him to feel like a part of his insides – somewhere in his chest – were being pulled and stretched outside its limits. 

“Dean?” Someone nudged his side.

“What?” He whispered. 

“You ready for lunch? The lecture ended three minutes ago.” Victor chuckled. 

Dean looked around. The auditorium was about to be emptied as people crowded the doors to get outside for some fresh air. He scrambled to put his books back into his back while Victor waited next to his seat. 

“Damn, I’m ready for some lunch.” Victor said as they walked towards the door. Dean hummed a response. 

When Dean first started there he and Victor hadn’t exactly been friends. The strict guy had moved from a place without a pack nearby and he wasn’t too happy to learn that he was going to live in a place with a big pack in their midst. Eventually though he had been paired with Dean for a project and after two slightly awkward days they both realized that they shared some of the same interests and since then they had grown on each other and started a tentative friendship. 

As they sat down with their lunch Victor glanced over at him. 

“What’s up with you today?”

“Huh?”

Victor bit his lip before he leaned forward. 

“You’re all kinds of distracted.” He stated. 

“Yeah, well, you probably doesn’t want to know.”

“No really, I do.” He looked at Dean with brown earnest eyes and Dean couldn’t help a little smirk. 

“Tomorrow’s the full moon. We tend to become a little itchy.” Dean said conspiratorial and watched as Victor’s mouth opened slightly in surprise. 

Dean huffed a laugh when Victor started to look around. Humans could usually sense a wolf when they were in close proximity, but it was hard for them to single one out in a crowded room. Victor looked suspicious of anyone at the moment. 

“Not that kind of itchy. We don’t hunt or anything, I thought you knew that.” Dean said. 

“One can never be too sure.” Victor muttered into his sandwich. 

“Thanks man.” Dean rolled his eyes. Victor shook his head. 

“So what kind of itch do you get, then?”

“Just… I don’t know, we know the full moon’s here and we want to turn, I guess.” Dean explained with his mouth full of pizza. 

Victor’s eyes were wide. 

“Turn as in… into a wolf?” He swallowed. Dean nodded absently without really looking up. It was the first full moon since his fight with Sam and he had no idea how this one would go down. Dean guessed that Sam probably was in charge of this one too, but he would be running with them like last time. He just wasn’t sure if he was ready for that to happen. He wondered absently if he should ask Benny to run with him. 

“Well. Someone talked about going on a trip this weekend.” Victor announced after a while. 

“Yeah? Where?”

“I don’t know.” Victor shrugged. He hadn’t been around much since he moved there. 

“Someone talked about a lake with an amusement park next to it?” Victor licked his fingers to clean off the mayonnaise. Dean looked away. 

“I know the place.” He said directed at his own plate. 

Just on this side of the pack land border was an amusement park and next to it were a place people would meet up to have fun just like they would at the river. Dean wasn’t much for college parties, and he had only attended two since he started the semester, but this sounded more like his kind of thing.

“Are you going?” Dean asked eventually. 

“Thought I might.” Victor nodded. 

“Okay, well maybe we can head out together?” Dean looked up at him and Victor’s face broke into a smile. 

 

Dean found it hard to stay calm as he drove with Bobby and Ellen to the river for the full moon. His outside looked the part, but his insides were twisting in every direction. His head was helpfully supplying him with worries about his own run or ideas of what it would be like to watch Sam and Madison run together. He swallowed hard and stared out the window.

The night would be beautiful. The moon was already on its way over the treetops; massive and bright. Dean could feel it in his entire being and he wanted to soak up the light from the moon. 

As Dean walked over to the bonfire where everyone else was gathered he tried to keep his eyes low. He wondered if everyone could smell the Pack Alpha’s son like he did. A rich scent like dark chocolate and fresh sea filled Dean’s nose and head and stomach. He wanted to inhale deeper, but instead he wandered over to Charlie and waited for the whole thing to begin. 

When Sam spoke over the chatter Dean dared a glance in his direction and sighed. Somehow he looked stronger and larger than before. Like he had grown more into his role as Alpha. He was broad and confident as he stood before them and Dean felt a biting tinge in his chest at what their friendship had turned into. 

The truth was that Dean wasn’t mad at Sam anymore. He knew why he’d done it, but the words from the council would have been exactly the same the moment Dean had come to ask John about being transferred to another pack. He still sometimes thought that Sam had betrayed him, but he wasn’t so mad anymore. Most of all he felt bad it had gone so far because now he had no idea how to fix this thing between them. 

Sam finished his little talk and Dean watched as the pack around him started to shift into their wolf form. Something inside of him felt at peace with it, it was familiar and safe. 

Dean looked up and Sam was already looking at him. His eyes dark with a kind of sadness that Dean hadn’t seen before. Madison was next to him pulling his arm, eager to get into the running. Dean swallowed hard and glanced around him, most of the pack had disappeared but he recognized Charlie and Benny as they headed for the trees and he followed them. 

They all ended up on a high in the land and Dean looked up at the large ball above them. When he felt the comfort from the light he howled towards it letting go of some of the tension in his shoulders. 

Around him his friends did the same. Dean trotted over to Charlie and they headed towards the bonfire when the time was right. Dean kept close to her and felt how his feet drummed into the soil in perfect rhythm with his heart. He was so into it that he almost didn’t notice why it felt so perfect. Behind some trees far enough away to not really be seen, but close enough to be felt was the presence of a familiar scent and he realized that Sam was there. He was protecting him from a far and their steps were in perfect rhythm just like they used to. 

Dean stared in that direction and when he met a pair of hazel eyes just before they reached the clearing everything felt good just in that moment. 

 

Sam. 

Sam felt better after the full moon than he had in almost a month. Seeing Dean like that, content and relaxed had been a relief. Sam still felt guilty about his involvement in things, but he was lying if he said he wasn’t happy that Dean stayed inside the pack land. 

Even if Dean was going to the same college as Sam was they rarely saw anything from each other. Sam had one last year left while Dean was there for his first year. They had classes on opposite sides of campus. Sam tried not to think back to how they had talked about driving together in the morning and meeting up for lunch. Back when they had been friends. 

Sam had actually made an effort to stand by Dean’s angry request that he stay away from him. It had been hard and Sam had worked harder than ever. He had stopped counting all the times he picked up his phone to send a text, call or write an entire e-mail, because it was just embarrassing. Knowing he’d overstepped one too many times made it easier to let this happen the way Dean wanted it to.

Sam had thought that their friendship was strong, that nothing would ever come between them. So a part of him had expected Dean to make contact after he cooled down. That’s what he usually did, but not this time. This time the weeks went by one after the other and Sam only saw Dean by accident when they were in town at the same time, or had to ask their friends about how he was doing. 

What bothered Sam the most was that not only were his friends reluctant to say much when he asked, but when they did say something all of them could tell about a subdued Dean who kept mostly to himself. And Sam felt responsible for that.  
It wasn’t a surprise really. When Sam had met Dean from time to time he had seen the way he seemed to turn in on himself, being quiet and he didn’t have the same spark that he used to. This was more of a man with his neck bent to walk against the wind. 

 

Sam wanted to do something about the situation that he had messed up. He wanted to try and fix it between them, and after the full moon where Dean had eventually opened up a little he felt that maybe he had a chance. 

Sam had felt terrible for not being there when they were used to run together, but he wasn’t going to make everything blow up in his face by coming too close. Last full moon had been a disaster and Sam had no doubt that Dean would let him know if he overstepped once again. 

 

The semester was well on its way and Sam told himself to enjoy his last year in school. Soon he would be getting even more responsibilities from his father and the council so he wanted to make the most of it. So he spent time on his schoolwork, and he fit it all in with the things his father made him do. He was happy to notice that he managed to balance it all and keep in control even with added work. 

Madison was also taking up some of his time. Gabriel loved to tease him about it. 

“You’re whipped man! She only has to stare at you with those big beautiful eyes and you’re rolling over.” Gabriel would laugh and Sam wanted to deny it. Truth be told he wasn’t sure he wasn’t a little whipped. Not because he couldn’t stand up against her, but because he was so confused as to what he should do. 

Not only that, everyone around him seemed to agree that she was the perfect mate. He felt the pressure from the council, with their comments on how well they were together, and dropping small hints about when they were going to make it official. 

Even Sam’s mother found time to let him know what she thought. She would smile at them, or when Madison wasn’t around Mary had made a habit of asking if she were coming over for dinner. Madison was fast becoming a part of Sam’s life in a much larger space than he had intended. Sam even heard the council talking about giving her the proper lessons about what she should expect and what was expected of her as the Pack Alpha’s mate. 

All of it made Sam panic slightly inwards. He felt like the thing between them was taken out of his hands. He didn’t have control over it anymore, and he couldn’t feel as enthusiastic about it as he should.

Madison was fun, beautiful and strong. She managed well on her own, and she also worked well with others. She was the perfect mate for a Pack Alpha. So why wasn’t he able to make it official? He hadn’t even knotted her like he should and wanted. 

They had fought about it a few times, because Madison didn’t understand what the big deal was. To him, knotting was just as special as the mating bite. And with the knotting would also a very strong desire to bite her neck arise. Sam wasn’t sure he was ready for that. He had told her as much, and she had told him it was fine, but her eyes conveyed that he hurt her by holding back like that. 

Everything in his life was set and ready for him to settle down with a beautiful girl. In the next week he would be moving into his own place. Even if he lived well at home with a whole floor to himself he felt it was time to get his own space.

The thought of settling down with Madison made him restless and he wondered why he couldn’t just do it. Everyone else waited for it. It was stupid of him to go around waiting for something to occur that wasn’t supposed to happen. The place he was moving into was closer to the city and big enough to house three people at least, but he hadn’t asked Madison to move in with him. He argued that they would be living closer to her now that he got his own place.

“Sam, you want to bring this?” 

He glanced over his shoulder to Madison where she was holding a break disc painted in green. He used it to place his pens in the screw holes and it was a gift from Dean. Madison was helping him move, and he couldn’t help the itchy feeling he got at the way she so easily had made space for herself in his life. 

The way Madison was making a face at the break discs told Sam she definitely wasn’t thinking he should keep it, but Sam nodded. 

“Yes, just place it in the box with my office stuff.” 

Moving was a tiring process, but Sam liked walking around his rooms to collect all the stuff he had gathered over the years. Some stuff would be left there, while most of it would come with him. 

 

Sam had made up his mind. This weekend he would be focusing on moving into his new apartment. He was going to move his bed and make sure he got at least two nights in that place before the new week arrived. Then he could also spend some time thinking strategic about what to do about his situation with Dean. 

Some of his friends had told Sam that Dean would be going on a field trip with some of his classmates, so he would be away for the weekend. Sam had taken a deep breath, but figured that it couldn’t be all that bad. 

That’s also why he made himself focus on the moving part, so he wouldn’t have to think about a slightly drunk Dean and his friends. Sam hated to think that he hadn’t even met Dean’s college friends. According to Kevin Dean had become friends with some nice people and Sam knew Kevin as someone who just said what he meant. 

 

Sam decided to invite his friends to help him move. They drove boxes big and small from the mansion to his new place and then they carried them all upstairs. After three rounds he found Gabriel in the kitchen, sitting on the counter with a spoon in the peanut butter, Kevin was in the living room installing his play station and speakers and Madison was working on getting things into place in the bathroom. That left himself, Brady and Jody to carry the rest of the boxes upstairs. 

Instead of thinking about the one missing in this, Sam enjoyed having his friends around. He got Brady to order pizza for all of them so they could get some food as thanks for the help. Gabriel muttered something about it being a lousy pay and rolled his eyes when Sam pointed out how he had almost eaten all of his peanut butter. 

Madison sat down next to him resting her head on his chest. 

“This is really nice.” She sighed. 

Sam nodded and looked around the room. The place was roomy and he still didn’t have all that much furniture, but he would figure out what he needed as he started living there. The walls in the living room was painted in a faint green, almost to the point of white. His couch and chairs were in a dark woodsy color while the curtains that his mother had picked out was creamy, tied to the side with a brown curtain tassel. The lighting was dim and apart from the walls being too empty, he thought it looked really great. 

“Yeah, I think this will be really good.” He agreed. 

He was on the fifth floor and had a view over a park. There was a small terrace in his apartment a place where he could sit with his coffee, overlooking the green park underneath. Yeah, he was definitely going to enjoy it there. 

When the pizza arrived everyone was so hungry nobody cared to wait for plates or sit by the table. Madison pursed her lips, but even she was too hungry to hold back so everyone just grabbed a napkin and ate their pizza wherever they found a place. 

Gabriel and Brady had been out buying beer while they waited and Gabriel demanded Sam to bring out some of his booze. 

“I don’t have much. I promise, next week, I’ll have a party for real.” He said but pulled out a couple of half empty bottles. 

Spending a whole day moving took a toll on most of them. Shortly after midnight Sam’s friends started to yawn and talk about getting back home. Part of Sam wanted to laugh at them. It wasn’t like they were old people who needed to get to bed early, but a different part of him was grateful that they left. He was tired and on his way to getting a little drunk. 

Madison was the only one staying behind and Sam hadn’t expected anything else. They walked around the place cleaning up some of the mess, but it wasn’t long before Sam lifted her up on the counter in the kitchen and placed himself between her thighs.  
Music was still playing in the background and the only thing heard other than that was both of their breathing. Sam pushed closer to Madison and kissed a trail down her jaw and neck. Her head fell back against the cabinets and she threaded her fingers through his long hair. 

Sam picked her up and carried her into the living room. Their clothes fell to the floor and Madison let out a surprised gasp when Sam lifted her to straddle his hips. She looked down at him with her big eyes blown wide, her pretty mouth slightly open and Sam loved the way her hair was a complete mess. It suited her, along with her faintly rosy cheeks. 

Her chest was heaving and Sam let his hands run over her smooth, and lean body. He held on to her hips as she lifted up on her knees and placed herself over his aching length. Both let out a long moan at the feeling and Sam let his head fall back against the coach as Madison leaned forward to kiss him. Once her ass was pressed against his thigs she started moving her hips in slow circles and Sam tightened his grip around her waist. 

Slowly she rose halfway before she sat down, again and again. It wasn’t long before she let her head fall back, she braced her hands on Sam’s knees behind her and her hips worked in a fast rhythm. Sam could only hold on and he loved the way she let go of her inhibitions. Her breasts bounced in front of his eyes so Sam reached forward and took one nipple into his mouth. Madison let out a soft little scream and Sam could feel the way he would lose control soon. 

He was drunk enough to feel a little numb, but very much aware of the amazing sensation it all was. The buzz was also enough to make him forget a little about his own inhibitions. It wasn’t until he felt the familiar pressure and added tightness that he realized his knot was about to swell. He groaned loud, tried to force it back, and when he bit down on Madison’s nipple she tensed with a scream of his name. Sam thrust into her one, two times and let go as he flooded her insides. 

Madison wrapped her arms around his neck and lay down on his chest. Their breathing came in hurried gasps and for a moment Sam regretted not knotting her. It was stupid not to, because nothing would change even if he did. At least not right now. Because he wouldn’t have bit her, and a knotting wouldn’t impregnate an omega as long as she wasn’t in heat. Sam’s tired and buzzed brain wanted to beat his sober self for passing on such an opportunity. He had wanted to so bad, and it was only because of his very stupid and honestly embarrassing romantic notion that knotting someone was something really special. By holding back like this, he only built an anticipation that he probably wouldn’t be able to live up to. 

 

Sam woke up the next morning not sure what woke him. The shrill piercing of his phone made him sit up and that’s when he noticed he was alone in his bed. With a sigh he reached over to pick up his phone. 

“You know it’s way too early to be calling, right?” Sam said grumpily into the phone. 

“Um… I’m sorry. Am I speaking with Sam?” An unfamiliar voice asked. 

“Yea? And you woke me up so be quick.”

“Yes, of course. I’m a friend of Dean’s. We’re on a trip to a lake and we just found him…-“

Sam was already up, ripping a pair of jeans from one of his boxes and pulled it on. His heart was beating out of control and he could barely hear anything that was said over the blood roaring in his ears. 

“… I… I, don’t know you, but he asked for a Sam, so if you-“

Sam was out the door without knowing how he got all of his clothes on and he ran down to his car with the last words the strangers had said. 

“He’s at the Kate Greene’s Memorial Hospital.”


	7. Back on my knees

**Dean**.

Dean couldn’t open his eyes. He really wanted to, but something was keeping him from being able to move them. His entire body was hurting and nothing seemed to function like it should. His mind tried to grasp what had happened to him, but that too felt like it wanted to escape him. Something that felt like a warm hand covered his forehead and Dean wanted to jump and push away from it. His heart started beating uncontrollably and the last he heard before everything went black again, was a beeping he couldn’t place.

_Dean knew the smiles on those guys. He knew them because he knew exactly what kind of people smiled like that. His insides was cold as ice and he realized they had been waiting for this. They had been waiting for a moment when Dean was alone and that scared him more than he cared to admit. Because that would mean they had followed him, they had known where he was and been patient enough to wait. Dean realize he didn’t see a way out of this. Around him the road was deserted, and even if Victor would be walking out of that restaurant any minute now it would probably be too late._

_He could try fighting. But he wasn’t sure what good that would do. They still outnumbered him by three. God, he wished he’d just stayed inside with Victor instead of getting restless._

_“Why are you backing away, sweetheart? Come on, you know you want to join us.” One of them said and his voice was enough to send a cold shrill down his spine. Nothing he said would get through to this guy. It just didn’t work that way. So instead Dean took a few tentative steps towards the door. He should have expected it when it was blocked by one of them._

_“I don’t think you want to go back in.” He said._

_Oh, really? Dean wanted to ask him. Instead he took a deep breath and prayed for Victor and some of the other college boys to just hurry up already. Sure, they were human so it wasn’t like they would be a match for a bunch of betas and an alpha, but still, maybe it would be enough for them to back off._

_The alpha was getting impatient and took a few steps closer to Dean. He could smell alcohol on him and his scent wasn’t very appealing either. Around him Dean could sense the trepidation close in on him but he told himself to relax and not panic. He’d been through this before and it would be okay._

_That was before the alpha grabbed his arm and pulled him into the alley next to the restaurant. He heard the three betas mutter something about him being reckless, but the followed eagerly after._

_Once inside Dean was pushed against the wall and the alpha was right there._

_“You do smell good.” He rasped._

_“Get away from me.” Dean said, pleased that his voice didn’t shake._

_“Oh, no. You got this all wrong.”_

_Dean gritted his teeth._

_“You can’t do anything.”_

_“Watch me. You’re an unmated omega, I can do whatever the hell I want.”_

_The alpha looked over his shoulders at the others. “And when I’m done, I’ll let them do whatever the hell they want.”_

_If Dean hadn’t been scared before, he definitely was now. His knees threatened to give out and there was a ringing in his ears that was all too familiar with panic. He stared at the alpha, and he was right of course. They could do whatever the hell they wanted. His grin was hideous and before Dean could stop it, his fist shot out and punched his square in his nose._

_The alpha groaned and cursed as his hand flew up to cover his nose. He was bleeding Dean noted a little satisfied._

_“You little bitch.” The alpha growled and the first blow sent Dean’s head slamming back against the hard wall._

Dean heard people running in and out of his room, machines were beeping and all the while there was a warm and holding his. The smell of chocolate and a salty sea surrounded him and even if it probably was just a dream Dean held on to that.

That smell meant that he wasn’t alone. It meant someone was there, and it meant he wasn’t dead.

“Is he okay?” A familiar voice rumbled next to him and Dean felt warmth settle in his chest.

“It’s probably a reaction to what he’s been through. He’ll be fine once he calms down.” A female voice said.

“Poor thing. Is there anything I can do?” That voice again, quiet and hurt. Dean wanted to squeeze the hand holding him to make sure it was real, but he couldn’t seem to make his fingers work.

“It seems like whatever you are doing at the moment is quite enough. It’s good of you to be here. He responds very well to you.” The female sounded like she was smiling.

“Oh.” Was breathed by his side and a warm hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Dean wanted to badly to open his eyes. To see if this was real. To make sure he didn’t go away again. He absently felt how the hollow inside was being filled again and he couldn’t feel bad about it because it was right.

He might not be the right one, but it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore, not their fights, not his own feelings. What mattered was that Dean was not prepared to have a life where Sam wasn’t a part of it somehow.

All of this was things he wanted to tell him before it was too late. Then again, maybe it was too late already, because he felt comfortable here. He was in pain, sure, but he was fine after all. And Dean hadn’t intended to survive those bastards.

_“A bitch like you are not supposed to act tough. You’re supposed to sit and take whatever’s given to you. You hear me?” The alpha was all up in his face again and Dean held his breath._

_His ears were ringing from being slammed against the wall several times. He was bleeding from his nose because the alpha saw it fit that he got to feel what he had done to him. The irony wasn’t lost on Dean, but the alpha had said the next time he opened his mouth it would be because he was ready to take in his dick. So he kept it closed._

_It didn’t help much. When the alpha had punched him enough time that Dean was only keeping on his feet because he was pressed against the wall with strong hands he suddenly was let go._

_He fell to the ground with a grunt as the betas laughed at him. His cheek scraped against the wall as he tried to stand up, but with the smallest push from the alpha he was sitting on his knees with his hands pressed onto the ground._

_“Now open your mouth, as the good little bitch you are.” The alpha growled. Dean stared up at him with murder in his eyes. It gained him a slap across his face and a cold hand wrapping around his throat, cutting off his air._

_“I said. Open. Your. Fucking. Mouth, bitch!”_

_All Dean could think about was a pair of hazel eyes slightly tilted. He missed them so much. And now he wasn’t going to see them again._

_“I’m not letting you got his time, Dean.” The alpha hissed and suddenly everything stopped moving. Dean went ice cold inside and he stared up into blue, cold eyes. How did he know his name? Dean hadn’t told him and he was certain he hadn’t seen this man before._

_“Yeah, you think I forgot about you? Little piece of shit, trying to escape from your real pack. Well, I got you now.” His voice was made from Dean’s nightmares and he couldn’t do anything but stare. This was an alpha from his old pack. It just couldn’t be happening! Dean had managed to keep a low profile and stay hidden for years, and now all of a sudden they knew where he was. He wasn't prepared to deal with that. Dean shuddered._

_“Now that it’s settled, open up, omega.” He hissed._

_Dean took a series of new punches and kicks and he tried to think of those hazel eyes again._

_“Sam…”_

Someone moved next to him again. There were several people in the room and Dean couldn’t seem to open his eyes yet.

“He’s been in and out of consciousness. The doctor says he should open his eyes soon.” The soft familiar voice spoke. Dean wanted to see them. He wanted to look at all of them to know for sure he was really surrounded by them. The alternative was just too much, so he didn’t take the chance.

“How is he doing?” His mother sounded concerned. Dean didn’t like that. Ellen was always strong.

“He’s better. They beat him up pretty bad, but some of his friends realized what was going on before… before they got to… uh, do something else.” Sam had trouble getting the words out and Dean could feel the anger radiation off of him.

Dean felt the urge to comfort him, make him calm down, but he wasn’t able to move so he had to lie there and listen to them instead.

“God, I can’t believe he had to go through this again.” Jo muttered.

“I know sweetie. I’m so sorry.” Ellen sounded muffled and Dean imagined she hugged her daughter.

“Did they know who did this? Is there any chance we can catch them?” Bobby asked in his usual stern tone. Dean’s heart started beating faster.

“What’s going on? Why is the machine doing that?” Ellen grabbed Dean’s hand making soothing circles over it again and again while speaking softly. Everyone was ushered out of the room when the nurse arrived.

 

***

 

Dean managed to open his eyes just enough to be able to see the room. It was a pretty big room with several chairs scattered around and something tightened in his chest at the thought of his family having to be there. Flowers were placed all over the room in different sizes and colors. Dean took a deep breath and smelled them.

“Dean? You’re awake.”

Next to the bed a pair of long legs stretched out and Sam sat up in his chair to get into his vision. His eyes were concerned even if he was smiling. Dean stared into those eyes and tried moving his hand.

“Damn, it’s good to see you. Do you need me to call on a nurse?” Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. He knew he should be looked at by a nurse, and he probably should ask what Sam had been doing there all this time. Right now he wanted to take in the moment and the fact that when he woke up the pair of eyes that had been on his mind just as he passed out was right there.

“Your eyes… Thank you.” Dean whispered. Sam’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion but he didn’t say anything when the door opened and a nurse stepped into the room.

 

 **Sam**.

Sam had trouble focusing on anything other than the unconscious body lying in bed next to him. He had lived in a constant state of cold fear and rage ever since he got that phone call from Dean’s friend.

Sam had met him after he got to the hospital. The confident guy had seemed to waver a little in the face of the angry and scared alpha, but had been helpful enough. Victor had also come by with coffee one morning and Sam had warmed up to him some and made him tell him what had happened.

“Dean headed out before we did. He said he wanted to get some air. I just think he needed some time alone. He’s a little strange like that.” Victor stared wide-eyed at Sam after that slipped out, like he hadn’t meant to say it, and definitely not in front of this obviously protective alpha.

“Anyway… um, when we got outside we couldn’t find him, but we heard something going on in the ally and peeked inside.”

The next part was something Sam tried really hard not to think about. He wasn’t ready to imagine Dean on his knees in front of someone else. According to Victor that’s what he had done, although it didn’t seem like they had gotten very far with it. Dean was slumped over slightly and everyone appeared to still be dressed. Sam shuddered and focused on keeping his fangs hidden.

“Even if it was four of them and we only were… you know, human, they sensed something and pulled away in time to disappear before the police got there.” Victor sounded a little uneasy at that.

“We got him out of there quickly all the while he was muttering about Sam, how he needed an alpha, but he said: ‘Sam will know, he’s an alpha. Not my alpha, but Alpha.’ Like alpha with a capital A.” Victor finished with a confused frown and watched Sam like he waited for him to fill in the blanks.

Obviously Dean had been out of it and probably had no idea what he was talking about. Still, it didn’t hurt his inner wolf that the omega had been saying his name in his time of need. Sam tried not to let it show, the circumstances weren’t exactly the right ones for that.

There still had to be a reason for all that muttering about alpha, though. He could have said his name only because they knew each other, and Sam actually had saved him in the past. But alpha was a different thing. Dean never called Sam alpha unless he wanted to tease him about something. Alpha with a capital A could mean his position in the pack, but that was something he never heard Dean talk about.

Sam got a headache from all his wondering and thinking, so eventually he tried to just ignore it and remember he should ask Dean once he woke up.

People came and went in and out of his room. Sam spent most of his time there, but he made space for Dean’s family to let them get some time alone. All of the doctors said they would just have to wait for him to wake up, until then there was not much they could do.

One late evening Sam was sitting alone watching Dean he realized he had to face the facts. His anxiousness and cold fear wasn’t just because he wanted to protect his friends. It was more than that. During this time he hadn’t spoken to Madison once, not even to tell her where he was. He was terrified of what could have happened to Dean, and it was so strong he felt like he was drowning in it.

If Gabriel had gotten hurt Sam would have been there too, but not like this. This was different, and it came down to the fact that this was Dean. It was the sweet omega with the scent of fresh grass and lilac. The prettiest smile and greenest eyes. Sam decided maybe it was time to accept what he really felt and try and do something about it. And he should start with figuring out if Dean was harboring some of the same feelings in return.

 

Sam stared at Dean when he woke up. The soft whisper about his eyes were confusing and he felt his face heat up at the thought of the others in the room with them. Sam cleared his voice.

“How are you feeling?”

“I… like I’ve been beaten.” Dean rasped and Sam couldn’t help but let out a little laugh at that.

“That’s about right.”

Ellen and Jo was over him at that moment, and they had called on the nurse as well so Sam pulled away from the bed. They were his family after all and he didn’t feel like interrupting. Instead he watched from the distance how they crowded around him, touching him to make sure he was all there. Sam itched to do the same, but he kept his hands and feelings to himself.

 

***

 

Thankfully it didn’t take long for Dean to recover after he woke up. He was allowed to go home the following day and even if Sam suspected he was offered a therapist he wasn’t sure Dean would actually use it.

Instead Sam got a call on the following Monday where Dean asked if they could head to school together. Sam tried hard not to read too much into it, and promised to pick him up in the morning.

The next few days, things slowly went back to normal. Sam got to have Dean around again. On the drive to and from school they talked about their classes, Sam told him about his new place and said he needed to come visit and Dean asked about almost everything except Madison.

Sam spent the weekend trying to make a decision on what to do and how. When he talked to Madison she was clearly mad at him after their last night together. She was mad because she thought they had come further. She thought that he was ready to settle down a bit more with her. Then when the perfect opportunity showed itself, he had just turned her down again.

He felt sorry for her. He hadn’t meant to lead her on like that, but the more he thought about it, the more he had to admit it wasn’t what he wanted. He couldn’t do it anymore. And he had to tell her.

With Dean he didn’t have to think about these things. He could forget about them for a while, have fun and feel like himself again. Sam had just started to relax. The first week after Dean’s incident had passed and it felt like life finally was about to go back to what it had been before everything became so difficult between them. Sam had forgotten how things tended to turn on you once you let your shoulders relax.

***

John had a grim look on his face. He looked tired and pale as he sat down for dinner. Mary gave his forehead a kiss as she passed by him and he barely registered. Sam looked at his father with concern.

Before he could ask John looked up and cleared his voice.

“We are having a meeting tomorrow evening. You should probably be there as well.”

“Oh?” Sam stared at him, already getting that sick feeling in his stomach. The feeling he got whenever he knew something was terribly wrong.

“Yes. At seven, be precise.”

Sam bit his bottom lip and waited for his father to continue. When nothing happened he took a sip of water before he swallowed hard.

“Should I prepare for something in particular?” He asked.

“Have you talked to Dean?” John asked and for a moment Sam didn’t understand why his father was changing the subject.

“Yeah, we drive together every morning.” Sam tried.

“Did you talk about the assault?” John lifted his head and for a moment he wasn’t John the dad, but John the Pack Alpha. Sam’s chest tightened and felt hallow all at the same time. His father wasn’t just curious about how Dean was doing. The meeting tomorrow somehow had something to do with him. Sam could only shake his head.

“Well, tomorrow we are going to, and you will do good to remember to keep your temper in control.” The Alpha said.

If John had been looking a little less Alpha and a little bit more dad at the moment, Sam would have asked for more. He would have demanded to know everything he knew. As he was, he realized it wouldn’t do him any good. He had tried it enough times to know that John the Alpha wasn’t going to say something before the time was right. And according to him, Sam wouldn’t be able to concentrate in school like he should if they started discussing it early. Sam happened to know he wouldn’t manage to concentrate either way.

He tried, though. He tried really hard. The drive in the morning was awkward and Sam was thankful that the radio could keep them company. Either Dean didn’t notice or he was just as distracted himself.

Sam had to ask on the way home.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” He sent a glance in Dean’s direction. Dean pursed his lips slightly. The coloring around his eye from the beating was almost disappeared and he looked like himself again.

“I don’t know. Not yet.” He said quietly. “You’ll be there later, won’t you?”

Sam nodded and decided he would do best to keep his distance for now so he let Dean sit there in his own thoughts and drove home in silence.

 

Sam came to the meeting early. The others were there too except for Dean so they talked a bit about the next full moon, the neighborhood in which John said they needed to talk to the new Mayor. Apparently the guy wasn’t familiar enough with the boarders keeping peace amongst the packs.

Once Dean arrived he sat down next to Hannah. He looked nervous, but at the same time calm, like he had made peace with whatever would happen next. Somehow that made Sam’s senses sharpen, like he needed to be ready for anything.

“Dean, why don’t you tell the rest of the group what you told me.” Hannah said in a soft voice. Sam felt a chill go down his spine and he barely dared to look at Dean when he spoke.

“Um, yes… I told her that… uh… the guys that attacked me…” Dean’s voice faded away. Hannah nodded an encouragement and Sam looked up only to see straight into Dean’s anxious green eyes.

“They were from my old pack.” Dean finished, keeping his eyes locked with Sam’s. Sam's hands balled into tight fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is about to develop into new grounds now, and I don't think it's a lot of chapters left.  
> Sadly, my life is crazy busy now as the holidays are over and responsibilities has to be picked back up again, and I don't get as much time writing as I'd have liked. I promise I will be back with more as soon as I can, and the next chapter is already well on its way.  
> For now I hope you enjoy the story and I'm happy to hear your thoughts about it. I really hope you want to stick around I just need some time.
> 
> xx - till next time


	8. Not letting you go

**Dean**.

Dean could practically sense how the air in the room changed the moment the words were out. The familiar face in front of him lost all its color and there was a flash of something animalistic on his face. He reeled it in quick enough, but Dean had felt the rush of power, of Alpha, and tried not to let it show that he was affected by it.

The council started to ask questions, made Dean tell everything from beginning to end and all the while Sam was sitting there across from him fighting his obvious resentment and anger.

“And now they’ve demanded to have him back.” John confirmed what Dean already knew. He had known ever since the status of those guys had been known. There was no chance they would let him go this time around. Sam’s head snapped up again from where he had been staring at the table. His eyes were wide with a sudden fear and sorrow that Dean hadn’t anticipated.

Sure, he knew his friend would be upset, mad even. Maybe he would scream and throw stuff, but instead there was a raw kind of vulnerability in his eyes. He looked lost like a boy who knew he didn’t stand a chance. Then it shifted and he put on a braver face, one that didn’t show that kind of weakness as he turned to look at his father.

“How long do we have?” One of the men looked between John and Dean.

“We know how that goes. It’s between cycles now, but after this full moon, we’ll have exactly thirty days.” John informed.

Dean looked at Hannah for explanation and she told him that for as long as packs had been making deals and trading between each other, there was always a time limit on thirty days. That meant everyone got a chance to figure their stuff out, it was fair to take some days to arrange everything, and thirty days was something every wolf knew how to keep count of, and honored. Dean tried not to shiver at the thought of him being a deal, some kind of trading deal between packs.

“Isn’t there anything we can do? Like refuse, or report them to someone for their behavior?” Sam finally spoke up and his voice was not at all like Dean would have expected after meeting his eyes. He sounded strong and put together. Sam was leaning back in his chair, his shoulders broad and square and Dean guessed his long legs were stretched out beneath the table. Dean swallowed, wanting to take it all in, to remember because from the looks of it he didn’t have much time left here with the people he had come to think of as his family.

“Their pack has a different ruling system than ours. They will more likely be angry with us for keeping Dean here all these years. And they would win if they can prove he was born there. We didn’t exactly take him in legally.” It was Gabriel’s father who answered. Sam furrowed his brows.

“It’s not like they were treating him like they were supposed to.” Sam argued.

“That doesn’t matter. As long as he didn’t arrange papers for moving into a different pack, then he’s not supposed to stay.” The man looked regretfully at the boys and Sam pursed his lips like he was thinking hard.

Dean spaced out a little after that. He let his eyes run over his friend. Sam was biting his bottom lip while he listened to the conversation around the table. His hair was long and a few strands had found their way in front of one eye. When Sam pulled long fingers through it Dean thought about how he’d never really had gotten a chance to touch that hair. He wished he at least had made an excuse to feel that soft, thick hair between his fingers just once.

He tried to focus again, reminding himself he shouldn’t be caught staring like this in front of the most important people of this pack who had been nothing but nice to him.

“No, Sam that’s not how it works.” John said and Dean shifted his his chair. He hadn’t heard what it was about. John tapped a pen against the papers in front of him.

“There is only one thing that would make the other pack leave it.”

“What? There _is_ something we can do?” Sam sat up, ready for anything.

John rubbed the back of his neck in a very uncharacteristic act of uncertainty. It looked like the council knew what John was talking about. Some of them seemed to think it was about time he mentioned it, while others looked like they’d rather not discuss it.

“Well, if Dean were mated to an alpha things would look a bit different. No pack would take the chance on separating an omega from his mate.”

Dean took a deep breath, not daring to look at Sam who had gotten very still on the other side of the table. He remembered how the alpha who beat him had said that he was an unmated omega so he could do whatever he wanted. That implied that if he had been mated, he wouldn’t have been able to do that. Somehow that made Dean feel both happy he had a chance like that, but also angry that he yet again was in need of an alpha to make sure he was safe from the big scary world around them.

“So you’re saying… that… um, if Dean mated, he would be able to stay?” Sam asked. His voice sounding far away and a little tight. Dean still didn’t look at him.

“Yes, that is what I’m saying, Sam. But we can’t just go around mating people just for the sake of it.” John insisted.

Not long after the meeting was over and they left the room. Sam walked outside with Dean and once they were out of earshot of the rest Sam turned to face him.

“We have to do something.” Sam looked distressed and angry and Dean found himself with a strong urge to reach out and touch him. To say something to calm him down. Or pull him closer and press up against him.

“You know just as well as me there’s nothing more to be done.” Dean said quietly.

“The hell it is. I know how you looked that day, and I’m not about to just watch you walk into that misery again.”

“And I’m grateful, but we already tried thinking of something, and came up cold.” Dean insisted. He wasn’t going to think about the way his stomach turned into tight knots of fear and sadness.

Sam stared down at him. Even if he wasn’t that much taller than Dean, his stance and anger somehow made him look a lot bigger. Dean felt the age old instinct telling him to submit, to do something to help the alpha into a lighter mood. He resisted it, though. He couldn’t afford letting his feelings show too much. Sam could look down at him with stormy hazel eyes, be as beautiful as he wanted; Dean just didn’t have the right to do any of the things that came to mind. He was a useless omega, a male, and definitely not good enough for the next in line Pack Alpha.

“So that’s it then? You’re just going to give up?” Sam said quietly. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s bullshit! You can’t just let them walk all over you. You’ve never allowed anyone before.” He insisted.

Dean closed his eyes, tried not to remember how his life had been before he got here. He had spent his days locked up in his room. He was beaten regularly and threatened with worse. He knew he was one of the lucky ones that hadn’t been sold or used before he managed to run, but it had just been a matter of time.

Dean suppressed a shudder and knew he had been really lucky to end up where he had. After moving in with Bobby and Ellen he had spent most of his time alone. Then they started to give him choices, he was eventually able to believe he had the right to choose just as much as anyone else. Slowly but surely he had come around, started bickering with Jo and eventually he had warmed up to the pack around him.

This pack had taken him in with open arms, nobody had laid a hand on him and he hadn’t felt threatened even once since he got there.

Dean sighed.

“I don’t know, Sam.” He said. Maybe Sam was right, it was stupid to just give up. He didn’t want to go back. The thought alone made a heavy feeling settle deep in his gut, but what choice did he have?

“I just need to wrap my head around all of this. Let’s catch up later, okay?” Dean asked and headed for his car. Sam nodded slowly and let him go without saying anything else.

 

For the next few days he felt like every time he came into the kitchen or living room at home his family grew quiet. They sent him anxious glances, while talking about mundane stuff to pretend they weren’t worried about him. Even Bobby walked around with a frown in his forehead.

Dean didn’t know how to deal with it. He was worried enough as it was, he didn’t need all of them to sit around feeling bad about it too. Then again, he should know better. There was no chance any of them would leave it alone. They loved him.

Dean hadn’t always found those words easy to say just like that, but he knew it now. His family really did love him. It couldn’t have been easy to take in a male omega, a scared little boy who mistrusted everyone, but they had and they had made it look easy. They hadn’t coddled him too much. As soon as they saw it fit, he had been given responsibilities around the house alongside Jo. Dean realized with a lump in his throat, that he hadn’t even noticed how effortlessly they had made room for him in their home.

“Could you stop treating me like I’m about to die?” Dean asked at the dinner table that night.

Jo rolled her eyes but Ellen sucked in her cheeks and watched him with tight lips. Dean swallowed and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Ellen. It’s just… You act all different around me.” He said.

“What do you expect Dean? By the looks of it we don’t have you much longer.” She said uncharacteristically quiet.

Dean nodded slowly. “Yeah, well… I don’t know what to do.” He whispered.

“Oh, honey. I know.” She told him and pulled him closer in a hug. She left a kiss in his hair and Dean swallowed at the familiar gesture.

***

Dean had promised to come by Sam’s new place and when he couldn’t shake the feeling from dinner he decided that maybe he should get some fresh air. Sam was alone when he got there and they soon settled in the living room with snacks and zapping through the channels.

“Ellen almost cried at dinner tonight.” Dean told him after a while.

“Ellen?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow… That couldn’t have been… well, good.”

Dean shrugged. “She’s just going crazy because there’s nothing anyone could do.”

Sam stared ahead for a moment before taking deep breath.

“Dean… I… um, you know what we talked about at the meeting. There is something to do about it, you know.”

Dean shook his head ferociously. He wasn’t going to go into that. It was crazy, stupid. He knew what Sam was referring to but that was just too much. Instead of answering Dean got up and walked into the kitchen to put some space between them while he got his head together enough to respond something that sounded convincing.

 

 **Sam**.

Sam didn’t know whether he should get angry that Dean refused to consider the one chance they had at make him stay in their pack, or be happy he resisted. On one side he only wanted to know he was safe. With Dean having to move back, Sam wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep going and know about the way they treated him. On the other side he didn’t think he would have reacted too well if Dean all but jumped at the idea of mating with just anybody to make it happen. Sam’s alpha was torn between protection and possessiveness.

Sam didn’t think Dean would be mated off to just anybody if he decided to mate with someone. Dean would get a chance to choose for himself amongst good Alphas. Sam didn’t think for a second the council would let him mate with an unsuited wolf. Problem was, Sam’s wolf probably wouldn’t vouch for many - if any - no matter how well suited they appeared to be.

With a quiet growl Sam got up and followed Dean who was still hiding out in his kitchen.

“Dean, why can’t we talk about this?” Sam asked.

Dean was leaning against the counter staring into a bottle of beer. He had barely taken a sip from it, instead he was picking at the label as he waited to respond.

“It’s just weird, man. I know I should probably take the opportunity, but…” His voice faded and he blushed like he’d been about to say something then thought better of it and stopped himself.

“You should, yes. It’s perfectly reasonable because nobody wants to watch you walk back to that place.”

Dean took a deep breath.

“That’s just it. People would like to help, but how could I do that? Tie someone down when it just wouldn’t be right?” He stared at Sam for a moment before looking down.

Sam bit his lip. He could understand his reasoning, but it just didn’t fit with the way people responded to Dean. He was a great catch for pretty much anybody.

“I don’t think they would feel like that.”

“How could you know?”

“Because people like you, Dean. They feel good around you and you’re good with them.”

Dean didn’t say anything to that and Sam tried not to ask why he didn’t believe it too. He wanted to, really bad, but there was just no point in pushing Dean too hard.

“So I don’t think there’s any point in doing that.”

“What about Benny?” Sam heard himself suggest. He had no idea how his mind did that to him. Seeing Dean with Benny, knowing they were mated and what that entailed, was about the last thing he wanted. Ever.

“He’s my friend, Sam, you know that.”

“So? You like him, don’t you? And he’s clearly into you too!” Sam insisted and a part of him wanted to bang his head against the table to stop himself talking.

Dean pushed himself off from the counter and started pacing back and forth in front of Sam.

“Yeah, sure I do, but… uh… Sam, we’re talking about actually mating someone here.”

“And we’re talking about the rest of your life with those bastards!” Sam’s heart was beating faster and just the slightest mentioning of those men and their intentions had his wolf surfacing in seconds.

“Don’t you think I know that? But what do you suggest I do? Walk around with a label around my neck where I ask for an alpha to mate me?” Dean raised his voice and his face had turned angrier.

“No of course not.” Sam tried to calm down.

Dean shrugged. “Then I don’t really see what other option I have.”

“You could fight. You could try and find an alpha that you know and trust, and you could have a _good_ life like that.”

“I’m not gonna mate a random alpha because of this!” Dean sounded frustrated again.

“Why not? It’ll save you a whole lot of misery.”

“Yeah, that’s what you think.”

“But if you know him, and he’s nice and he likes you and you like him, then it can’t be all that bad!”

“It’s just like an arranged marriage! I’ve fought to be independent basically my entire life and now I can’t take a fucking step without and alpha around to make sure my virtue or some shit like that is intact.” Dean breathed fast.

“It’s not arranged if you chose for yourself. And you know I’m right about Benny, so why do you refuse to even consider it?”

“Because he’s not you!” Dean’s yelled. He stared at Sam with wide eyes terrified of what he’d just admitted. Chest heaving in urgent breaths and he took a step away.

“Sorry.” He whispered and his beautiful green eyes had slowly filled and turned glossy with emotion. Before Sam could wrap his head around what happened just then, Dean had picked up his jacket and was out the door.

Sam felt numb for a long time as he repeated those words again and again in his head trying to understand what just happened. His heart was beating out of control and he wanted nothing more than to run after Dean. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he did, but Sam was afraid that no matter what he did it wouldn’t be the right thing. If he ran after Dean the omega would probably just fight back and deny any of it happened. If he didn’t go after him then Sam thought he might lose this small chance he had at actually getting the omega he really wanted.

Staring down at his phone Sam decided on calling Dean. After going straight to voicemail five times in a row Sam swore and barely resisted throwing his cell through the room.

His hair was a mess and he was hungry as hell, but Sam had to sit down and think through what he needed to do next. The upcoming full moon was in only a week and after that their time would be fading away too fast for any of them to be able to stop it.

***

Dean didn’t exactly avoid Sam, or ignore him. They didn’t drive alone together to college in the morning, but otherwise they met with their friends. Dean would say hello whenever their paths crossed. Sam wasn’t blind though, Dean was definitely trying to put some distance between them. They were never totally alone, and they didn’t talk for long. Sam tried to accept it, he should let Dean take the time he needed. It wasn’t like Sam would be going anywhere. He would be around until Dean was ready to relax around him again, and then he would try and talk with him. There was no chance he would let him go now.


	9. Just for tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was made aware of a hole in the plot, or at least some loose threads that made it a bit confusing, so I have tried to fix it in this chapter. There is also some small changes in chapter 4 and 7 as well to fill in some missing pieces.  
> It was about Dean's old pack and why they hadn't made an effort to get him back sooner. And first of all, they didn't know where he was. For all they knew Dean could be dead. Secondly they couldn't claim him back just out of the blue, they had to initiate communication with his new pack, and John wouldn't just let him go when he knew how they treated him, so yeah. I have tried to go a little into that and hopefully things make a bit more sense now.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think
> 
> xx

Dean. 

Every time Dean met Sam he tried to force down the fluttering of his stupid heart. He was certain anyone could just look at him and know what he had let slip. It didn’t make sense, but wolfs were intuitive creatures and the ones close to him even more so. 

Thankfully Sam didn’t say anything about it and it didn’t seem like he had told anyone else either, so Dean tried to calm down and act natural. Like nothing had happened. If his face heated up one too many time in the presence of Sam, he could live with it. 

Even if Sam didn’t push to talk about it Dean walked around feeling a little uncertain. He couldn’t help it. It was just strange that Sam didn’t say something. He didn’t even talk about that night in general. Sometimes when he was in a bad mood Dean was afraid it was because Sam didn’t care. That he didn’t feel the same way and wanted to spare his feelings. But Dean didn’t walk around with some stupid notion that Sam secretly wanted him. There had never really been any clear indication that he did, apart from that one time when Dean went into heat. And he was not going to think about that too closely. 

The full moon came closer and Dean tried to act like everything was back on track in school. Victor was around being nosy, but in a worried-for-his-friend kind of way, so Dean let him be. It felt good to have him as a friend, someone who didn’t know about all the drama going on in his life. Victor was like fresh air in his otherwise clouded life. Being around him was easy, so Dean preferred to stick with him. That way he didn’t have to go around thinking about the way his body started to respond to the upcoming full moon. 

***

“Hey, Charlie. Have you seen Sam?” Dean walked over to his friend who was walking around the bonfire. She was on duty to help arrange the food for the night and had her hands full. 

Since the pack was meeting outside once a month, and they were a lot of hungry wolfs there was a system to how it would work so everyone was well fed and everyone would pitch in through the year. People were arranged into groups where they had a month each to help prepare the food. It was mostly betas and omegas that had to work on the food-part, while the alphas were put into work with the fire and the heavier stuff. Some might call it a bit sexist, but the pack was content with the way things worked and nobody complained. The food was always great and everyone seemed to have a great time. 

“I think I saw him here somewhere, but I don’t know.” She shrugged as she moved a tray filled with salad. 

“Where exactly?”

Charlie rolled her eyes at him and waved in the general direction of the soon to be lit, pile of wood.

“He’s probably around there somewhere. He’s supposed to give his pep talk you know.” She told him a bit impatient. This was something he should know, and Dean sighed. He did know, he just had trouble focusing. 

Dean looked around, and when he found Sam in the crowd he slowly made his way over. The full moons had always been their thing. They ran together and spent time around each other. If this was his last full moon with this pack Dean was going to make the most of it. Sitting around brooding was not an option, and being around Sam felt right. 

Dean didn’t investigate why he felt like that. He just knew that it felt like the right thing to do, and so he was going to follow that urge. Sam looked up as he came closer and a smile broke across his face. Dean felt his heart skip a beat at that beautiful face with those dimples he’d like to stick his tongue in. 

After giving the pack the clear for running Sam came over to Dean, his eyes locked with his the entire time. Dean swallowed and tried damn hard not to blush. God, was he distracting. Long, long legs, slim hips and a broad chest. He was just made all alpha and Dean could feel how his entire being longed to be close.

“Hey, you ready?” Sam stood in front of him. Even with his long legs he wasn’t really towering over Dean. Dean had been built big for his gender. 

“Um, yeah.” He cleared his voice and nodded. “Yes, I’m ready.” He said a bit clearer. 

Changing felt like second nature and it was a relief when he was being as tense as now. Like always when they ran, their legs stretched out, the surroundings became a blur of beautiful colors and Dean was only aware of his own racing heart and Sam’s presence close by. 

They had been running for a while and had to return to the camp soon. Dean looked over his shoulder and his eyes locked with Sam’s. It was risky he knew, and seeing as he had just a week earlier unwillingly made the confession about his feelings, it was even more stupid. Still, he couldn’t help it. 

His heart beat faster, Sam didn’t weaver as they trotted along. Catching his eye over his shoulder was a clear invitation. It was stirring at the age old instinct that wolfs harbored for chasing each other. It was what had caused trouble the last time, only this was different. This was Sam and even with Dean’s boldness he didn’t slow down. His eyes lit up and his muscles tensed. Dean felt his own body get ready and with a sharp howl he lunged forward in an excited run. 

Sam was right behind him and the rush of it all made Dean push even faster. Just before they reached the clearing with the bonfire Sam caught up to him and they playfully toppled over into the ground. With a huff Dean found himself pushed down onto his back as Sam stood over him. His heart was beating like crazy and he looked up into the familiar hazel eyes. If Dean had been in his human form he would have blushed so red and he was grateful for his fur. Sam nudged his nose against Dean’s and bit his ear playfully before pulling back. 

Dean tried not to be too disappointed about it all as he got back up. Sam shifted and Dean was right behind. They shared a look Dean had trouble understanding before walking back to the rest of the pack, shoulders bumping and heart feeling light. 

***

Things calmed down again after the full moon. Or it seemed like it did. For Dean, things suddenly felt more real. Closer somehow. For every day that passed, he was one step closer to being back with his old pack. And for each day he realized even more how bad it was. 

Dean didn’t have any doubt about what he would go back to. His pack wouldn’t stand there with their arms open in friendly hugs and hopes for his future. He would go back to being the male omega, the abomination that they loved to hate.

He knew that his old pack didn’t have the same beliefs as this one. They didn’t think there was anything good associated with a male omega. He was merely there for alphas to do as they pleased. Dean had gotten away before it went too far the last time. By now there was nothing to hold them back and Dean didn’t have a single doubt that he would be shipped to one of the many clubs with that little extra in the back. 

Usually the omegas in his old pack were treasured. Not as much as in this one, but they still took care of them, because no pack could survive without omegas. It was only Dean that wasn't treated well. He was meant to grow up into this perfect omega, who did as he was told. Then his parents would sell him off to one of those places that offered whatever an alpha could want. He felt terrible knowing what he would be made into as he came back and he wondered if his friends and family realized where he was going.

Dean could lay awake at night, unable to sleep with the heavy cloud looming over him. He didn’t stand a chance against them this time. They would guard him closely. An omega was also built to listen to an alpha’s order, and Dean didn’t want to think about what they were going to order him to do. 

As the days went by, Dean didn’t sleep much and he started feeling tired and crappy all the time even if he tried to cover it up around his family and friends. 

He didn’t fool anyone, but it seemed like they understood the pressure he was under and didn’t make a big deal out of it. Jo made an effort to be around him as much as possible. They went out together, and Ellen had them working together more nights than not. Dean knew he was kept close by his family and it made his heart ache even worse. 

It all felt like he was in some kind of loop and he had a hard time realizing just what it was he would be heading into. He knew on some level that his life practically felt like it was over. Then there was this other part of his brain that just didn’t take it serious enough. 

 

Sam insisted on having his friends over on a regular basis. Dean went there and felt like he could relax around them. They didn’t ask a lot of questions and most of the time nobody acted weird. He got to drink and have fun without having to think about what was going on elsewhere in his life. 

After the first week had passed there was a mentioning of it one night at Sam’s. Gabriel looked stricken with it, so much so that he got way too drunk and had to get help getting home. Dean was in the kitchen making pizza. He had insisted instead of ordering from a pizza place. By the time Gabriel was out of it, there were only four of them left. Jody and Charlie was there still. The tension felt like a physical presence around them, but they managed to eat the pizza and keep chatting about this and that. 

It wasn’t long after that Charlie hugged Dean tight and said she had to get up early in the morning and since Jody had gotten there in the same car they both left. 

Dean busied himself with cleaning in the kitchen until Sam came up beside him and leaned against the counter. 

“I’m sorry tonight turned out like this.” He said. 

“Nah, I suppose it’s bound to catch up to everyone at some point.” Dean tried sounding like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“How about you? Did it catch up to you yet?” Sam’s voice was tight and Dean didn’t dare look at him. 

“I know what I’m going into.” He confirmed. 

The silence settled uncomfortably between them again and Dean could hear Sam taking deep breaths as if he was getting ready to say something then stopped himself before he did.

“And that’s okay with you?” Sam eventually asked.

Dean stopped what he was doing and bit his lip. He shrugged quietly. 

“Not really.” He whispered. 

“Then why won’t you do something about it?”

Dean dried off his hands and turned towards Sam. 

“We’ve already talked about this, Sam.” He said softly. 

“Yeah, well. Maybe I’m not ready to let that go.” Sam stared at Dean with his brow furrowed and eyes a little shiny from emotion. 

Dean sighed quietly and was about to go back into the living room when Sam grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I know that you don’t want to um… settle down with anybody, Dean. But would you at least consider… I mean, if there’s even a chance it could work. Uh… You know, I thought... uh, Dean. We know each other, and I know it could work. I want it to work.” Sam rambled on his breath coming in short huffs and his face had heated up. 

Dean watched him a long time, not entirely sure what he was trying to say. His heart was beating faster nonetheless as he tried to understand what he was saying. 

“You want what to work?” He asked softly.

“Us. You and me.” Sam rasped. 

Dean was sure he was hearing things. His heart made a happy jump all the way up to his throat and somehow it didn’t come back down. He swallowed hard and looked at Sam for several seconds without being able to give some kind of respond. 

“Sam… What?” 

Dean just couldn’t believe what he was saying. For as long as he had been thinking about that kind of thing, Sam had been at the front of the line. He had always been the one Dean had been dreaming about at inappropriate times. Now that Sam actually was suggesting it, nothing felt right. The timing was wrong, and the reason behind it was wrong. Dean knew Sam loved him, but he wanted Sam to really love him, and not go for it just because he wanted to keep him around. 

“You’re… It’s not- Sam. We can’t.”

“Why?”

“First of all you’re next in line for Pack Alpha. You’re supposed to settle down with someone suitable, a female who can give you the next heir. It’s not right.” Dean choked out. 

Thinking and knowing he wasn’t suitable for Sam was bad enough. Actually saying the words out loud made it hurt deep into his bones. Dean stared at his hands hoping Sam would let it go.

 

Sam. 

No, no, damnit. Just NO! 

That’s not how it was supposed to go down. Sam had been thinking about it ever since Dean had said that thing about Benny not being him. He had finally made up his mind and worked on his courage that he had to tell Dean what he wanted to do. Tell him that he wanted him, and that he always had.

Dean didn’t think of it like that, though. Somehow Dean thought they weren’t meant to be together. Just because of some bullshit rules. Sam was certain he’d have no trouble talking to his father about it. As long as true feelings were behind it, John wouldn’t turn them down. 

Besides, that wasn’t the point. The point was that Sam had finally after all of these years gotten a glimpse of hope; and then worked with it. He had thought that his feelings for Dean wasn’t so unrequited as he had imagined. Turned out it didn’t matter in the end. If the omega said no, there was nothing he could do. Powerless Alpha. 

Sam couldn’t help feeling a little heartsick at the rejection. Even if he wasn’t sure he could really call it a rejection. The situation was just screwed, but he still felt like he was being turned down. His pride was wounded and it didn’t help that his mother started asking for Madison when he came over for dinner. 

“No, mom. We broke up.” He told her tiredly. 

“Sammy, what happened?” Mary sounded concerned and put a warm hand on his shoulder. 

Sam stared up into those familiar friendly eyes. He wanted to tell her everything. Maybe that could make him stop thinking about it. Otherwise it just played over and over in his head. 

Knowing Dean it had been hard on him too. The sad look in his eyes made everything worse and Sam wanted to push harder, demand that Dean thought about it again and let him in. That was no good, of course. Sam had always made a point of staying way out of Dean’s business because he knew how the guy felt about someone coming along telling him what to do. He had promised himself he would never do that, and he was set on respecting Dean’s wishes. If only the omega wasn’t so damn stubborn!

 

A week went by before Sam knew it and he felt punched in his gut when John said it only was three weeks left. He didn’t say much other than asking if Sam had an update on how Dean was doing. Sam didn’t know. He had only seen Dean a few times at the Roadhouse. It wasn’t like they talked about their issues there in public. 

Sunday morning Sam woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. After pulling a pair of jeans over his hips he grabbed a shirt and made his way outside. The knocking persisted and Sam groaned as he tried to keep his eyes open. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He yelled and opened the lock. He had just enough time to pull the t-shirt over his head before he was being pushed back and a wave of red hair brushed past him. 

“I need to talk to you.”

“Please, come on in.” Sam muttered and closed the door behind Charlie. He made his way into the kitchen to make coffee. 

“I’ll have one too.” Charlie said behind him and Sam only reached into the cupboard to get another cup. 

Sam put the mug down in front of Charlie and sat down opposite of her by the kitchen table. 

“So, did you have a nightmare and needed someone to tell you we’re going to be fine, or…?” Sam glared at her. Charlie wasn’t the least affected and only glared back. 

“The last week has been a nightmare!” She began. 

“Only last night was I able to make some progress and figured out why Dean has been all kinds of screwed up for the past few days.”

“Yeah?” Sam tightened his grip around his mug and glanced at Charlie’s dark expression. 

“Yeah. And eventually he told me what happened between you two.”

Sam nodded but couldn’t look at her. Charlie had never really been that close with Sam, but she hung out with Dean a lot and Sam knew her through him. They didn’t usually spend time alone together, and this made it all so much weirder. If he thought about it he shouldn’t be surprised. Charlie wasn’t the kind of person to sit and watch things go to hell without interfering. 

“What were you thinking?” She sounded angry and Sam wasn’t sure why she felt like she had to be mad.

“I thought I did the right thing!” 

“And I thought you knew him. How could you be so stupid?”

When Sam glanced up to look at her Charlie had a stern look in her eyes. 

“I do know him, and he probably think I did it out of convenience, but it’s not! I should have done this a long time ago, I just couldn’t know if it would be welcome.” Sam told her. 

Charlie sighed. 

“Well, what did you expect? He’s a male omega and thinks his only value is some made up legend. You’re supposed to lead an entire pack. Do you think he’d come out and say he had feelings for you?” Her voice was softer now. 

“But I told him I wanted to, that I wanted him.” Sam said. 

Charlie shrugged. 

“How would you feel if he had asked you just when you had only a few weeks left? He knows you love him, he just believes it’s the kind of love that’s between friends.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair and sipped his coffee. He was about to wake up some, but he had no idea how to fix this. 

“Well, that’s…I guess it makes sense. But what can I do? How do you fit into this?” He asked. 

“I’ve been trying to figure out what was happening to him. He’s been grumpy and short, even more than usual for the last week. Claimed it was nothing, but… well, he told me last night, and now I understand.”

They sat in silence for a while. Charlie got up eventually. 

“My advice is that you figure something out, something he’d believe and fast!”

Sam nodded. It was only when the door closed behind her that Sam really started panicking. He could confess his love to Dean over and over, but if he didn’t believe him it wouldn’t matter how sincere Sam acted. He had no idea what he should do to convince him.

 

Sam walked around for some days not knowing what he should do. He felt bad about the mess he was in, but he missed Dean so he couldn’t stay away. If he couldn’t find a way to make Dean realize what he was really feeling, then at least he was making an effort to spend as much time as possible with the guy. 

Gabriel was having a party to celebrate his birthday at the end of the week and almost everyone was invited. His place was a big apartment just a few blocks away from Sam, and whenever Gabriel had a party people flocked to the place to be a part of it. 

Sam convinced Dean to come along. They tried to put the awkwardness behind them in order to make the most of it and until now, things had been good. 

Dean was still only eighteen years old and probably too young to be there with them, but somehow the rules in their pack were different than the official ones. Drinking wasn’t exactly encouraged underage, but every parent knew they did it and expected the older ones to take care of the younger ones. There was a limit of course to what was okay, but Dean had come with Sam to parties since he was sixteen and Ellen had only reprimanded him once. 

If Dean’s parents could see him now they would probably want to do more than just yell at Sam. Somehow Dean had gotten way too drunk, too fast. He was dancing on the living room table with only his jeans on. The hair at the nape of his neck was sweaty and started to curl slightly and he looked like he was having the time of his life. 

A part of Sam wanted to grab him and take him away from everyone who looked at him like he was fresh meat. He didn’t want anyone ogling him like that. 

Eventually Dean came over to him. 

“What’s with the sulking?” He slurred. 

Sam gave him a little smile. “’m not sulking.”

“Then why do you just stand here?”

He just huffed something about having to be responsible and Dean rolled his eyes. He took a step closer until he was pressed up against Sam’s side. Sam could smell his delicious scent of lilac and grass, wanting to lick his neck and taste the salty sweat off of him. He swallowed hard. 

“Stop being responsible, Sam. Just for tonight.” Dean whispered into his ear and damn it if he didn’t want to let go. When Dean purred and practically rubbed himself up the length of him Sam nodded. 

“Fine, let’s go find me a drink.” He said tightly and Dean walked in front of him into the kitchen. 

After that things got a bit more heated. Dean didn’t leave his side unless he was dancing. Sam was not going to do that. It was late when Sam decided it was time to head home. They had had enough fun for one night and Sam wasn’t sure how Ellen would react if he had to carry Dean home yet again. 

Dean stumbled into the hallway looking for his jacket, he tripped over some shoes and fell against Sam who caught him before he went down onto the floor. 

“Man, you’re wasted.” 

“Nah, jus’ a little uncoordn’ated.” He stated and looked up from where his head was pressed against Sam’s chest.

Green eyes stared up at his and Sam tightened his grip around him. 

“We should get you home.” Sam muttered.

“Don’ wanna go home.” Dean pouted and tried getting his feet to carry him. It only made him rub against Sam’s chest even more and his face to come closer. Sam could feel Dean’s breath against his mouth and suddenly his lips was covered with wet full lips. 

He couldn’t react at first. Too surprised he pulled Dean closer and kissed him back. A moan in the back of Dean’s throat escaped and Sam pulled back a little. 

“Dean…?” He asked. 

“I wanna go to your place.” Dean said. He didn’t sound all that drunk anymore and Sam’s heart skipped a beat. 

After some internal arguing Sam took their jackets and they headed outside into the clear autumn night. Dean followed Sam back to his place and neither of them said anything before they were inside his apartment. 

Sam turned to look at Dean, but he was already there. Close, with his body pressing flush against his body. Sam was pushed back against the wall and tried to hold in a long groan as Dean’s lips made way down his jaw and neck. 

“Dean…. what- oh god…” Sam sighed. 

“Just… lemme do this.” Dean whispered. He pulled at Sam’s shirt and managed to get it over his head. Sam didn’t know if he should follow his example or stop this before it went too far. 

Who was he kidding? It had already progressed too far and there was no way back. He couldn’t stop it and he didn’t want to. So what if all of this was because they were both desperate since the days came closer to the finish line? 

Sam gave in eventually and pulled Sam into his bedroom. Their clothes were scattered from the hallway in a trail into the room. Dean fell on top of Sam with a groan and kissed his mouth like a starved man. His t-shirt was still on but Sam let his hands wander over his warm skin and at the same time pulled him closer. 

Both were breathing hard and Dean gasped when Sam made an experimental roll with his hips, causing their hard lengths to rub against each other. It was hard to keep track after that. Dean followed up with a grind of his own and then all of a sudden they were frantically grinding and thrusting. Sweat was dripping from Sam’s forehead and he gripped Dean’s waist so hard he was certain it had to leave marks. He couldn’t help it and the keening sounds that escaped Dean was enough to keep going. 

It was uncoordinated and hurried, desperate almost and it wasn’t long before they spilled between them with bitten off groans and long moans. Sam felt his knot sensetive and pulsing between them, but it had all gone down too fast for it to actually start growing. As it was now he only felt the blood pumping hard through it, and the urge to turn Dean over and feel it growing inside of him was surprising. Instead he focused on the weight on top of him and not so much what his knot wanted at the moment. 

For a long time both of them were panting into each other’s mouths, then Dean rolled onto his back and stared up into the ceiling. Sam got up to find something to clean off the mess and when he came back Dean was leaning against the headboard. He didn’t look at Sam and neither spoke as they cleaned off the mess. 

Sam watched Dean sitting there in his sheets, looking ruffled and fucked out. His eyes was sad and he was absently biting his lip. Dean was all kinds of beautiful, but that lost look in his eyes made his heart clench. 

“We should get some sleep.” He said quietly as he sat down on the bed next to him. 

“Yeah, sure. We should sleep.” Dean’s voice was rusty and thick almost like he had been crying. He turned around then, lying on his side with his back towards Sam. 

Sam couldn’t help but think that this only made things worse. That it had been the wrong thing to do. And now they were in an even deeper mess than to begin with. 

Sam wasn’t sleeping. Instead he stared out the window, trying to count the stars, wishing he could find the answer to his troubles up there somehow.


	10. You know what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit later than I would have liked, but I have been trying to get in as much writing as possible in my busy weeks. I hope you like this part. Let me know.  
> Thanks for reading, lovlies <3
> 
> xx

Dean.

He felt off. He had been feeling off ever since that night with Sam. It wasn’t that he regretted it, not really. Only now that he knew a bit more about how things could be between them, it was that much harder to stop thinking about Sam’s offer. That little glimpse into a world where Sam wanted him for him had made Dean spiral into dark thoughts. 

He worked long hours and stayed with his family a lot. His body felt twitchy and wrong and he knew it was his fears that were about to bubble over. He had six days left and the young population of the wolfs had arranged a party or some kind of pre-full moon get-together in two days. It was his chance to say goodbye, seeing as he wouldn’t be there for the next full moon. Because he was set to leave the day before it happened. He dreaded to think what that meant. Arriving at the other pack at a moment they were all hyped on their wolf instincts for the full moon was a sure promise of things spinning out of control.

It was a part of growing up in this pack that the younger wolfs made their own parties, had bonfires and stayed together for the night. They were able to stretch their legs and have fun out in the woods. All of this made them all grow closer, get to know each other better and Dean was certain that at least forty percent of all couples had started with a meeting at one of these nights. 

Dean was not going to drink, he decided it was best if he stayed clear-minded and tried to have fun with just a beer or two. The whole thing was painful, but nobody expected anything else. 

When he came down to the river and found the party already started he easily mingled and was welcomed into the crowd. He made an effort to talk to his friends and decidedly ignored the pitying looks he got from most of them. Dean was in no mood to address their pity, and most of all he would have wanted to throw a tantrum. Instead he held onto his skin, feigned a calm he didn’t feel and smiled until his cheeks hurt. 

The last thing he wanted to do was make a scene, or some kind of thing that made everyone look at him with even more concerned looks. He walked over to the cars parked by the road and slid down next to a truck he recognized as Benny’s. 

Dean let his head rest against the side door and closed his eyes for a moment. Music was playing from the around river, he could hear the happy laughter and chatter from these people that he had grown into liking and feeling a part of. Truth be told, now that the days were almost up Dean was starting to feel somewhere between numb and terrified. 

When he opened his eyes he stared up into the night sky wondering if this was one of the last times he’d be able to sit quietly watching the stars. 

 

“Are you hiding?” A familiar voice spoke softly next to him. Dean pursed his lips and shook his head. A feint blush crept into his face. He couldn’t help it. Whenever Sam was close by these days he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened between them. He felt stupid about it, the way he had been clinging to him, drunkenly and horny. He’d practically rubbed off on him in front of their friends. 

Most of the time his imagination didn’t stop at that either. It progressed further into the memory of Sam’s naked tan chest, his taut muscles and wild hair. And last but not least Dean just could not forget the short glimpse he’d gotten of that big cock with the beginning of a swelling knot. He’d always thought Sam would be big, and he definitely was proportional. Dean had a hard time admitting it, but he was a little unsettled by it all, because he wasn’t experienced, not by a long shot. Sam was the only alpha he’d ever seen naked in real life, and he wanted to remember it, to savior it, because he was beautiful, and real. He wanted it to be a good thing, even if Dean had been shy and drunk and a bit intimidated. 

“No.” He rasped.

“Mind if I sit down?”

Dean didn’t answer immediately and Sam watched him quietly with his earnest eyes until he nodded. Then he folded his long legs and sat down next to him. 

“How are you holding up?” Sam asked. 

In spite of him being the alpha and Dean the omega, the way they had always handled their troubles had been switched. Dean would clamp down and refuse to talk about his feelings while Sam wanted to open up, get it out there and sort it out. It wasn’t how things usually were between alphas and omegas. The omega was supposed to be the one talking about stuff, to bare their feelings and generally be a bit clingier. Dean resented the stereotypes. 

“Oh, I’m peachy!” Dean exhaled. 

“Thought so.” Sam nodded. He let his head rest against the car and for a while they stared up into the stars. 

“Do you think you’ll meet your family once you get there?” Sam asked. Dean had told him that he had an older brother and a younger sister. He had only felt bad for leaving his sister behind, the rest was people he didn’t really want to see again. Dean shrugged. 

“I don’t think so.”

“Then who’s going to take you in? Where will you live?”

Dean turned to watch Sam for a moment. Didn’t he know where Dean was going and what would happen to him?

“It will work out like it did here, Sam.” Dean tried. He felt bad for lying and he couldn’t believe that Sam was so clueless. Did he think everyone was as nice as they were in this place? He had seen what those guys did to him, clearly he had to make some assumptions from that. 

Dean got up and started pacing back and forth. 

“It’s not, is it?” Sam said quietly after a while. 

“No, it’s not. Of course not!” Dean snapped. His collar felt too tight and he was starting to sweat beneath his shirt. 

“Then how? Tell me what’s going to happen.” Sam asked. He got to his feet as well and pushed his hands into the front pockets as if to keep them from reaching out. 

“I don’t want to. What’s the point anyway?”

“Because I need to know what will happen to you.”

“You don’t need to know anything, Sam. It’s over, I’ll be going away and we’ll never meet again.” He said and as he realized his own words were true he wanted to throw himself at Sam and demand he never let go.

Sam was quiet for a long time. A hand ran through his long hair and Dean thought about how he had finally gotten a chance to feel that hair between his fingers. Soft and long, smelling of flowery shampoo. He would have teased him for it had the situation been different.

“I can’t let that happen. Why can’t you see it?”

Dean shook his head. 

“You’re so fucking frustrating!” Sam huffed and stepped closer. 

“I’m not frustrating, Sam. I’m scared shitless but I’m trying to do the right thing.”

Sam placed big hands around Dean’s face and brought their lips together in a hard desperate kiss. 

“Who said you got to decide what the right thing is?” Sam demanded in a low rumbling voice. They were standing so close Dean could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Dean felt himself weaver at Sam’s words and at the same time his head was trying to catch up to what had happened just then with that kiss. 

He felt like taking a step back but Sam was holding on to him and there was no use trying to push him away. 

“Huh, Dean? Why are you so sure you know what’s the right thing?” Sam repeated. 

“It’s… i-it’s because I know, okay? I know how it’s supposed to be! I know where we stand.”

Sam pressed his forehead against Dean’s. His eyes pressed closed hard and he looked like he tried to gather strength. 

“I think you got this all wrong, Dean.” Sam told him. 

Dean took a deep breath. Standing this close to Sam wasn’t something he did often. They usually kept some distance between them, and even if they were touching they were definitely not coming as close as they did now. It was intimidating. Sam was a big guy and he was strong and his scent was so, so good. Dean wanted to close his eyes and just sink into his embrace, forget all about the world around them and never look back up. 

“Sam, we talked about this. Will you let go of me?”

“I can’t do that. Not until you listen to me.” He insisted. 

Dean stared at him for a moment, waiting. His eyes almost crossing in his attempt to meet his eyes. And then he could feel it. The closeness definitely affected him. He was getting wet. His frickin’ ass was leaking, right there in front of Sam. With the senses of a wolf it wouldn’t be long before he would pick up on it and Dean was not about to let that happen. 

Struggling or trying to fight Sam for control would be about as sensible as crossing Ellen. Dean would eventually have to admit his defeat. So he decided he would stay still and hope the wet feeling between his cheeks would subside. 

“I need to do something, to make sure you’re safe.” Sam said. 

Dean felt his heart jump. Fat chance of him getting less slick.

“And I meant what I said the other day. I want to be with you, I really do.”

No matter how bad he wanted to believe it, Dean was afraid to open up. He was afraid that if he dared to believe for only a second, then things would change. He would open up too much and then it would be too late to take it all back. 

“Sam. We- we have…”

“Listen to me, Dean. I’m telling you that I want this, I always have.” 

Dean wasn’t able to look at him but he wanted so badly to believe everything he said. Instead he yanked his arms free and took a few steps back. He was still definitely getting wet and somewhere in the back of his mind he was reminded that his heat probably was trying to make an appearance. He crushed the thought. It was enough that Sam’s eyes for a second flickered dangerously and his nostrils flared, like his wolf tried to brake free. 

“But I can’t do it. We are friends, of course you don’t want me to go and end up like-“ Dean stopped his words and rubbed a hand over his face. He took a deep breath. 

“I told you I don’t want to make someone settle with me, just to save me or some shit like that. I can manage.” He said quietly. He wasn’t sure he could, but in front of others he liked to pretend he did.

Sam sighed again and with a distressed look on his face he let a hand run through his hair. 

“Are you blind on purpose or do you just don’t want to see it?” Sam asked in a tight voice. His face was red and Dean wondered what the change was about. Did Sam struggle because of Dean’s scent getting stronger or was he mad?

“I’ve wanted to ask you out for years, Dean. For years! I never knew how you felt, and I couldn’t risk our friendship.” Sam let out a long frustrated breath. 

“What-?” Dean stared wide eyed at him, not sure if he was able to process what was being said. 

“Your fucking green eyes man, and the way you make people around you happy. I-I… Dean, your scent was the very first thing I noticed about you. Nobody can compare to that, after all this time and I… fuck, I’m just… I don’t know how much more I have to say to make you see it?” He whispered the last part and Dean wished his brain could work faster. He wanted to say something that mattered, that could let Sam know what those words meant to him, but he just didn’t know how to do that.

 

Sam. 

Sam wasn’t entirely clear on how he had ended up saying all that to Dean. He was frustrated and unable to hold it back anymore. He had searched his brain for some way to make Dean realize his feelings were true and come up with nothing. Now it was all out there and he had no way of taking it back. 

Dean just stared at him. Shocked could only barely cover what he looked like and for a long time neither of them said anything. Sam was torn between the urge to run away or grab a hold of Dean and hold him tight. It was the way his eyes turned vulnerable and the lingering smell of Dean’s sweet, sweet scent that kept Sam in place. 

Earlier when they kissed and argued he had been certain that something about Dean’s scent had shifted, like it was getting more prominent. It had taken a moment for Sam to realize what it could be and his inner wolf had almost clawed its way out with the thought of Dean getting slick. He wanted nothing more than to slam him against the car to knot and claim. Even if that would solve their immediate problems Sam was clear enough to recognize what a bad idea it would be in the long run. 

“Sam…” Dean’s voice was hoarse and he didn’t meet Sam’s eyes. 

“Listen, Dean. There’s a lot of selfish reasons why I want to do this. And we should probably have waited until you were older, but… God, Dean. I can’t watch you go over there and disappear.” Sam told him. 

Dean plucked on a thread on his sleeve and took deep breaths. Eventually he raised his head and met Sam’s gaze. His cheeks colored slightly but he didn’t lower his eyes. 

“But I’m not… um… Sam, I – I’m not supposed to be with… you know, uh… you.” It was strange listening to the quiet way Dean was talking about this. Like he was afraid to spook someone if he talked too much. 

“You know that’s not true.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, it is, Sam. It is. Or aren’t you supposed to have a suitable omega by your side, and most importantly; make an heir.” Dean cleared his voice and his cheeks colored even more. This time he let his eyes drop down onto the ground. 

Sam took a step closer and watched Dean tense a little, but he didn’t move away.

“Not everything turns out the way the council think is right. I was also brought up being told to follow my heart.” Sam muttered and he could swear he saw a shudder fo through Dean. 

“Besides, I can’t be the first leader to fall for another man, can I?” Sam smirked and Dean huffed a nervous laugh. 

Sam felt himself melt at that sound. He wanted to make it appear every day, and he wanted to witness how those beautiful green eyes lit up in joy. For the past month there had barely been a genuine smile on that face and Sam felt his own heart clench in sympathy. 

His mind started spinning and he wondered how the right way to go about things were. He knew they would have to take a leap in the next couple of days if he managed to convince Dean to go through with it. Otherwise he would lose him no matter what happened. 

Usually when an alpha and an omega got together they would be around each other for a while before they took the step into mating. Often they wouldn’t spend more than a couple of months to be sure they wanted to continue. A lot of it came down to their scents and how it would interact with the others. 

This wouldn’t be an issue with them. They had been inseparable ever since Sam found him by the river. Their scents would have interacted a long time ago and there was no doubt to anyone that they matched. Even if no one had thought about it like mates.

Sam had sensed Dean being his mate ever since that time he was caught off guard with his heat. He had known because it had made him go crazy like he’d never experienced before. During that week he had felt as if he’d been in heat as well. That had never happened to Sam before even if he had been close to other omegas. Besides, he didn’t lie when he told Dean that his scent had always been better than everyone else’s. 

 

Taking the step into mating was even more serious than marrying so Sam understood why his father and the council hadn’t pushed too much on that. They had talked about it, though, but everyone agreed that they couldn’t force Dean into an arrangement that was as permanent as that if he didn’t want to himself. 

Well, Sam wasn’t above pushing Dean a little. If he just figured out how to ask. He wasn’t sure he would like yet another rejection. Then again, he was starting to think the only reason Dean rejected him was because he didn’t think it was right. Not because he didn’t want him back. The thought made a warm feeling rush through his body.

They had been standing there watching each other for a while without talking. Both wanting to fight for what they believed in. Problem was, they had both run out of real arguments. Merely repeating the old tunes over and over. 

Sam looked around them, they were alone. The rest of the people were still down by the river doing their thing. It was fairly hot in spite of the seasons moving towards winter. 

He turned back around and was startled when Dean all of a sudden stood only a few inches away. Before he could say anything Dean had reached up and pressed his lips to Sam’s. Sam wasn’t able to do anything at first. His hands came up before he let them rest around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

It was definitely a surprise that Dean kissed him. Sam hadn’t anticipated it at all and for a while he didn’t do anything other than roll with it. Suck in the feeling of being caught off guard like this. When Dean pulled away Sam kissed him one last time before letting go. 

“You really think it could be this simple?” Dean asked quietly. 

“If we want it to be.” Sam told him, voice trembling slightly. 

Dean nodded slowly and was still staring down into the ground. His ears were pink and his breathing came fast. 

“I do, you know… Want that.” He whispered and Sam swallowed. He took a step closer to Dean and put a finger beneath his chin, tilting his head up. 

Dean kept his eyes cast down and Sam wanted to lean in and kiss every inch of that beautiful face, long lashes and freckles alike. Instead he waited until Dean slowly lifted his gaze and met Sam’s eyes. 

“I really want to hear you say it.” Sam told him. He watched as Dean swallowed hard, but to his credit his eyes stayed trained on Sam’s the entire time. Nervously he licked his lips and Sam couldn’t help the way his eyes flickered down to watch that red little tongue making those plush lips all wet. He took a steadying breath before meeting Dean’s green eyes again. 

“Say what?” Dean asked. There was a challenge in his voice as well as a raspy sound. 

“What it is that you want.” Sam growled as his alpha pushed to the surface. 

His omega was challenging him and he was more than ready to take him up on it. He wanted that chance. When the omega willingly challenged an alpha like this, it meant that he was up for it too. That he wanted it to happen and Sam was ready to burst. It felt like when they were running and his wolf clawed at his insides, wanting him to run and chase to catch and claim. Sam felt a drop of sweat trickle down his back. 

“I… Want it to… um, be simple.” Dean said, his eyes flickered down for a second before he forced them back up again. Sam couldn’t help but be a little impressed at his strength. Then again, Dean had always been able to stand his ground in front of alphas. That was part of the reason Sam had felt intimidated by him. 

Dean huffed a nervous breath when Sam crowded him against the truck. 

“You want what to be simple?” Sam wasn’t sure which part of his brain had control at the moment. He was afraid he might be pushing Dean too hard. He definitely didn’t want to give him any reason to change his mind. Dean lifted his head then and his eyes crinkled a little with amusement. 

“Fuck you, Sammy.” He said a little shakily. “I want it to be simple being with you. That us being together would be easy.”

Sam chuckled and his heart made a jump at the nickname. He loved that Dean was so feisty. He wouldn’t bow down just because he was supposed to according to some old instinct. 

“Then that’s what we should do, Dean. I know we could.” Sam talked quietly and he sighed when Dean leaned into his touch.

“But… How?” Dean bit his lip. 

“You know how.” Sam tilted his head. Dean blushed and looked down. 

For all of his bravado, Dean was surprisingly shy when it came down to things. It wasn’t usual for an alpha and an omega to joke about that kind of thing, but Sam was a little surprised at this act of embarrassment. After all, they knew each other well, and had joked about pretty much everything. 

The fact that Dean blushed at the mere mentioning of mating sent a rush of possessiveness through Sam. He reveled in the sight of those pink cheeks. 

“Yeah I uh- I guess.” Dean stuttered out, still unable to look at Sam. For a long while they stood next to each other. Dean looked everywhere except at Sam, while Sam tried to think of how they were going from here. 

He eventually nudged Dean's shoulder and nodded towards his own truck. 

“Let’s head out. We can talk more in the car.” Sam started walking and Dean followed right behind. 

They definitely needed to talk about this. Sam’s heart was running so fast he mostly just heard a rumbling thunder in his ears. He needed to have something to focus on before he lost the last thread of control. 

His wolf was practically howling and baring his teeth and his dick had started to fill a while ago. Thanks to whoever for jeans that kept it somewhat at bay, even if it strained as all fuck. Sam could feel the slight pressure of his knot and he wanted to cry out his need to claim. His mind supplied him with inappropriate images of Dean with his legs spread wide or standing on his hands and knees, waiting for Sam to push into him. And, fuck, did he want to be buried deep inside him. There was no denying it, and even if Dean’s scent had increased too, with the promise of him being slick and ready. Sam needed to keep a level head at least for a little while longer, this wasn't about some random fuck or a simple attraction. This was about their lives, most importantly, Dean's life. Sam wasn't about to let his alpha be in charge of that decision.


	11. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you soo much for kudos and comments! It makes me really happy and I get inspired to keep writing!!
> 
> Secondly this chapter isn't very long and it's mostly their mating. It definitely contains explicit sexual content soo... ye be warned ;)

Dean. 

Getting into Sam’s truck was one of the most nerve wrecking things Dean had done in a long time. The last few minutes had changed everything and he wasn’t sure how he should act. 

He tried telling himself that this was Sam for fucks sake. It would be okay, they would talk about it, and things would make sense. Because right now he was confused and turned on. A really weird combination, one he couldn’t help. 

For the first couple of minutes they sat quietly with the tension steadily rising in the silence. Dean noted that they were headed for the town, where Sam’s apartment would be. He wasn’t sure he was ready to go up there just yet but going home was just not an option.

Dean wasn’t sure what he was stalling for, either. He wanted this, he had wanted it for a long time. The nagging in the back of his mind wouldn’t shut up about maybe this was Sam being helpful. Dean wanted to believe so badly that it was real so he tried pushing that away. 

Sam didn’t drive directly to his place. Instead he stopped his car by one of the parks in town. They didn’t get out. Both staring ahead into the green tidy playground.

“You want something to eat?” Sam asked. 

Dean who had been hyped up with an entirely different hunger, hadn’t been thinking about food at all. 

“I could eat.” He said instead and when Sam jumped out of the car and headed towards a diner across the road he let out a long breath. So now he got a chance to breathe a little. Maybe that was a good thing. Instead of being so focused on this, he should relax and let Sam take the lead or whatever. He was the alpha after all, wasn’t he?

They settled in Sam’s kitchen with burgers, fries and beers. Slowly things felt somewhat normal again and Dean was able to raise his head enough to look at Sam. He looked the same. Long floppy hair, slightly tilted eyes that smiled and deep dimples that had Dean losing his focus all over again. 

When Dean emptied his bottle Sam immediately put another one down. It wasn’t until the third where Dean started to feel the effect that he realized Sam was doing it on purpose. He was grateful. It helped him lean back a little, talk to Sam and feel a bit more like himself. 

Dean cleared the table and headed into the living room after Sam. He sat down next to him on the couch. 

“What happens now?” He asked. Sam lifted his shoulders in a quiet answer. 

“We have to talk about this, you know.” Sam told him. 

Dean nodded and cursed inside as he felt his face heat up. They were sitting close enough for their knees to be brushing together and he still wasn’t immune to the proximity. He wondered if it was because of the situation. Usually he was able to keep better control of his urges.

Instead of saying something else Dean angled his body towards Sam and wondered if maybe he could use the closeness to his advantage. Even if he originally had thought talking was a good idea he wasn’t too keen on talking, and from the dark eyes meeting his, Sam had just about the same feeling too. 

Dean watched how Sam’s eyes widened as he leaned closer. He wasn’t sure where this sudden confidence came from, but he wasn’t about to question that. 

“You sure we need to do that now?” He asked in a low tone. 

Sam bit his lip and nodded. His eyes closed hard as if he wanted to regain his control. Dean couldn’t help but smile a little. For good measure Dean let his thighs relax just that little bit wider. He felt insane for doing so, he’d never done anything like that before and teasing an alpha with the scent of his slick was not only a bold thing to do. Dean felt kind of dirty and slutty too. 

Sam’s nostrils flared and he only barely managed to cover his teeth. For a second his eyes flickered red and Dean wasn’t sure if the heat rushing through his body was because of fear or excitement. He definitely wasn’t going to back down. 

When Dean nuzzled Sam’s neck a long breath escaped the alpha. He all at once tensed up and then he relaxed next to Dean. Dean moved closer and Sam’s hands came up to pull him in. Their lips found each other and Dean sighed. He could get used to this. Sam’s firm, broad body pressed up against his. It felt right, and it felt so good he lost all of his focus. That’s why it took him a moment to realize when Sam had pulled away and looked at him instead.

“Dean…” He said almost pleadingly and Dean felt his heart drop heavily down into his stomach. 

“Oh, god you don’t want this.” Dean pulled further away, shame making its way through his entire system. 

“What? No, damn it, Dean. I just need to make sure we’re doing this the right way.”

“Yeah? Then tell me what it is we have to do? Seems pretty straight forward to me.” Dean added, cheeks still flushed and knees wobbly from his embarrassment. 

Sam pushed a hand through his hair while taking deep breaths. He looked edible with his kiss swollen lips, his jeans tight around his thighs and a straining cock, the promise of a strong alpha. His shirt was askew and revealed strong muscles and tan skin. Dean forced his eyes back up to meet Sam’s eyes, not that it helped much when they were all darkness and heat.

“I need to know if this is what you want. You’ve been pretty good at showing me away lately.” Sam said and for a moment he didn’t sound at all like a strong alpha. Dean ached inside, every fiber of his omega self, telling him this was his fault, that he needed to fix it. 

“I know, but I didn’t think we could! You know how things work, and I’m not what anyone expects you to be with.” Dean sighed and sat back down next to Sam. 

“Come here, Dean. It’s not up to anyone else to decide.” Sam murmured and pulled Dean close to his body in a surprisingly soft manner. They sat like that for a long while. Sam let a hand softly stroke Dean’s back and placing small kisses on his head. Slowly he started to relax. He felt safe and loved. Everything he ever wanted to feel. 

“You want to go into the bedroom?” Sam whispered. 

Dean felt his stomach clench nervously but he nodded and followed when Sam stood up and padded across the room. 

The heat from earlier were still there, lingering, but both of them were calm and it felt like they’d made a decision like adults as opposed to some heat of the moment kind of thing. Dean was relieved that Sam seemed to know how to go from here, because even if he would like to brag about being totally cool about this, his head was a mess and his body shaking just a little bit. 

Sam didn’t comment on it. Instead he walked over to the bed and made Dean lie down next to him and once they were kissing again Dean felt calmer. This he could do. He knew how to kiss, and Sam’s lips was soft and insistent. When his t-shirt got pulled over his head and Sam’s big hands wrapped around his waist and stroked up his chest Dean were shaking for an entirely different reason. 

 

Dean found himself almost naked on Sam’s bed and pressed close against heated skin where Sam too had lost his clothes. Neither had lost their boxers yet and were still kissing deep and wet. Tongues tangling and tasting, searching and learning each other. Sam’s hands wandered all over his body and left a trail of heat tingling in its wake. Dean let out soft little sighs, but he was perfectly content with the way this wasn’t rushed. 

There was no doubt about where it was headed and if he had it in him to stop and think about it, Dean would probably have been more nervous. This felt good, though. Sam didn’t rush it. He was merely exploring and Dean was more than down with the idea of being spoiled with sweet lingering touches. 

After a while they couldn’t help but wanting to move along, though. Their straining cocks were leaking and both had started breathing faster a little while ago. Dean felt a thrill run down his spine with he pushed his boxers over his hips and let them fall to the floor. Sam was looking at him, making sure he was okay with this and then his hands came down to his hips and ass cheeks. 

It felt like it was the first time Sam touched him, even if they had been more than touching the other night, this was different. Dean could feel it in the tension that filled the room around them. 

Sam was lying on his back with Dean pressed up against his body. Dean traced a vain on Sam’s bicep. 

“You’re so strong.” He muttered absently and apparently the alpha in Sam liked that judging from the low rumbling that escaped his lips. 

Dean leaned forward and got distracted by Sam’s collar bones and pecks. He licked a stripe across his chest and tasted his skin. That’s why he wasn’t prepared. He gasped and jerked forward with very little elegance when a long finger traced his entrance. 

“You good?” Sam asked in a husky tone. The finger circled his rim and Dean shuddered as he let out a long whine he would deny later. 

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” He managed to get out. 

Sam hummed in response and continued his exploring. He didn’t push further, only rubbed small circles and Dean knew he was wet. He was too wet for this to be anything other than the start of his heat. He wondered if it had gotten there early because of the situation he found himself in, or if it really was time. He didn’t feel the normal itch that came with it so he guessed that it hadn’t come far yet. 

“You feel so good. So wet for me.” Sam rasped and Dean blushed. He knew it was normal, he was supposed to get wet but he was the only one to ever touch that part of him and he had always felt a little self-conscious being wet between his cheeks.

Sam nuzzled his neck and told him not to be shy and he really tried. Once Sam gave his finger a slight push Dean let out a pleased moan and suddenly he had forgotten about his embarrassment. 

Having someone else opening him up was not at all like doing it himself. It felt so much better. Sam’s finger was longer and thicker than his own, besides being able to feel everything without having to work for it himself was too good. 

It wasn’t lost on him that it didn’t take long before Sam added a second finger and that it didn’t burn much. A sure sign that he was well on his was to be ready for his alpha. He groaned and pushed back a little on the fingers pushing inside of him. Sam’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes for a moment as if he needed to regain his composure. 

Dean leaned forward and sucked a bruise beneath Sam’s collar bone. 

“Yeah.” Dean groaned when Sam twisted his fingers just a little and there was a slight burn before a jolt of pleasure rushed through him as he graced his prostate. 

“Yeah?” Sam breathed out and twisted his fingers again.

Dean arched his back and spread his legs a little bit wider. 

“Ah, yeah. Never knew it would be like this.” He said. 

Sam stopped suddenly and his fingers carefully pulled out before he sat up on one elbow. Dean wanted to scream at the loss of his fingers. He felt so empty and he wanted more. A little too late he realized what he had said and his face flushed red.

“What?” Sam demanded. 

Dean closed his eyes. Would Sam think he was a freak? He knew he might be a little strange for getting closer to nineteen and not really have been with anyone before. All of his friends was long past that awkward state and wasn’t afraid of letting everyone know. With him holding back from the offers he’d gotten, Dean wasn’t sure what it would make him seem like in front of this alpha. A part of him wanted to reveal that it was all because of him, but what if that made Sam want to back down? Dean swallowed and looked down. 

“Nothing.” He whispered. 

“No, really. I want to hear you say it, Dean.” Sam told him. 

Dean had no choice but to look up. It was more than Sam speaking those words. It was the alpha telling the omega what to do and he wouldn’t be able to get away with it. A part of him hated that Sam could do that to him, but he was a little pleased with it too. At least he wouldn’t have to make his mouth speak, it would do so by itself. 

 

Sam.

Sam stared down at the beautiful omega in front of him. His heart was beating fast and the alpha inside was absolutely frozen with anticipation. The desperate need to hear those words again, and preferably even clearer this time was overwhelming. Sam couldn’t keep his alpha back more than he already did. He was lying in his bed, fingers dripping with an omegas slick. There was limits as to how far you could push before something had to go. 

And now he had ordered Dean to tell him. Sam never wanted to use that power over Dean, not really. But it was too late to take it back now so he watched as Dean swallowed hard trying to work on his courage. 

“I said… that um… that I n-never knew it would be like this.” Dean whispered and lowered his eyes. Sam wanted to make Dean look at him. Those expressive green eyes were not supposed to be hidden, but he knew when to give Dean some time to gain his footing. 

Sam let out a long breath. 

“You never did this before?” He asked carefully. 

Dean’s eyes flickered up to meet his for a split second. He seemed nervous and Sam couldn’t understand why. But Dean shook his head and fiddled with the pillow. 

“No. Never. Or I have, by myself but never uh… you know… with someone else.” He said and almost like he felt compelled, he lifted his head to meet Sam’s eyes.

Sam felt a growl make its way from deep his chest and it was loud even as it made way up his throat. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, but Sam couldn’t stop it. Not now. It was too late. On instinct he grabbed Dean’s hips and pushed him over on his stomach. The omega let out a strangled groan as his hips was pulled up, making his ass stand exposed in front of Sam. 

The quiet exploring from earlier were all gone. Sam felt his alpha sizzling under the surface, and he only felt the need to claim and mate. Sam stood on his knees behind Dean and let his hands run over his back, down to his ass. He pushed his cheeks apart and groaned at the sight. Dean was glistening with slick, some already dribbling down his thigh. A clear sign of his arousal. His perfect entrance was pink and looked so tight and soft. Sam shook with anticipation and barely registered how another possessive growl escaped him. 

A part of his brain managed to make him aware that he should be careful. They didn’t have to rush and apparently this was Dean’s first time. Sam needed to take a deep breath and calm the hell down. It was just so hard when everything inside him was screaming for him to go ahead. To take and claim what was his. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Sam breathed and some of the tension in Dean’s shoulder seemed to let go. 

“You sure?” Dean sounded wary. Sam licked a stripe up his thigh, unable to resist a gleaming drop of slick. It was sweet and perfect and it made his knot throb almost painfully. Sam needed to keep it down though, he couldn’t have his knot expanding until he was deep inside his omega. 

“Yes. I can’t believe I’m actually going to be the first.” He muttered with his lips close to Dean’s flesh. It was hot and smooth. Sam let his tongue swirl closer to the perfectly pink hole and Dean buckled and let out a deep moan as he reached it. Instead of pulling away, though, Dean kept pushing in closer so Sam took that as permission to keep doing what he did. 

Soon the room was filled with the sound of Dean’s loud panting and occasional groans and the wet sound of Sam’s tongue opening him up. He tentatively pushed his fingers past his rim and it wasn’t long before Dean started rocking back on them, seeking friction and letting out those beautiful sounds of pleasure. 

When Sam got three fingers buried deep inside of Dean it seemed like the omega was lost in the sensation. Like he had forgotten about being shy. He was pushing back again and again begging for Sam to take him. And it was glorious. It was just what Sam wanted, what he needed. A confirmation that this was something they both wanted.

“Sam… I – I need… you. Please Alpha.” He panted. Sweat was making his hair wet and his face was mussed red. The most beautiful sight was Dean’s tight rim, clenching around Sam’s fingers, red and puffy. Sam slowly retreated his fingers, ignoring the whine coming from Dean and for a moment he admired the sight of his wet hole. Fluttering and gaping against the air. 

“Shh, I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Sam rubbed a hand soothingly along Dean’s sweaty back and moved closer. 

Dean’s breath came out in a series of whimpers that Sam was positive he didn’t even realize. It was hot as all fuck, seeing the omega lost and desperate with need. 

Sam lined himself up with his straining cock against his entrance and pushed in slowly. Dean’s rim gave way but felt so tight and hot around him. Dean uttered a long moan and clutched the pillows and sheets in his hands. He had gone still and Sam stopped. 

“It’s okay. Try to relax, Dean.” He said softly and rubbed his back a little. 

Dean let out a breath as if he had been holding it in. He took a few steadying breaths and Sam could feel how he relaxed around him, slowly but surely. 

“You good?” 

“Yeah.” Dean sighed and wiggled a little experimentally. Sam groaned and started pushing in carefully again. 

Sam could barely contain his need to move. His body was shaking with it, but once he was finally all the way inside, he stopped to make sure Dean was okay. Dean was breathing heavily beneath him and Sam wished he could have seen his face. For a few long seconds Sam admired the way Dean was stretched around his cock, but Dean had other plans. 

“Please, Sam. Move.” He rasped and Sam huffed in relief. 

His hands tightened on Dean’s hips as he pulled out slowly before pushing back in. He made a couple of tentative thrusts in slow motion before he picked up speed a little, both struggling to find a rhythm. 

Dean had been quiet, but as Sam picked up speed he started making those pretty sounds again. Breathy moans into the pillows, or long whines as he pushed back against Sam. With the speed and the sensation Sam didn’t think he’d be able to last for long. It was too much, it felt way too good. Finally being inside of Dean, and the prospect of getting to knot someone for the first time, was enough for Sam to secretly want to rush it. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Dean chanted just as Sam changed his angle a little and he realized he was hitting his prostate. Dean pushed himself up on his hands and braced them on the headboard of the bed. He was using them as leverage as he desperately pushed back to meet Sam’s every thrust. Their skin was slapping loudly against each other over and over and the slick sound every time Sam pushed inside was dirty and arousing all at once. 

Sam was starting to feel the strain in his thigs from the heavy thrusts and his knot had started to swell making it feel even tighter each time it passed Dean’s rim. 

“Oh, fuuck Sam. You’re huge.” Dean whimpered and Sam growled in return feeling his knot expand even more and snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep inside Dean’s tight heat. Both let out strangled groans and continued with a frantic rutting. 

“Sam, oh, god, feel so full. So fucking full… ngh… yeah… Gonna make me come, alpha.” Dean ranted and Sam put in even more effort in his movements. He reached forward and wrapped a hand around Dean’s dick, but he was barely touching it before Dean cried out. Sam felt him clamp down around him and his knot swelled up all the way ripping another startled cry out of Dean. Sam’s hand was covered in ropes of sticky cum while he could feel Dean’s ass pulsing around him. He let out a groan of his own, leaning forward and growled against Dean’s neck while seeking out the perfect spot. 

The way Dean went completely compliant in his arms had Sam’s alpha jump for joy. When he found the perfect spot for his bite he huffed a pleased breath and ground his hips hard until he started to release deep inside the omega. 

Dean whimpered and spread his legs even more, and Sam couldn’t stop it if he wanted to when his incisors dug easily into Dean’s exposed neck. For a second Dean’s entire body tensed up, clamping down deliciously around Sam’s cock making his knot throb and pulse another wave of cum deep inside. A rush of blood filled Sam’s mouth along with the perfect taste of his – HIS – omega and Sam kept rutting his hips hard and steadily into Dean. 

“Fuck, Sam. Oh god, oh god, OH GOD.” Dean screamed out as he came again. His body was shaking with his surprising release and afterwards he went lax beneath Sam. 

Sam kept his teeth inside Dean’s neck a while longer, tasting the droplets of blood, knowing it would melt with his own blood and make their scents merge. Just like his come would be doing from inside Dean.

***

About two hours later they were lying on Sam’s bed on clean sheets and skin damp from a long shower. The silence between them felt content and Sam couldn’t have wished for a better way to spend his night. With Dean snuggled close to his body and the scent from their mating lingering in the air. 

Dean was lying on his side and pressed his nose to Sam’s neck. He was breathing in long and deliberately. Sam reveled in the sensation of being lazily, but thoroughly scented.

Neither of them wanted to talk about what would happen next. Sam was certain they would meet quite a bit of heat, but he was also certain they would be able to make it work in the end. For now, he was going to enjoy some time alone with his omega. The one he’d found lost by the river and smelled his scent so clearly. It was no wonder he hadn’t been able to feel the same connection with any other omega.


	12. Growing up

**Dean**.

Sam might have been prepared for the shit-storm that erupted in the wake of their mating, but Dean definitely hadn’t been thinking it would turn out quite like that.

He _had_ thought his parents would be surprised, but apparently they were one of the few that didn’t think it was crazy and some kind of desperate attempt to stay in this pack. Ellen had smiled and hugged him tight, letting him know she was happy for him. Bobby had muttered something about it being ‘about damn time.’ Dean didn’t ask. Jo had been over the moon telling Dean she had seen it coming for years and thrown herself into a long explanation as to how evident it had been in the way Dean and Sam interacted.

Apparently, that was the reaction of most of their friends too.

It was the reaction of the council and some of the grown-up generation that made it all difficult and bad.

When someone mated they would usually have time to themselves. Stay inside, getting to know each other and mate as much as possible. Dean could feel his instincts craved Sam even if the itch from his heat had subsided surprisingly fast. Instead of doing that, they were practically ripped apart and denied access as Dean was ordered to stay at home with Ellen and Bobby and Sam wasn’t even allowed to visit.

Ellen was furious of course, afraid the separation might put a dent in their newly formed bond. But she didn’t have the power to make the council change their mind no matter how scary she could be in her fury.

Dean wasn’t entirely clear on what the big problem was. Sure it was close to the thirty-day’s mark of their deal, but then again, they did get those thirty days to come up with a solution. It wasn’t Sam’s fault that it took this long to actually go through with it. Dean had been the one holding back after he got the offer the first time.

If he had been in doubt at first, thinking Sam did this only for the sake of keeping him in the pack, then he had made sure he didn’t think so by the time Sam had claimed him. It felt real, and mutual, and the rage that Sam had showed when Naomi from the council had ordered them apart, at least didn’t leave any doubt behind.

Sam had invited his father over and broke the news. Or he didn’t really have to seeing as the Pack Alpha could sense their mating as soon as he entered the room. He had congratulated them, looking like a proud father. Then when he talked to the council everything had changed. John might not have changed his mind, but it wasn’t long before almost everyone in the council had been in Sam’s apartment. Dean had found himself in a pathetic situation overpowered with nervous omega fidgeting. His feelings were already in a bundle after their mating, his first time actually having sex and everything that changed for his life. He had been hiding in the kitchen while the conversation got increasingly louder in the living room.

Dean had stared wide eyed as Naomi had burst into the kitchen demanding he left right that second. Sam growled angrily at her, baring his teeth as he put himself between Dean and her.

“Sam. Calm down. You’re not dealing with a rival here. I’m in the council. You should show me some respect.” She snapped at him. Sam hadn’t let it go immediately. The rest of the council was in various states in their support. John looked downright apologetic, as did a couple of the others. Then there were a few that looked like they agreed with Naomi so they had probably agreed to some degree that they should be separated.

A part of Dean still felt relieved to be back home. He needed time to get used to the mating mark, and to the thought of being mated to someone. He wasn’t sure yet what it all entailed and he had no idea how to behave around it. Going to work at the Roadhouse or spending time in the garage made him feel like himself again, and that at least felt good.

Dean didn’t tell anyone he felt that way. He was supposed to be as close to his alpha as possible. Preferably be in bed, naked and ready at all times for the first week or so. And it wasn’t that he didn’t want that too. Because fucking hell did he want that! Every night was spent in his bed masturbating almost frantically because he needed the release, he needed to feel the pleasure and he missed Sam like crazy. It was just the part of him that had always fought to be independent that was struggling with it all. Even if he had wanted to he couldn’t just tell that part of him to go away. It was there, and he had to work around it, to start thinking differently.

He did get to talk to Sam at least. The alpha called him up every night.

“How are you doing?” He sounded tired but Dean breathed out in relief at the sound of that voice so deep and familiar.

“I’m good. Been working on my car all day.” He told him as he relaxed back on his bed. Sam hummed in response and there was a rustling sound on the other end. Dean thought he was probably in bed just like himself and it made him miss Sam so much more.

It had been three days since they last saw each other and Dean was vibrating as he waited for Sam to tell him about today. They had met with his old pack, and he needed to know how that went.

“How about you?” Dean tried.

“I’m beat.” Sam yawned. At least he wasn’t hurt, right?

Sam started telling him about the meeting. His old pack had been furious of course. Claiming they did this only to spite them when they had the right to have Dean back.

“I thought Naomi was going to agree with them, but eventually she too realized how nasty those people were.”

They were quiet for a while where Dean contemplated the way his new pack defended him and wondering how the hell he deserved that. And on top of that he’d actually and real-life mated to Sam.

“I can’t believe you were so calm about going back there.” Sam said quietly.

“Didn’t think I had a choice.” Dean defended himself, but still feeling unsettled with the way Sam sounded so sad about it.

“Too fucking stubborn is what you are.” Sam said fondly.

Dean chuckled.

“When can I see you again?” He asked.

Sam let out a long sigh, revealing that there were things going on that Dean wasn’t aware of obviously.

“In a couple of days, I think. First my dad have to get those people to back off. They are still in town and there’s no way I’m letting you anywhere near them.”

“They are still here?” Dean asked, feeling his throat constrict and his heart beating heavily.

“Yeah, but don’t worry. Just keep doing what you’re doing. My dad will talk to them in the morning and they can’t stay here for long anyway, they know that.”

Being wolfs and harboring the desire to stay together in packs, interactions between different packs though were surprisingly rare. John had a brother who were leading a pack down south and sometimes a few of them would meet up. Neighboring packs had to meet from time to time in order to settle some ground rules and sometimes to keep up the appearance and ensure peace. Wolfs from other packs didn’t show up and stay in town just because they wanted to. That was only for the nomads and the ones in search for something, mostly students or alphas looking for a mate. Otherwise wolfs kept to their own pack.

“You sure?” Dean hated sounding so scared, but what if one of those guys decided to stop by the Roadhouse?

“Yes. Dean, they can’t do anything. Not now that we’re mated anyway.”

“But why can’t we stay together, then?” Dean couldn’t hide his frustration. He might have been happy about it to begin with, but he missed Sam. Both his friend Sam, the one who made him laugh and feel at home, and his mate Sam. The one he hadn’t even gotten a chance to know yet, the one he was steadily and embarrassingly leaking for.

“Apparently they needed to work through a couple of things. People are surprised and well… truth be told… Um, they kind of don’t know how to handle the fact that I mated a guy.” Sam said.

Dean felt his heart sink.

“They’re mad, aren’t they?” He whispered.

“They’re not mad, Dean. Just surprised and a little out of their comfort zone.” Sam chuckled. It helped a little that he didn’t sound so concerned by it, but Dean didn’t want to cause this pack even more trouble than he already had.

The legend about a male omega might state that he was a good sign. Someone who brought peace and growth to the pack, but it didn’t say anything about his fate or what would happen if he mated the Pack Alpha. It wasn’t like he was destined to bare pups, so then what would happen to the next generation if Sam didn’t get an heir? Dean swallowed.

“I can hear your misery from here, you know.” Sam said softly.

“Not misery. Just trying to figure out how this will work out, is all.” Dean muttered.

“Don’t. Let’s get some sleep. In a few day’s we’ll see each other again and things will work out. I promise.” Sam sounded certain and Dean wanted so badly to believe him.

“Good night, Dean.” Sam told him.

“Night, Sam.” Dean whispered and clutched his phone close to his ear to hear just one more breath from his mate.

***

Dean tried really hard to stay positive. He didn’t get to go to school and dodged questions from Victor as to where he was hiding. Mostly he was at home working on his car, and he didn’t go to the Roadhouse until Sam told him the guys had left. That meant he was at least safe from them for now, and he started waiting for Sam to tell him to come over.

When the phone finally came he practically ran out to his car and drove way too fast through town. It wasn’t until he was standing in front of Sam’s door that his nerves kicked in. Eventually he knocked on the door and it was ripped open. Before Dean knew it he was pulled into a tight embrace, surrounded by a familiar smell of fresh sea and chocolate. He breathed in several times to make sure he was in fact back in Sam’s arms. Apparently Sam had some of the same reaction as he nuzzled Dean’s hair and his hands started to run over his body.

“I’m so happy to see you.” Sam rasped and kissed a trail from Dean’s forehead until he found his mouth.

Their kiss deepened almost immediately and Dean was pushed against the door with a huff. He struggled out of his shoes and jacket while Sam crowded him almost desperately.

Dean let out a surprised yelp when Sam picked him up and carried him towards the bedroom. From this angle though, Dean had access directly to Sam’s neck and he sucked a bruise on that soft skin. In the bedroom Dean was soon stripped out of his clothes and he watched while Sam shook his t-shirt and loose sweats. Oh, was he beautiful. It seemed like he had tan skin for miles and just his chest hair was enough to have Dean squirming.

If their first time had been in a rush, it was even worse this time around. It felt like they desperately needed to reconnect and Dean couldn’t complain about how this was anything but romantic. He needed his alpha. He needed to feel him close, as close as possible.

He might already be hot and leaking, but Sam’s fingers burned a little as he pushed inside. Dean pushed back, hoping to move things along. They had been apart for five days, a short week, but Dean felt like a starved man. Being separated from his alpha so soon after their mating had been hard.

Sam’s breath came in little puffs of air. He left kisses all along Dean’s back where he stood on all fours to make it easier for Sam to open him up.

“Looking so good, Dean. I have missed you so much.” Sam muttered between kisses and maybe they were in a hurry, desperate to feel each other, but those words felt like a confirmation to how real this was.

Sam eventually pulled out his fingers leaving soft kisses where they had just been. Then he nudged Dean’s hip.

“Turn around, babe. Want to see you.” He told him.

Dean carefully turned around, lying on his back. He stared up at Sam, into those eyes that beamed down at him.

“Yeah, so good like this.” Sam groaned as he took himself in hand and lined up with Dean. It definitely burned. Dean was stretched and more than ready, but when Sam pushed forward the burn was prominent and welcome. Dean wanted to feel him, wanted to have a reminder of what they did.

Sam had a drop of sweat on his forehead and his neck was shining with it. His hair was mussed and Dean let his hands run through it. The sensation as a big heavy cock pushed into him was heavenly. Dean felt how he needed to relax and he loved giving himself over to Sam.

When he bottomed out Sam groaned against Dean’s neck and held still for a few beats. Dean rolled his hips slightly and Sam growled, grazing his teeth against Dean’s neck. It sent a shudder through Dean.

“God, yes. One day I’ll sit back and have you ride me. Gonna be so hot.” Sam panted.

Before Dean could answer Sam pulled out and sank back in again. He did for a couple of times and Dean arched his back enjoying the tight pull. This was what he had craved for the last couple of days, this closeness, being filled and cherished.

Sam picked up speed. Setting a punishing rhythm, and it was exactly what Dean needed. He needed to feel it and when he felt the beginning of Sam’s knot taking form he let out a long strangled cry. It swelled further and for each time it was pushed or pulled past his rim there was a wet sound and a feeling just on this side of too much. Dean grasped Sam’s shoulders and worked his hips to meet each thrust, his back arched and he bared his neck for his alpha. Sam swore and started nuzzling his sensitive skin. Razor sharp teeth broke through skin just above his collar bone. At the same time he snapped his hips forward, pushing the almost too big knot inside filling Dean up so thoroughly his orgasm was ripped out of him.

Dean didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed about the way he screamed, and because he couldn’t help it he couldn’t stop it. His entire body shook violently and Sam growled with his teeth still breaking skin. Warmth flooded Dean’s insides and a sound very much resembling a sob left Dean as the last of his own orgasm rode through his body.

 

 **Sam**.

Sam couldn’t believe how beautiful he was. Dean had given himself over to the pleasure with every fiber in him. Afterwards he went totally lax, the only sign that he was still in the living world was his chest rising and sinking with every breath and soft fingers playing with the hairs in Sam’s neck.

Sam was hovering above him with his elbows on each side of his shoulders. He watched the way his omega was so content and happy and felt like nothing could get to them at the moment.

Inside Dean his knot was fully formed and pressed against his soft inner walls. Sam kept coming in warm pulses and from time to time he would grind his hips just that little bit deeper just to feel Dean clench down around him. It was perfect.

After a while his shoulders got tired of keeping him up so he kissed Dean’s cheek and grabbed his hips as he spun them around. Dean was sprawled on top of him, their sweaty bodies pressed close and neither of them cared that Dean’s come was smeared between them. Dean soon settled with his head tucked into Sam’s neck. There were soft nibbles on his skin and a cooling breath as Dean started to breathe deeper. Sam let his hand run small circles all over his back enjoying their peace and the feeling of his knot gently tugging at the tight rim.

***

Sam didn’t want to think about it. Not when Dean was there, not when things felt so right.

But the council thought they had done the right thing when they insisted they spent time apart. Sam felt better now that they were back together. It didn’t mean he was about to forget how they forced them apart.

In that case the majority had ruled. And since a few more in the council voted against the mating then the rest had to just let the separation happen. John hadn’t been happy about it, but he was the Pack Alpha and his hands were tied. He couldn’t just not listen to his advisors just because it happened to concern his own son.

“If I had been just a council member and the next in line to become leader had suddenly mated with Dean I would have had to think it through. It’s a delicate situation, you have to know that.”

Sam couldn’t understand that. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand where they were coming from. Dean wasn’t wrong when he uttered his concerns about how he couldn’t give Sam and heir. It was going to change things. So maybe he did understand it, he just didn’t want to.

Thinking about how the council had treated his mate, though, made his anger rise. He wasn’t able to look at Naomi without feeling the edges of his incisors sharp and ready. Naomi huffed at him, making him feel like a lovesick teenager which only made him even angrier.

“Sam, you need to keep it together. Show them that you’re an adult. Handle the situation like you are on top of it.”

“But I’m not. She treats me like I’m some fifteen year old boy!” Sam insisted.

They were sitting in John and Mary’s living room. Mary was excited about their mating and Sam knew she wasn’t happy about the way they were kept apart.

“Then show her that you are older than that. You can’t expect her to change her mind just because you want her to. In her world this is a rushed decision that will give this pack bigger issues than benefits.” John said in a stern voice and Sam hated that he was right.

He couldn’t be hot headed about this. Dean and he were already mated and nothing could change that. The council could always demand that he mated a second omega or at least found someone willing to have his pup, but just the thought made Sam want to rip someone’s heart out.

Things was put on hold while Dean’s old pack members visited. They gave Sam the chills and even if they behaved correctly, not brushing a hair the wrong way there was just something in the air. These guys were creepy as hell and Sam was reminded of what happened to Dean the last time he had encountered some of them.

Sam wasn’t sure why he hadn’t realized sooner what kind of pack they were. John had known probably since the day Sam brought Dean home.

Dean would have gone back there and for the rest of his life he would have been kept in place, used by alphas who could do pretty much anything they wanted to him. Sam shuddered at the thought.

He spent a great deal of time during that meeting imagining how he could claw these people apart. There was nothing to be done, not really. As long as these things were kept in their pack and most of the important wolfs were into it nobody stood a chance. John’s pack couldn’t barge in there to take action without it being a blood bath.

Their Pack Alpha Lucifer was a nasty piece of wolf. He was smooth as few could wish to be, but underneath boiled a kind of twisted madness. Sam went cold when it was insinuated that a war wasn’t out of the question.

“Your son will soon realize that his actions don’t float by without consequences.” Lucifer said.

John finally had enough after that and made them leave. It didn’t stop the council from sitting there with their backs straight after listening to those words.

Sam felt the blame rolling off of some of them but he took a deep breath and stood up. John watched him both a little concerned but also with that always present support he showed his son. The rest of the council lifted their heads to look at him.

“I don’t want this to be about the recent development of my relationship with Dean. What we need to focus on is what he want to do about the threat. Even if it is just that, a threat. I want to ask all of you: Would you easily have handed Dean over to those people because of their threats? Because as far as we know, these people wouldn’t have treated any omega the way they deserve. And can we stand by and watch it happen to someone that has been a part of this pack for almost ten years?”

Sam looked around the group. Some of them were looking down into the table while others met his eyes nodding.

“You might think I’m saying this only because of the bond, and maybe I am, but Dean has always been special to me. He’s important to our pack, and I believe he deserve a chance to be treated just like the rest of the omegas we tend to look out for. The alternative he would have met in his old pack is far worse than we want to think about and I don’t think any of you want that on your conscience.”

Sam took a deep breath fighting to stay calm. His hands were sweaty, but like his father said. He needed to act like an adult, like an alpha and like a leader.

“I made my choice a long while ago, even without this mess with his old pack I would have wanted to mate with him. I think our focus should lie on what we are going to do about this threat, try and figure out if they might want to go through with it.” Sam finished. The proud look he gained from his father was worth his nerves. When almost everyone else around the table immediately agreed he felt like he had taken a step towards earning his title instead of looking like a teenager again.

 

After that when he finally got the clear to get Dean back into his life they spent a week holed up in his place. They were definitely having honeymoon days. They ate whenever they had to, otherwise they stayed in bed or sometimes plastered against different surfaces of the entire place.

Sam made his way into the kitchen, intending on making some coffee and preferably something to eat. They had woken up almost two hours earlier, immediately given into their need to mate and it had been slow and great. Dean was exhausted after the last week of almost constant mating. He whimpered about being sore, but still pushed his ass out in invitation. Still open from the night before leaking fresh slick. Sam loved the feeling of sinking into him, going slow and feel every inch of the tightness for each push and pull.

When he made it back into his bedroom, Dean was out like a light. His head pressed down into the pillow, arms and legs sprawled across the bed with the sheets tangled around his feet and covering nothing.

Sam leaned against the door frame, taking it all in. Dean really was beautiful. Even there, or maybe especially there in Sam’s bed. His hair was a complete mess, his shoulders broad and strong, leading to a slim waist and hips which were marked with bruises from Sam’s hands. His ass looked so firm, yet bouncy and Sam felt his cock twitch again when he saw a drop of his come dribble down onto the sheets beneath him.

He huffed. Mating definitely was great, and knotting even more so. Sam was happy he had waited for the right time to knot someone, even if it was some of the best things he’d ever done. It just meant that much more. Now though, they were both tired. They had barely been eating and now his omega was as good as passed out. He needed to take better care of him, and they needed to meet the real world again. They both had classes to go to if they were allowed back there after their long absence. They also needed to figure out what they were going to do from now on.

Usually when someone mated they would move in together, start nesting, and maybe even try to get pregnant right away. It was in their blood, their instincts made them. That was also why in the span of their first week after mating the first time, they kept going like he and Dean had for the last week.

Both had gone into a state where it felt like they were in heat. Now that it had subsided Sam still felt want towards Dean, but he could think clearer.

 

Once Dean had woken up he’d taken a long shower, dressed in his own jeans and a t-shirt that belonged to Sam. Over breakfast where they didn’t end up against the table or in one of the chairs, but actually made conversation.

“Do you think you’re going to come stay here?” Sam asked with a pile of scrambled eggs on his fork.

Dean gave him a fond smile and Sam relaxed a little. He had been a little afraid that Dean would maybe want to wait some more before they moved in together.

“Yeah, I think that’ll be good, right?” Dean said.

Sam nodded with a grin.

“I thought maybe I could start packing up my stuff, and stay with Ellen and Bobby while I did that. To say goodbye, you know.” Dean looked down into his plate.

“Of course. I’ll come by and help you when you’re ready.” He’d been about to suggest it himself. After all, he knew Dean. The omega loved his family and he would probably want a few days to say properly goodbye. Sam could picture him making them food, sitting around the table, talking about the time that had passed since Dean got there. Ellen and Bobby would always be just a few minutes’ drive away, but it wasn’t the same. Sam had moved out from his parents too and he knew it felt a little strange at first.

“Thanks. That would be great. Not that I own very much, but…” Dean shrugged and shuffled a big bite into his mouth. He acted like a starved man and Sam chuckled. He had worn him out. Dean’s eyes softened but he cheeks colored slightly.

Sam reached out to touch his face. He couldn’t wait to start their life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and responding to my writing in some way or another.  
> There's one, maaybe two chapters left and I hope you'll stick around to the end. Thanks again, and I hope you liked this part as well ;) 
> 
> xx - till next time


	13. Too much and not enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting patiently for this part. It's second to last, I'm almost certain. Sometimes things get out of hand for me, but I'm pretty confident there is only one more chapter left for now.   
> So hope you enjoy this, I'll be working on the last part and then I'll see you in a little while.   
> As always I'm really grateful for kudos and any kind of support or constructive criticism. 
> 
> <3

**Dean**.

Dean had spent a few days at home packing up his stuff. He made an effort to be around his family as much as possible, making food, and doing stuff with them. After having been separated from Sam and then reconnected for a week, Dean soon started to feel the pull once again. He wanted to be close to his mate, he needed it. It wasn’t enough that they drove together to school every morning.

Now that he finally was back Victor seemed to have taken a relieved breath even if he wouldn’t admit to it. He glanced suspiciously at Sam whenever they walked into the parking lot and he was waiting for Dean. It didn’t matter that Dean assured him there was nothing to be afraid of.

Sam came by to help him bring his stuff to his place. Ellen attacked him with a hug and the same did Jo. Even Bobby patted him on his back and Dean knew it was because they were happy for them. All of them had been stressed out before it all happened, and now after a few weeks his friends and family had started to breathe again.

Things went back relatively normal after Dean settled in Sam’s place. They found a routine that worked for them. The full moon came and went with no big incident. And suddenly two months had passed since their mating.

Sometimes Dean felt so young. Like he wasn’t supposed to be building a home with Sam at his age. It was perfectly normal, though. When the alpha was older and considered responsible there was nothing wrong with beginning a life together.

Dean decided it was all because he never really thought he’d be in a situation like this at his age. He was a male omega for crying out loud. He wasn’t supposed to get to have this since he wasn’t considered material for making a family.

Here he was though. Most week nights him and Sam sat by the kitchen table trying to get their papers done in time. The weekends were spent with friends, either they went out or they had them back at their place. Other times they just decided to stay in, order some food and lounge in the living room. That always made Dean’s heart swell with a fuzzy feeling. Sitting in the quiet living room, maybe some music in the background, the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

There was no doubt that an omega had moved into Sam’s place. In the short span of time he had been living there he’d already moved some of the furniture around, decorated the walls with a few pictures and put up little pieces of knickknack here and there. Sam kissed him and found it adorable, making Dean blush when he realized he was nesting. It also made a small twinge of hurt claw in his chest.

Dean knew what he was, he had for his entire life. Most of the time he liked it too. His nature liked to be spoiled a little, to be taken care of and be appreciated. Sam made him feel all of those things and more. He practically was the perfect alpha, Dean couldn’t have wished for anything better.

Whenever he had been in heat he had growled and sworn he hated it, and that part obviously was something he didn’t like. Because it felt useless, unnecessary. He was male after all, those heats had nothing to do with him, it only left him feeling needy and weak, which he didn’t appreciate.

Dean never thought he would want something more, never really thought he should. But even after just two months living with Sam, being his partner and mate, he couldn’t deny it. He did want something more. It was part of his nature, just as much as his damn heats. It was the reason he kept trying to make their home… homely.

Sam had his responsibilities to the pack and some nights he’d be at a meeting or out on some task. Dean stayed at home, and most nights he would have food ready whenever he got back.

When the first two months had come and gone the novelty of actually being mated settled down. The rest of the pack appeared to have accepted it too.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, Sam was happy, Dean felt content in his new life and apart from living together and being mated, their lives weren’t all that different. One night they were having a few drinks with their friends. The place was loud and people were already well into their fifth or sixth beer. Dean hadn’t been drinking that much, as usual, and neither did Sam. The mood was relaxed and happy around them while some chatted, others played a game of pool or tried their luck with some of the girls at the bar.

Dean chatted with Jody and Charlie about a new movie they had just seen. He was nursing his beer perfectly content sitting with his knee just barely touching Sam’s beneath the table. When he turned around he found Sam in conversation with an omega on his other side. She was laughing at something and she put her hand on Sam’s shoulder. Before Dean registered what he did he was standing next to her baring his teeth in warning. She raised her hands in apology, as if to say she didn’t mean anything by it, then she fled the place.

Dean felt Sam stand up behind him, his warm presence reassuring.

“Dean?” He asked, uncertainty in his voice. Their friends had gone quiet around them but Dean didn’t dare look. He was shaking all of a sudden and his face was burning in embarrassment.

He was grateful when Sam placed a broad hand on his back, leading him outside into the cool air.

“What’s going on?” He asked and made Dean turn to face him. Dean bit his lower lip sneaking a glance at Sam. He didn’t look mad.

“I don’t know what got into me.” He whispered.

“You got jealous?” Sam suggested and Dean shrunk back a little.

“Hey, hey, relax. I’m not mad at you.” Sam said. His voice was soft and his hands felt warm and nice when he grabbed his shoulder.

“Uh… I… when she touched you… um… I was standing next to her before I registered I was even moving.” Dean said quietly.

Sam stepped closer.

“Come here, we’re okay. She _was_ flirting, and we haven’t really talked about how we react to that kind of thing now that we’re mated.” Sam said. It sounded reasonable and Dean dared to look up and meet his eyes. Sam smiled down at him.

“It’s kind of hot too, you know. That you react like that.” Sam grinned and put his arms around him in a tight hug.

“No it’s not. It’s fucking embarrassing is what it is.” Dean muttered into his shirt.

He felt the rumble of Sam’s laugh deep in his chest and gripped his shirt to hug him back. Sam’s lips brushed his forehead and Dean leaned back a little. Their lips met in a surprisingly chaste kiss. Sam toyed with the hair in Dean’s neck.

“It is okay, you know.”

“Yeah, well. I’ll try and keep it down anyway.” He said.

Sam leaned in for a kiss before they headed back inside.

 

Dean didn’t think about it too much. He still felt stupid for acting up like he had. People in their pack knew they were mated and nobody would ever actually come on to either of them. The girl had been drunk and Sam was friendly enough not to brush her off when it was innocent like that.

Even if he always had felt the jealousy whenever Sam was flirting with someone, he had always been able to keep it to himself. Dean wasn’t used to the way his mind seemed to decide for itself what he should do. Because he had really been standing up without knowing he was going to do it.

Thankfully it didn’t seem to happen again. They were still going out with their friends, people were still talking to them, and Dean barely registered it.

It wasn’t until two weeks later that he walked over to Sam’s car outside the school. The week was finally over, they were headed back for a weekend of just the two of them and Dean honestly couldn’t wait to get undressed and sit in Sam’s lap.

Next to Sam, though, there was a petite brunette. She was leaning against his tall frame and her eyes practically sparkled with suggestion. Dean growled and before he knew it he was there, next to them. His teeth were bared and he moved to place himself between the two of them. Sam placed a hand calmly on his waist, but it didn’t stop Dean from trying to spring forward.

Sam’s arms wrapped around him and held him back easily, but the girl actually let out a frightened scream and turned to run away from them while swearing about psycho boyfriends.

Dean was shaking violently and Sam was still holding him tight to his body. After a while Sam helped him into his car.

“Dean, are you alright? You’re shaking.” He asked. Dean tried to nod, but it seemed like he couldn’t get control of his shaking.

“Talk to me, man. Should I take you to a hospital?” Sam tried. Dean’s head snapped up and he shook his head.

“I’m fine. It’s fine.” He said.

Sam nodded and started his car. Neither of them said anything until they were back on the road.

“She was just a girl you know, not even an omega. You can’t go all wolf on humans.” Sam told him. He sounded disappointed and Dean swallowed.

“Let’s head home and we can talk about this after we got some food into you.”

Like that would help. Dean didn’t say it though, but he wasn’t all that hungry and he didn’t feel like eating. His body itched and he felt strange. Like he didn’t control his body fully. Dean didn’t like it one bit.

Once they were back at their place Sam made them something to eat and Dean managed to eat at least a little bit. He still felt Sam’s disappointment and wondered what he was going to do about it. The getting naked and sit in his lap thing seemed kind of out of the question at the moment.

“You wanna tell me why you all of a sudden reacts like this?” Sam asked after the silence had grown thick with awkwardness.

“It’s… I don’t know. It’s like I can’t control it.” Dean tried to explain.

“You’ve always been able to control your instincts.” Sam insisted.

Dean sighed. “I know.”

“Is it because we’re mated now? Are you afraid I might be persuaded away from you?” Sam asked.

Dean gritted his teeth and felt the hair on his neck stand on edge. Man, was he sick of his poor control. Clearly he had some issues to work through.

“Not really… but… um… it’s like- it’s like my wolf has some opinion about it, though.” He whispered the last part and Sam stared in surprise.

He did let it go after a while. The night proceeded to feel a little unfamiliar and awkward, but by the time they went to bed both craved the closeness of each other. And if Sam’s thrusting rhythm felt more punishing than usual neither of them mentioned it.

 

 **Sam**.

Sam wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed or concerned. Dean’s behavior definitely was a little strange and out of character. It wasn’t just that he was acting on his jealousy, something had changed at home too. He acted a little different, and each day Sam grew a little less annoyed and a little more concerned.

Outside of home he felt tense and concerned too. Dean’s old pack had been suspiciously quiet for the last month or so, and everyone in the council was on edge. It just didn’t feel right. Not in the least.

John knew about Lucifer and insisted the guy wasn’t someone to just brush off and think he was talking big words. Usually he went through with them too.

A few days after Dean’s last slip-up with that human girl Sam was in a meeting the entire night. John had gotten word from Lucifer, telling them to meet up on each side of the border. They all knew what that meant. He wouldn’t be giving up without a fight.

Sam was torn between the need to protect his pack, and the need to run home and make sure his omega was alright. He hated sitting there the whole night, talking strategy and making a plan of attack. It was terrifying. Even with the confidence that the rest of the council displayed.

John’s pack was a big and strong collection. People were loyal to their leader and it was no doubt they would be able to bring down the other pack. Sam couldn’t shake the bad feeling though, but the others just said it was because this would be his first real fight.

The trouble with things like this was that nobody knew when exactly. Sure they were asked to meet at the border, but they would have to put out guards all along their boundary lines to be prepared. They would have to talk with the other surrounding packs to try and figure out what they knew. It was a possibility that Lucifer had gotten someone onboard to fight alongside them. Maybe some of the other packs had heard word of this too.

As the meeting ran late Sam made a call to Dean.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, Sam. I’m fine. Just watching some TV, okay?” Dean sounded safe, even if he was a little subdued and tired. Sam took a deep breath, trying to conceal his worry.

“That’s good. I’m sorry we’re running so late tonight.”

“Yeah, when are you heading home?” Dean asked.

“Not sure yet. But I think it will be at least a couple more hours.”

Dean was quiet on the other end and Sam suddenly worried that Dean would regret this whole thing. What if Dean hated that he was away so much? What if was acting weird because of it? Then maybe they would be fighting more and more. It would be Sam’s fault that Dean had a miserable life with him.

Sam tried to shake it off telling himself he had actually saved Dean from a far worse fate. When it settled down they would be able to figure out something that suited them both. And it wasn’t like they didn’t like each other. Because they really did.

“Yeah, okay.”

“I’m sorry. Just… um… go to sleep okay? And don’t forget to lock the door.”

Dean hummed an agreement before they hung up. Sam pushed a hand through his hair and forced his concerns to the back of his mind. He got work to do.

The council prepared for a way to get the word out to their pack in the best possible way. There was a real chance people could get scared and freak out, so they would have to think through how to alert them without spreading chaos.

 

Sam got back to their place, making his way through the apartment as quietly as possible. The place was dark and Dean was probably gone to bed a while ago. He usually did and Sam smiled a little as he stopped in the doorway. Most nights Dean would still be awake when Sam got home late. Tonight he was curled up on the side, with the sheets held firm in his hands and his head snuggled into Sam’s pillow. He looked peaceful and sweet. Sam sighed quietly as he made his way into the bathroom. Their start definitely hadn’t been the easiest one, and he wanted so badly to prove to Dean and everyone else that he was able to take care of this beautiful omega. The alpha in him demanded that he did and Sam wanted nothing but the best for his Dean.

Everyone in the pack was told to go about their daily routines as usual. Kids would be going to school and the rest should head to work. Some were taken out because of their duty to stand guard at the border.

As Sam and Dean sat in the kitchen having breakfast Dean asked how his meeting went. Sam shrugged and stuffed his mouth with toast. He told Dean that it had been a long and tiring meeting. For some reason, though, he didn’t tell him what it had been about. Dean brushed his fingers softly over Sam’s hand, telling him they should do something at home tonight, get some rest.  
Sam wholeheartedly agreed and let the guilt of not filling Dean in be pushed to the back of his mind.

 

Sam should have anticipated that the peace wouldn’t last. When their school day was over Dean was awfully quiet in the passenger seat. He stared ahead with his eyes firmly placed on the road. Before Sam could ask what was going on Dean spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice was quiet and too controlled. Especially compared to the way he had been all over the place for the last couple of days.

“Tell you what?” Sam asked even if he felt the nagging of his guilt steadily growing. Dean huffed, but answered anyway.

“That we’re about to be attacked.” He said.

“We’re not – Dean, it’s not like that. We have it under control, and you shouldn’t worry about it.”

“Well, I do. It’s all because of me, and it’s stupid to think you have to protect me from even knowing what’s going on.” Dean insisted. Voice still calm.

Sam tried to explain to Dean that it wasn’t about him. This was Lucifer getting a reason to start a war. The alpha was thrilled to have something to blame so he could get some action. Dean listened to him, but when they arrived at their place he got out of the car without a word and headed straight for their bedroom. When Sam got there Dean had a bag on their bed and pushed a pair of jeans and some t-shirts into it. Sam’s heart made a painful drop.

“Dean?” He asked and hated how his voice sounded all weak and wounded.

Dean stopped what he was doing and turned towards Sam.

“I was meant to go over to Ellen today anyway, and I think I should probably stay there for a few nights. I need to think. We need to think, Sam. You can’t just keep me out of things now because we’re mated. I should know what’s going on.”

Sam nodded and struggled to keep the lump in his throat at bay. He cleared his voice.

“I’m sorry. I- You’re my mate. I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“I know. But today I felt like a complete idiot when people around me expected me to have some kind of inside information. I didn’t know squat, not even the important parts!” Dean insisted.

Sam wasn’t sure how to respond to this calm fury. He knew Dean was right, of course, but he still just wanted to protect him.

“Now I just think that I’m to blame for this, and I don’t know how to deal with that.” Dean finished.

No matter how Sam insisted that wasn’t the case Dean seemed determined to go. Sam gritted his teeth together and tried to tell his heart this was not a rejection. It hurt like a bitch. His alpha was howling on the inside and he could only stand and watch. After all, this was his own doing, so he should just handle it as best he could. It didn't mean he couldn't feel the failure when he watched Dean walk away. Leaving Sam alone, yet again.

***

The next few days were a nightmare. Sam didn’t sleep well, his heart and body ached and he was in a constant state of worry. The guards by the border reporter back with nothing out of the ordinary and the wait was absolutely frustrating.

They should have expected it to happen just a few days shy of the full moon when every wolf would start to feel the itch and be that tiny bit less in control.

The weird thing was that it wasn’t a major attack with a whole pack coming at them. It was more like a group coming at them, and with the guards and a few more they were an easy match. It didn’t mean nobody got hurt, by far, these were dangerous wolfs. A lot of them, including Sam limped a little from a bit here or a fall there. It still felt odd, and Sam couldn’t help but get the feeling they were missing something important.


	14. It's gonna be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last part of this story. Hope you like it, and thank you so much for reading !

Dean. 

Dean could never thank his family enough for the way they just always opened their arms for him, no questions asked. When he showed up by their door looking miserable with a packed bag, Ellen only pulled him inside, hugged him a little before she ordered him to sit down and eat. 

He had thought Jo at least would demand to know what was going on, ask a lot of questions and huff about the stupidity of alphas. Dean suspected maybe she wanted to but that Ellen glared at her and made her stop. 

And Dean was happy about it. He didn’t want to talk about it. He had enough going on, he didn’t need Jo to go all protective and crazy over him. Instead they ate quietly, talked about the looming danger and Dean squirmed a little in his seat, but listened to them talk. 

His entire family was betas, so both Ellen and Bobby were fighters, brought up to protect their pack and was more than capable. Jo too, but most of the time she was told she were still too young, much to her fury. 

Jo wasn’t made to sit on her ass and watch others take the brunt. She was restless and Dean had no doubt in his mind that she was a worrier worth the best even with her tiny frame. 

Dean spent the first night curled up in his old bed. He breathed in the familiar scent of the days he’d been there, feeling safe and loved. He missed Sam though. It was just stupid not to admit it. The bond between mates worked like that, and Dean wasn’t about to fight it. He just needed time to think. Time to work through the last couple of days in his mind. 

Sam had kept him out of the loop, and he wasn’t happy about it, but a part of him also appreciated it. He didn’t want to be reminded of the trouble he had caused, just by being him. He was an omega, completely against biology, but there he was. This pack had taken him in, cared for him, protected him. But when it came down to it he didn’t bring anything back. He wasn’t allowed to fight alongside betas or alphas no matter how much he wanted to, and Dean was convinced he was more than capable. That was the rules though, so he had to accept it. Problem was, it only made him feel worse, because if it wasn’t for him, they wouldn’t be in this situation with the other pack. 

In his life Dean hadn’t seen a real fight between wolfs. He knew what it entailed, and he knew it was dangerous. The thought of people going out there and having to face those people from his old pack didn’t sit well with him. Dean never wanted that. He just wanted to live his life quietly, semi-happy and peaceful. 

***

For the next couple of days Dean tried to push his dark thoughts away. Instead he sat in Bobby’s library buried beneath books upon books. A part of Dean had sensed something was off. He knew his recent behavior didn’t exactly speak of a settled omega, he just needed to figure some stuff out. 

So he dug deep into Bobby’s shelves. Picked out large, dusty books that hadn’t seen light in years, he flipped the pages like he would pick up a dying little bird and skimmed the words. Hopeful that somewhere there had to be at least a little something about male omegas.

There wasn’t much. Not many had bothered to write down a whole lot about male omegas despite the legends. Dean rolled his eyes and huffed at some of them that were outdated, and some that were just… incorrect. 

One book stated that male omegas never turned, that they didn’t even have a wolf form. Well, that obviously wasn’t true. Another one had a quote from a male omega who supposedly stated that he only had to live on vegan food to survive. Way to go, people, making those male omegas sound fragile and in even more need of protection than a female omega. Dean supposed it all came down to the pack’s need to protect them so maybe he should be grateful after all. Still, it felt strange that someone wrote down those things that clearly didn’t have any root in reality. He didn’t appreciate that he was viewed like he was an entirely different species. 

Ellen or Jo came and went with cups of tea from time to time, or made him come into the kitchen for some food. Dean obliged only because he couldn’t stand their pitying and worrying eyes. Instead he put on his bravest smile and forced conversation with them now and again. 

 

It was late one evening after he had been eating some leftovers from the Roadhouse with Jo. She had come home being irritable as ever, muttering about not being allowed to stay out late because of the impending danger and some bullshit rules. Dean indulged her for a while, let her ramble on then he shuffled back into the library and sank down onto a pillow. He was too tired to really pay attention, and by now he was pretty much just flipping through the books, scanning for the word ‘male’ in front of omega. 

Dean almost didn’t see it. He was just about to turn to the next page when his mind caught up to him. There was a section about mating, about who to mate and why. There was a whole lot of crap about omegas needing their alphas to be this and that. Then at the end there was just a little bit, like an afterthought that said something about a male omega. It stated that most male omegas didn’t mate unless they found their true mate, soulmate. At first Dean scoffed and wanted to turn the page. Then, at the bottom of the page, there was a second number, showing him where to look for more. Against better judgement Dean couldn’t help his curiosity and flipped through the book and all of a sudden there was a whole chapter only about male omegas. 

After reading it he felt a little dizzy. He grabbed his glass of water and chugged it down before reading some of it again. Okay, so maybe omegas were meant as a good omen, to prove to the pack that they were strong and wealthy in more than one capacity. This book, though, insisted that male omegas also were giving back to the pack. Apparently they were supposed to mate with someone high on the food chain. It didn’t say he needed to be the leader, just that he was someone with a bit of power.

Dean got up on weak legs to get more water. He felt like he had known for a while. It was kind of hard to miss, but then again, he just didn’t think it was meant to happen. But those signs had all been there. He was hungry as hell, and jealous and overly protective of Sam even if it wasn’t rational. Then there was the fact that he hadn’t gone through a single heat since they mated, despite being in the beginning of one the day they mated. All of those things were more often than not, definite signs of carrying a pup. 

His heart raced and he felt hot and cold flash through him. Eventually he grabbed the book and headed up to his room. He read the section again while trying not to hyperventilate. Dean tried telling himself it didn’t necessarily mean it was true. Most of these books seemed to be made up of rumors and wishful thinking. A part of his brain nagged at him, insisting this was one of the few in which he barely found any errors so far. 

But that would mean two crazy scary things. One: Sam was his true mate. Second: He was carrying a pup even if he had believed he never would.

Both things hit him at once and Dean was desperate to get back to his alpha. He needed to be close to him, to share this with him and make up with him. 

That’s when he realized the unfamiliar sounds downstairs. There were slamming of doors and Jo let out a string of curses. Dean was on his feet immediately and burst through the door. 

 

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard a voice growling and Jo huffing. 

“Where is he? I can smell him, so don’t try anything I know he’s here.” The guy threatened. Dean swallowed. How was he and Jo supposed to stand up against these wolfs? Even if he didn’t see them yet, Dean knew they had to be at least two, and one of them were an alpha. 

Dean edged towards the kitchen. Blood rushing in his ears and he was shaking, but he barely noticed. He heard Jo struggling and would bet they were holding her down. There wasn’t anything other than protective thoughts going through Dean’s head as he glanced into the kitchen. Jo was being pressed against the refrigerator by one nasty looking alpha. Around them there were two betas standing ready, looking around. 

As Dean stepped into the room Jo’s eyes shot up in panic. The alpha turned to face him with his teeth ready in warning. Both betas shifted into a fighting stance and Dean felt dizzy with the effort they were putting into this. He knew why they were there. Had this been a day ago, hell even a few hours ago, before he learned the news about himself, then maybe he would have considered going with them. Right now, he didn’t have any intention of making this easy. 

The alpha purred and let go of Jo. Dean sent her a warning that she shouldn’t do anything. He waited until the alpha came closer, the guy sniffed the air in a disgusting parody of someone marking territory. Dean wanted to roll his eyes but he knew better. Besides, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit scared. 

“There you are.” The alpha said and the two betas hummed behind him. Dean swallowed, but noted that they had totally forgotten about Jo behind them. They had probably dismissed her as non-threatening. Well, everyone made mistakes. 

“You ready to come with us now?” He asked like he was just picking Dean up from an appointment. 

Dean growled low in his chest. The alpha was ready and lunged forward. The second his hands were on Dean he snapped. Maybe it was the situation, or maybe it was his something else, but he let out an angry snarl and twisted around. Unprepared for resistance the alpha was forced to back up a few steps and then Jo was on the move. 

Together they managed to surprise and confuse the three of them enough so they could get away. 

 

Both of them were panting desperately as they got into Dean’s car and drove down the road. They didn’t get far before there were other cars coming in the opposite direction as well as a couple of wolfs running alongside. 

 

Sam. 

Sam got this sick, sick feeling in his gut when he realized what this was all about. He’d made a rookie mistake in thinking this would be it. That they didn’t have anything else planned. An almost announced attack by the border, it was just too easy to be the only trouble they got. He couldn’t understand how nobody had mentioned it. 

Panic wasn’t a familiar feeling in Sam’s world. He usually managed to keep his cool and handle the problems he got with his head on his shoulders. This felt different. This was about Dean. After working as hard as he could to avoid this mess, he had walked straight into another trap. Or rather, put Dean into it. 

There was no chance he would give up now. He was supposed to be a leader so that’s what he’d do. He ordered the wolves around him, turned tails and ran ahead to Bobby’s place. It wasn’t very far, but it felt like an eternity before they reached the property. 

A car coming towards then made Sam run even faster, and he realized just in time that this was Dean and Jo. They had gotten away somehow. 

Not for long, though. Behind them three big wolves came running and Sam had to make a choice. Let Dean drive away and not know if he got to safety so that Sam could fight, or get away together with Dean. 

Being a leader meant making choices that always put the pack first. Sam made Dean drive ahead and stayed back to fight alongside the betas and alphas on his side. 

*** 

Sam had no idea where Dean had gone after he drove away. Once the alpha and two betas from the other pack was defeated Sam made his way back to their place. The apartment was quiet and dark and Sam opened his phone to call Dean as he told himself that nothing needed to be wrong. 

A few minutes later Dean came into their place and their eyes locked. Sam pulled him close and the tension from the last couple of days seemed to let go of both of them. 

They didn’t speak. Quiet and soft, only interrupted with the sound of small whimpers and fast breathing. Dean’s hands were everywhere, like he needed to remember, to make sure Sam was alright. Sam felt the same urge too. They stumbled into the bedroom, undressed each other and once they were on the bed neither were in a hurry. 

Dean’s breath stuttered a little as they made sure the other was in good shape. Sam had a few scrapes and bruises from the fighting and Dean made sure to kiss each one. Wolfs healed quickly so as long as nothing was broken or the wound weren’t too deep it would be gone in the morning. Dean didn’t have a scratch and Sam wasn’t sure how that was even possible. He couldn’t be entirely certain, there was more ways to hurt someone besides leaving marks. 

Dean seemed fine. And as he made his way down Sam’s stomach, lips brushing over his skin he felt fine too. He needed to touch, to be close and Sam was happy to lie back and let it happen. His hands once in a while came up to stroke over Dean’s back, or comb through his hair. 

Sam had been hard ever since they got into the bedroom, and as Dean licked his length and taking him into his mouth he felt like his knot were about ready to swell. Sam held it back and made himself lie still. Dean needed to do this and Sam was going to let him. 

Not a word was uttered between them. The reassuring feeling of being close once again and regaining their trust was a part of all this. Last time they were together they had been fighting and Sam knew nothing was over yet. They still needed to talk. But for now, this was more important. 

When Dean kissed a trail back up and met Sam’s lips their tongues tangled and it felt familiar and safe. Sam reached out and wrapped his hands around Dean’s slim waist. His thumbs rubbed his sides and Dean were breathing faster. 

Sam’s eyes widened slightly when Dean reached behind himself and placed Sam’s hard cock at his wet entrance. He hadn’t noticed him getting himself ready, but as Dean slowly sat back Sam slid inside the tight heat. 

Dean slid down slowly, his eyes closed in concentration and pleasure. When he was fully seated he let out a long breath and he leaned forward to press his lips against Sam’s. Once he had gotten used to the feeling of fullness he sat back up and rose all the way before settling down again. Both let out soft grunts and quiet whimpers and Dean braced his hands on Sam’s chest for leverage as he started working a little faster.

Their eyes locked on each other and Dean kept a slow rhythm, working his hips in circles as he pushed up and down. Sam let Dean control the pace for a while, both needing the connection. To feel the firm pull in their bodies of being together again. 

After a while though, Sam reached out to pull Dean down against his chest before he rolled around and covered his body with his own frame. His elbows pressed into the mattress keeping their faces close together. Sam rolled his hips forward, making sure he was settled deep and Dean let out a keening sound as he bared his neck. 

The omegas submission made Sam hot headed and he felt it clawing at his insides. His need to claim and take. This wasn’t like that. Instead he moved his hips slow but hard and nuzzled Dean’s neck. His scent was strong and perfect. 

Dean’s arms were wrapped tight around Sam’s neck. Keeping him close as he moved his hips to try and meet each thrust. Sam sped up and Dean let out a sound resembling a sob. His knot was starting to swell and Dean let out desperate ‘uh uh uh’s’ as Sam’s hips snapped forward. 

His rim was stretched tight around his knot, but Dean was writhing and moving his hips desperately to get him closer, deeper. His head was thrown back and his mouth wide open. 

“Yes, I… I need it. Sam, alpha please. I need – give it to me. Knot me. Bite me.” Dean’s voice rasped and a tear rolled down his face. Sam kissed it away and couldn’t do anything other than giving his omega what he begged for. 

Once Sam thrust into him one last time, pushing his knot all the way in and came, Dean let out a loud cry as he spilled between their bodies. Sam started pulsing his seed deep inside of Dean and at the same time he bent down and carefully breaking delicate skin with his incisors. Dean cried out again and moved his hips as to coax the most out of the aftershocks. Sam tasted him, reveling in the smell and taste surrounding them. It felt right again. Dean was safe. He was home. 

***

Sam woke up the next day to an empty space beside him and for a moment he panicked. This just could not be happening! He was already sitting upright in his bed when he caught the smell of coffee and bacon and was able to breathe again. 

Dean was still there. Not that he thought he would leave, but the last couple of days had been enough to make anyone paranoid. 

Sam pulled a pair of sweatpants over his hips before shuffling into the kitchen. Dean was standing next to the stove wearing one of Sam’s t-shirts. He was barefoot and gorgeously disheveled. He smelled clean and his hair was wet from a shower, yet he still smelled of Sam. His alpha puffed its chest at that and Sam stepped over to him to kiss his neck. 

“Good morning.” He muttered. 

Dean hummed and leaned into his embrace. 

The morning was absolutely perfect. Dean had made pancakes and bacon for breakfast. They drank coffee and the conversation was light and comfortable. Both glanced out the kitchen window. Watching the day begin on the outside, with a few birds flapping around, people coming and going as they pulled their coats tighter to shield from the cold. 

It was quiet and warm inside. Sam helped tidy the kitchen after they ate before they both headed into the living room. After connecting last night it was easier for them to fall into some kind of companionable silence. Eventually they talked about what had happened the day before.

Dean told him about how he and Jo had tried to fight their way through those wolfs. Sam really tried to hide his surprise at how they had managed to get in a few punches and surprised them enough that they had been able to run away. Both Dean and Jo was relatively whole. They hadn’t gotten injured really, apart from a few scratches here and there. 

Sam assured Dean that they had chased them across the border and told him that he would have to go to a meeting that night to figure out what to do next. 

“Tonight?” Dean sounded small as he looked up at Sam and he really didn’t want to go. But it was important. They needed to figure out a way to stay on top of this, to avoid further confrontation. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I will try and keep it short.”

 

Being away from his omega this close to danger was not easy on the alpha. He was twitchy and temperamental the entire evening as they discussed certain ways to keep the other pack away from them. Usually a pack would bow down after meeting resistance like this, so perhaps they would. In case they didn’t, John’s pack needed to have a plan of attack ready. 

Eventually Sam got up from his chair announcing he would be heading home. He noted a few faces that weren’t too happy about it, but damn it, he had an omega at home who had just been the target of what they were discussing. They just couldn’t expect him to leave him all by himself the entire night. 

As he got home the place was spotless, it was warm and cozy with candles lit and soft music playing from the stereo. There was no sight of Dean. Sam walked through the living room, the kitchen and their bedroom and he wasn’t there. His heart was beating faster as he pushed open the door into the bathroom and for a moment he stood frozen in the doorway. 

The shower was turned on, and the hot spray fell down onto Dean’s back. He was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped tight around his knees. His entire body was quivering and heartbreaking sobs were shaking his frame. 

Sam swore as he leapt forward and turned off the water. It didn’t seem like Dean noticed but Sam sat down and picked him up into his arms. He carefully walked into their bedroom and placed Dean on the bed. 

Now that Dean noticed he was there he wouldn’t let go and clung desperately to him as his body continued to shake. 

“I got you. I’m sorry I was away so long.” Sam muttered into his hair. Dean sniffled and pushed himself closer to Sam. 

Dean calmed down eventually and Sam pulled the sheets around him, even if he was wet and made a mess in their bed. 

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Sam asked softly. 

Dean swallowed and Sam bent down to brush his lips across his forehead, letting him know he didn’t have to rush it. 

“I didn’t mean to.” He whispered. 

“Didn’t mean what?” Sam continued his nuzzling along his jaw. 

Dean waited a long moment before he took a deep breath. 

“To do this. I just – I started thinking. About everything that happened. And you were away. I wanted to tell you, so much… but I didn’t know how. So I was alone, and thought. Um… what if something happened? So I got scared. Mostly because of the pup, but I didn’t know what to do. I was so cold…” Dean sniffled again and fresh tears made their way down his hot cheeks. 

Sam brought a piece of the sheet to dry his tears as his mind tried to understand what Dean was trying to tell him. 

“Dean? What – I mean, what are you trying to say? Did something happen?” Sam sat up. 

“I’m… It’s – uh. Sam, I think I’m having a pup.” Dean’s voice was merely a whisper and he looked up at Sam with weary eyes. 

“What?” Sam gaped. That wasn’t possible, was it?

Dean took a deep trembling breath. “I think I realized because of my behavior lately. With the jealousy.” Dean told him quietly. “And I found a book in Bobby’s library. About… um, male omegas.”

Sam’s heart was practically bursting against his ribs as he stared down at Dean. He looked a little uncertain, but now that he had calmed down he also looked content where he was. A little shy maybe, but not scared. 

“You really think you’re pregnant?” Sam asked in awe and looked down at Dean’s stomach as if the answer would present itself right away. 

“Yes. I do. We’ve been mated for three months already and I haven’t gotten into heat once.”

Sam nodded a little. He lifted a shaking hand and placed it carefully on Dean’s tummy. He couldn’t believe it. Of course he wanted pups, it was in his genes. An alpha would always feel the need to produce an heir, but he had chosen Dean, knowing they wouldn’t have their own. 

“I can’t believe this.” Sam muttered with a smile. 

“You think we’ll be alright?” Dean whispered.

Sam leaned forward to push his lips light against Dean’s. 

“We were always going to be alright, Dean. A pup is a bonus, one I think we’ll handle just fine.” He said. 

Dean stared up at him with stars in his eyes. There was a tentative smile on his lips as he pulled Sam down to kiss him. 

“I really like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there's still someone out there wanting to read it. I got caught up in some personal stuff for the last couple of weeks, so I'm at least a week behind what I intended, but I only now managed to finish it up. 
> 
> I have worked hard on this story, and i really, really appreciate the support I've gotten since I started posting the first few chapters.   
> Thank you soo much for kudos and comments. That has all been helpful in keeping me writing.   
> Thanks again and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> xx - till next time


	15. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because so many of you asked for something more, a little bit with the pup I couldn't seem to let it go entirely. Here's just a tiny tiny little chapter with some sappyness. Hope you like ;)

Three years later.

Dean woke up comfortable in bed. The sheets wrapped around him and his head buried into a soft pillow. He stretched happily and let his arm reach out, but found only an empty space. Dean opened his eyes with a dissatisfied grunt. The room around him was bathed in sunlight as the curtains were open. The window was pushed open and he could hear the day had already begun on the outside. People were already up, chatting and having breakfast in their gardens. Somewhere in the neighborhood a lawnmower hummed along with a buzzing bee outside their window. 

Dean sat up in bed and grabbed a discarded shirt before padding towards the bathroom. He pushed the door open and leaned against the doorframe. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over that long lean body, lots and lots of exposed skin. His stomach made a pleased little flip at the sight of that alpha. Toned abs and strong pecs covered in a delicious dusting of hair, strong arms and broad shoulders made to protect. And a beautiful face with a scruff that was about to be shaved off. 

“Morning.” Sam said with an amused little grin. 

Dean would have blushed if this was a few years back. As it were, he felt like he had earned his right to look his fill. He was allowed this, and it still gave him so much to just be able to think that. 

Sam continued his shaving and Dean walked up to him and grabbed his toothbrush. Their eyes met in the mirror and Dean couldn’t believe all the happiness he could see and feel there. He was there, with Sam, safe as ever. It was summer and he wouldn’t have to worry about anything apart from making sure they all got fed properly with a great breakfast. 

Sam washed the remaining foam off his face as Dean moved towards the door. He grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him close. 

“Don’t I get a kiss?” He muttered before leaning down to take what he felt he was entitled. 

“Mmm, sure.” Dean whispered against his lips once he pulled back for a moment. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked and nuzzled along his jaw. 

“Fine, I’m good.” Dean said. 

“Yeah?” His voice hopeful.

Large hands started making their way up on the inside of Dean’s shirt. 

“Do you think we did it?” Sam whispered into his ear and Dean shivered in delight. 

“Yeah, probably.” Dean said and this time he blushed a little. 

“Because if you’re not sure, maybe we should try again.” Sam pressed closer. Dean was pushed against the doorframe and a strong thigh felt firm between his legs. Dean sighed long and deep as his head fell back. Sam let out a quiet growl and dipped down to lick the spot where he could still see the markings of his teeth from last night. 

“Mmaahh, yeaah…” Dean uttered. 

“Dad? Pa?” A little voice sounded behind them and Dean scrambled to regain some kind of focus, control of his urges. Sam, though, didn’t pull away much. Only enough to look over at their soon three year old son. He was standing in the hall outside the bathroom with a toy in each hand, disheveled hair and only in a pair of shorts. He tilted his head a little in confusion as he looked at his fathers. 

“Yes, Henry?” Sam asked. His voice low with arousal, but still attentive to their son. 

“I’m hungry.” Henry whined and looked directly at Dean. He couldn’t stand that look so he tried to push the wall that was Sam in front of him.

“I’m just about to make breakfast. Then we’ll eat outside. You want that?”

Henry smiled up at them, dimpled like his alpha father. He didn’t mind the closeness of his parents. It wasn’t like it was anything unusual about it. 

“I want strawberries.” He announced.

“We’ll get you strawberries, kid.” Dean said and watched him walk back into the living room. 

Henry had woken up earlier than his parents. As always he would come into their room and try and wake them. Once he admitted his defeat, he had walked into the living room to play by himself. 

Sam turned back to Dean and kissed a trail from his ear and down his neck. It sent a delicious thrill over his entire body, but he sighed. 

“We’ve got to make breakfast, Sam.”

Sam hummed and bit down just below his collar bone. Dean moaned in something between pain and pleasure. 

“Sam, r-really. We’ve got- ah, come on.” Dean gasped and tried pushing Sam again, ignoring the obvious hardness between them both. 

“Later, I promise. But Henry is hungry, I’m hungry and you have got to be hungry from the way you were working last night.” Dean smirked and Sam huffed a laugh as he finally let go of Dean. 

Dean reached up on his toes and placed a kiss on Sam’s lips. 

“Let’s go feed our beautiful son.” He whispered. 

Sam followed right behind with a hand on Dean’s slightly swelling stomach. The feeling making Sam want to roar with possessiveness knowing it was the evidence of their coupling last night. 

“You think this time it’ll be a girl? Or maybe another boy?” He asked.

Dean sent him a glance over his shoulder. 

“Dude, it was last night, we don’t even know if there will be another one at all.” Dean tried. Sam barely resisted the urge to bare his teeth at that thought. 

“But… I’m pleased with either, Sam.” Dean seemed to sense Sam’s discomfort. 

 

Inside the kitchen Sam started on the coffee, while Dean mixed up a batter for pancakes. Henry walked into the room and sat on the floor there with them. After a while Sam had Henry help him set the table outside while Dean finished making their breakfast. Pancakes with strawberries, bacon and some eggs on the side. 

Dean looked out the window at Sam helping Henry put the plates and glasses in the right spots. Their son beamed up at his father so happy and healthy. Dean let a hand stroke absently over his stomach. They only just decided to try for another one, but maybe by the time winter let go of its cold grip, they would welcome a little more joy to their family. 

Sam looked up and smiled at him through the window. Dean felt his entire being swell with love. This, it was exactly what he pictured once when he dreamed about a family.


End file.
